Our High School Reunion
by RedGem270
Summary: A reunion is suppose to be a time for a happy, fun get together with old friends, but in this case it’s not. Jimmy and the gang are getting together after 5 years, but events from the past and present begin to separate them all.
1. Part 1: The Gang Is All Here

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jimmy Neutron. You all know this.

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is. Enjoy. Please comment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Part 1: The Gang Is All Here

It had been such a long time since she had last seen everyone. Hell, it had been a long time since she had last _stepped foot _in her hometown of Retroville. There were just some things she didn't want to remember, but when she had gotten a phone call from Carl, she was surprised and even more so when he just happened to mention a Retroville High School Reunion. She thought that it would be another five years before the class got together for a reunion. After all, it had only been five years since they had graduated, since they had last seen each other.

Now Cindy Vortex was packing her bags, remembering just how different things use to be. Back then she didn't have nearly as much to do as she did now and she could honestly say that her life was boring the way it was. Now she was fulfilling her dreams and she was enjoying every minute of it. She didn't have anyone telling her what she could and could not do. Sure, she felt bad for leaving her friends behind the way she had, but she didn't feel sorry for_ all _of them. Jimmy Neutron was the only exception. She could've cared less about him. He had obviously not been a believer. He didn't think she could became a star like she said she would. She had heard him talking about her to Libby a few days before the graduation. She knew. She also knew that Jimmy would be there for the reunion, but she didn't care. She wasn't on her way to her hometown to see him anyway. She was visiting family and friends. And Jimmy was no friend of her's.

Cindy continued to stuff her bags. She tried not to think of Jimmy, but her mind always seemed to go back to him. She couldn't understand exactly why. She had no emotions for him. She never did! At least she didn't think she ever did.

She paused. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to reunite just yet. Maybe it hadn't been long enough.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He shut his eyes ready to fall asleep, but the moment he felt the small _thump, thump _against the back of his seat, his eyes opened and he turned. The small boy who sat behind him looked to be about four years old. His red, unruly hair fell shaggily about his face. His hazel eyes gleamed with mischief. He gave Jimmy a wide, innocent grin, revealing two missing teeth in the top, front row. His mother was asleep beside him, unaware of her son's annoying and disrespectful behavior.

With a sigh he turned away and the boy continued to stamp his feet against the back of his seat. _I knew I should've taken first class_, he thought.

"Excuse me," came a soft, almost mousey voice. He turned. The woman was young. Very young. She was only a teenager no older than 18. Her dark glasses sat on the bridge of her nose and her clothes made her appear very conservative. She looked like a school librarian with that long black skirt and the sweater vest she wore. "Are you James Isaac Neutron? The scientist?"

She looked a little excited and nervous all at once.

The thumping stopped and Jimmy answered. "Yes."

The girl's eyes gleamed with excitement and joy. She looked about ready to burst. "My name is Marcy Hannigan," she said as she held out her hand. Jimmy shook it with a smile. When she pulled her hand back after they shook hands, she stared at it in awe, not really believing that she had shook hands with a celebrity.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Jimmy asked politely as he looked at her.

His voice pulled her out of her trance and her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. She suddenly looked very nervous and self-conscious. "Uh. . .ye. . .yes, there is something you can help me with. I. . .y-you see the pa-paper I work for-" His smile faltered a bit as he realized that she was a reporter. Just when he thought he had gotten away from them all, one of them followed him. _Sneaky, sneaky_. "-would just about love to have a story on you and I was thinking that maybe you could tell me about your-" She had begun to talk faster and faster and he was beginning to think that maybe he couldn't keep up with her anymore. "High school years. People get a kick out of that kind of stuff." She turned to him and noticed the look on his face. "Oh, my apologies, Mr. Neutron. I didn't mean to bother you. I just thought that-"

"No, no, no," he interrupted. "It's alright. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said a bit unsure of herself.

"How old are you?" he inquired. She looked down as she blushed again. He was beginning to think that maybe it was just a nervous habit.

"I just turned 18, sir."

_Just as I thought_.

"And where are you from exactly?"

"New York."

"And the paper you work for its your-"

"School paper. . .sir."

He smiled as he shook his head. "What are you doing so far away from home?"

She continued to look down as her blush darkened. "Well," she began. "I-I've been following up on all your stories. From radio broadcasts to the internet. I'm fascinated by your work and your truly inspiring to me. It was because of you that I came to really take an interest in science and you're the reason why my writing has been improving. I constantly write about you for the newspaper and people have told me many times that my enthusiasm to write is. . ." She paused as if she were afraid to say it ". . .incredible."

She looked at him and he smiled.

"Well, congratulations to that and I'm glad to know that I serve as your inspiration to you."

"Thank you," she said as she blushed again. "I wanted to write a piece on you for my school paper. About your high school years."

Jimmy sighed as he turned away.

"But only if you'll allow it!" Marcy added quickly.

He turned to her as he took a deep breath. Her eyes were filled with hope and nervousness. He smiled. _How can I say no? _"Let's begin then."

Marcy's face slowly lit up from gratitude and admiration. "I'll be right back," she said as she made her way back to her seat. Jimmy watched as she retrieved a pad and pen from her hand bag. She came back and Jimmy, being the gentlemen that he was, moved one seat over for her.

Another interrogation began.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Libby sat at the bus stop, awaiting the love of her life. She and Carl had been contacted by Sheen earlier that day. He would be meeting them there. She was excited. She hadn't seen him in almost 3 months. With Sheen's business flourishing and Libby's signing career sky-rocketing, there was no time in between for them to see each other. They were really trying to make their relationship work and neither one wanted to break it off. Not even for a break, so they went through whatever they had to to stay together. No one ever said love was going to be easy and she knew that first hand now. She had known it all _too _well, in fact. She sighed as she thought of her first love. That relationship would've never worked out, but even so, she was happy now.

"Libby!" Carl exclaimed.

She turned and caught Carl running toward her with a magazine in one hand.

"There's an article in here about the most eligible bachelor poll taken not to long ago!"

"So?" she replied.

He made it to her, panting heavily. "It's between Jimmy and Nick. . .a tie," he said between pants.

"Jimmy Neutron and Nick Dean?" she questioned.

Carl nodded with as much enthusiasm as he could muster at the time. She snatched the magazine from him. "Let me see that." She looked at the two pictures inside. "Vs." was written between them. The article itself read, "A Tie For Most Eligible Bachelor, But Who Is Number One?"

Libby almost laughed. The media always made things bigger than they really were. She looked at the picture of Jimmy they had. He was wearing a lab coat, no doubt standing in a lab, holding up a test tube in one hand and a beaker in the other. His goggles were on and he looked as cute as he had always been. Maybe even cuter. Nick's picture was different (of course). His profession was modeling and now he had acting on his plate. The picture in his magazine was one of him leaning against a wall, trying to looking casual with his sleek hair and stylish clothes. She almost frowned.

"Read the article," Carl encouraged. "They seem to lean more toward Jimmy, but the article doesn't really choose either one of them."

Libby cleared her throat. " 'Both of these hot, young men have both had their share of success. They have been in the media countless times and their popularity continues to grow. Their success can be equally measured. As well as their good looks and charm, but who is number one when it comes to most eligible bachelor of the year?

" 'James Isaac Neutron is a well respected scientist at the young age of 23 and he has won the Junior Nobel Prize more times than we can count!' " Libby paused. "They're exaggerating!"

"Keep reading!" Carl urged, excitement ringing in his voice.

With a defeated sigh, she rolled her eyes and continued, " 'And after years of debating the issue, James Isaac is up for _the_ Nobel Prize. He's smart, witty and sophisticated and most definitely wise beyond his years. People today are calling him and I quote, 'the Einstein of our time.' And he is no doubt gorgeous. Some of his close friends and co-workers say that he's dedicated to his work and he just loves to talk about his family back home. And especially, his little sister, Rebecca Anne Neutron. Aw! He's obviously very caring and thoughtful. What more could a girl possibly ask for in a man? But Nick Dean is just as talented and dedicated to his work and although, we don't hear much of his family he makes up for it with his charm and good qualities. It's been said that he treats the woman in his life like royalty.' "

Libby stopped there. She didn't want to read anymore of it allowed. Instead she scanned the rest of it and found that Carl was right. The article seemed to be in favor of Jimmy, though the author never chose one over the other.

In moments a car came rushing toward them and stopped with a sudden halt. The driver's side door opened and out stepped Sheen. The chauffeur stepped out from the passenger's side, looking frightened and faint. Sheen tossed him the keys as he made his way around. "You see," he said with a smile. "That's how it should be done."

The man nodded a little bit.

"I'll call you when I need you," he said. "I probably won't be needing you, though, so you might as well take the next two weeks off. Bring the car home with you if you'd like. And don't worry. I'll still pay you in full for the two weeks I'm out. Now go on."

Libby laughed as she dropped the magazine and ran to him. He had become so generous over the years, though in some ways he was still the same. His love for Ultra Lord had never faded and it had been a good thing too because now he worked for the Ultra Lord Empire. He was among one of the head business men running the chain of toy factories all over the world!

She jumped in his arms.

"Whoa!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she showered him in kisses. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too," Sheen replied as he laughed. He put Libby back on her feet and looked at Carl. They were about to hug until Sheen realized what he was doing. "How about we shack hands instead."

Libby rolled her eyes as she smiled.

"Oh, come here!" Carl exclaimed as he pulled Sheen into an embrace.

"So the gang is all here," he said as he managed to pull himself free.

"Except for-"

"Jimmy," Sheen finished for Libby.

"And Cindy," Carl added quickly.

Libby's eyes looked away as she remembered her so called "best friend." What a friend she had been.

The air filled with tension and everything went silent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So where are you going to stay?"

"I don't know."

Jimmy looked at her with shock.

"I didn't really think about it," Marcy said. She looked down as her cheeks grew rosy.

Jimmy rubbed his neck. _I may regret this_, he thought. _But what else am I going to do? _"If you'd like you can stay with my family. I'm sure they wouldn't mind having you there. You don't seem to be one of those axe-murdering type."

The girl gleamed with gratitude and joy. "I'd love to!"

Jimmy smiled. Not sure what he had just gotten himself into.

"Okay, then," he said. "Let's be on our way."

In moments a cab pulled up at the curb. Jimmy pulled his luggage along. He didn't have much. Just a small carry-on and one larger bag. Marcy had only two: her carry-on and her larger bag. Jimmy helped her with the bigger one. The cab driver got out and helped him with the bags. When that was finished, Jimmy opened the door for Marcy. She blushed as she thanked him. He slipped in beside her and gave the cab driver his address.

"So, Mr. Neutron, tell me-"

"Please, call me Jimmy."

She smiled with yet another blush. "Jimmy," she said. "Tell me more about your sister again. She sounds like a great person."

"Oh, Becca is an amazing person," Jimmy said. "She's a great kid. She's smart and wise beyond her years. Sometimes you forget you're talking to an 11-year-old. She loves to read and write. She's a good writer too. Over the summer vacation last year she sent me a couple of short stories she had written herself. They were all rich in detail and the emotion she manages to put in each of them is truly incredible. You should read her stuff. You'd like it. And she recently took up another hobby."

"Really?"

"Painting," he said with pride. "She always had an interest in art and I sent her a painting kit for her birthday. Mom says the paints are running out. She loves working in the lab too. I left her my old one and the last time I went I upgraded all the programs. She works in there all the time. People think I'm dedicated, but I think she's more dedicated than me. Her and Benjamin, the boy I told you about, are hitting it off. She says she doesn't like him, but I know that's not true. They remind me of the relationship I had with this girl I use to know at their age. We fought all the time."

He smiled to himself as he reminisced.

After a short pause Marcy asked, "Did you and this girl leave on bad terms?"

Jimmy turned to her, startled by her voice. He had forgotten that he had someone with him. "I guess you could say that," he replied after he managed to smile. He looked out the window.

_It's over, Neutron!_ Came a voice. He hadn't realized it till just then, but he'd be seeing Cindy again. He wasn't sure how he'd take it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So. . ." Sheen looked around at his friends. Libby's anger only seemed to grow.

"_Cindy_," she sneered as she crossed her arms over her chest, "is no longer part of this group. Not after what she did."

"But people deserve a second chance," Carl added timidly as Libby whirled around to meet him.

"Yeah, well not this so called person!"

"Okay," Sheen joined in. "Who's up for ice cream? Huh? Anyone?"

No one answered. He sighed. He knew that among them all it was Libby and Jimmy who felt more betrayed by Cindy than Carl and himself. Of course he was angry with her! She had left without a word and expected everyone to be happy about it. That wasn't even the half of it. She had broken up with Jimmy in the most horrible way and left him broken and her best friend never heard from her again. Cindy had managed to hurt two of the people he cared about most in one day! _Of course _he was angry! It wouldn't have hurt to say goodbye to him either. His hands balled into fists at his sides just thinking about it. He had tried over the years to help Libby get over this grudge against her, but nothing every worked. Eventually, Sheen stopped trying, knowing that he could do nothing to help her get over it, but what he _could_ do was keep her mind from it.

Carl on the other hand, kept trying. He would never let Libby forget and to be honest, it pissed Sheen off. Because he knew that when Libby remembered how Cindy betrayed her, first, came the anger and second, came the tears. If there was one thing that hurt him to no end it was seeing Libby cry.

"But Cindy never meant any real harm. She was-"

"She didn't mean any _harm_?!" Libby questioned. "Did you_ hear_ what she said to Jimmy?! Were you even _paying_ attention?!"

"But-"

"No, _buts_, Carl! She didn't even need to come to this thing! You shouldn't have invited her! She'll never show up!"

"She will!"

Libby opened her mouth to speak, but Sheen beat her to it. "**Stop it!**" he shouted. "Geez, Carl! Do you have to bring this up _every_ time we get together for a little reunion between us? You always call her to ask if she wants to meet up with us, but has she ever called you back in these five years?! She probably didn't even want to hear any messages from you!"

Carl breathed a defeated sigh as his features saddened.

"Do you even understand the pain that it brings back? Libby and Jimmy hurt most and you constantly bring her up as if she's still part of the group! Face it! She's not coming back! And she never will."

Sheen took a deep breath. He turned to Libby and noticed the tears in her eyes. She looked down, adverting her eyes. "Libs," he said softly as he lifted her chin. But she pulled away from him.

"Carl!" came a woman's voice.

Carl's face lit up. A smile spread on his face. "Cindy!"

Sheen whirled around as Carl ran toward her. He quickly looked at Libby who stood, motionless as she stared at Cindy Vortex.

_Not good_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The door opened and the shower of kisses soon came.

"Mom," he pleaded. "That's enough!"

Mrs. Neutron moved away from her son to look at him. "What do you mean that's enough? I haven't seen my son in a year!"

"But you got my letter a week ago and we spoke on the phone just yesterday!" Jimmy protested.

"Yes," his mother agreed. "But it's not the same." She took him into her embrace and kissed his forehead. "I missed you, Jimmy."

"It's good to have you back, Jimbo," his dad greeted.

"It's good to be back," Jimmy replied as he pulled away from his mother to give his father a hug. Mrs. Neutron wiped the tears in her eyes away as she smiled joyously.

"Where's Becca?" Jimmy asked as he looked inside.

"Working in the lab," Mrs. Neutron answered. "She's been working on some blue prints for a project she wants your help with. She said she wanted to do something with you like the old days." She smiled at her son and then her expression changed when she noticed the girl with her son for the first time. "Oh!" she exclaimed.

"Ah," his father said as he too noticed the girl.

"A girl!" Mrs. Neutron exclaimed. "Jimmy you never mentioned anything about a girlfriend! And look, Hugh! She's so cute!" She embraced the blushing girl.

"Uh, no, mom," Jimmy began. "She's not my-"

"Well, well, well," came another voice. Jimmy turned. "If it isn't Jimmy Neutron, the scientist."

"Libby!" he shouted with joy. "Sheen! Carl! And. . .Cindy?"

Cindy Vortex stood with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face. She was more beautiful than he had last remembered her. He was happy to see her again, of course, but it pained him at the same time. It was a bittersweet sadness that engulfed his entire being as he looked at her. Memories of good and bad times came flooding back to him. He wanted to be angry, just as angry as she was now, but he couldn't find it in himself to be. He loved her too much to be angry at all. And the anger had only been a game with them as kids. It had always been about the competition, but as they grew, they began to love each other. Or at least _he_ grew to love _her_.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" she replied. "I'm here for the reunion. I was invited."

"Carl called her up," Libby said as she looked away.

Jimmy looked down. He stepped toward them, but stopped. He adverted his eyes. "Well, it's good to see you again."

"Mmm," she said simply. It wasn't much of a reply which seemed to hurt Jimmy, but he turned away.

"Right, well," he continued. "I'd like you all to meet Marcy Hannigan, she's-"

"Jimmy's cute little girlfriend!" Mrs. Neutron added.

Libby's mouth dropped and Cindy's as well.

"Isn't she a little too young, Jimmy?" Sheen asked.

"How old are you, sweetie," Mrs. Neutron asked.

"I-I'm eighteen, ma'am," Marcy replied.

"It's only a five year difference!" Mrs. Neutron exclaimed. "And she's cute!"

Jimmy sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. He knew something like this would happed, but he brought it upon himself. "She's not my girl-"

"She is cute," Libby agreed as she walked to him. She patted his shoulder and smiled. "Just as long as your happy now." She said it as if he had been suffering for years and he _had_ been and he still was. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. She whispered something in his ear before she pulled away and they shared a soft smile.

_For friends, they seem awfully affectionate with each other. Maybe a little too affectionate_, Cindy thought. She looked over at Sheen. He looked slightly jealous and very uncomfortable as he watched the two. He looked. . .worried. Cindy turned toward Jimmy and Libby again, looking them over with a suspicious eye. Had something happened there that she didn't know about? What was the story there?

Mr. and Mrs. Neutron smiled as they watched too. Mrs. Neutron then turned to Marcy. "I hope he's treating you right."

"Mr. Neutron has been very kind to me, yes," she said.

"Mr. Neutron?" Carl asked looking confused.

Jimmy nodded. "I've been trying to say that Marcy is not my girlfriend."

"Ooooh!" they all said in unison.

"We met on the plane," came the girl's small voice. "I wanted to interview him and when we got off I had no where to go and Mr. Neutron-"

"Jimmy, please," Jimmy encouraged.

She blushed as he adverted her eyes. "Jimmy. . offered to take me in."

"Thinking of others," Mrs. Neutron said. "I'm so proud." She smiled.

Marcy smiled at her and then she turned to Jimmy's friends, looking at them all in awe. "I. . .it's. . .it's great to meet you all. Mr. Neutron-" She looked at Jimmy and then back at his friends. "I mean, Jimmy told me he went to school with you all. I was a little surprised, but I should've known better. A celebrity always has celebrity friends."

"You mean you've heard of us?" Sheen asked pointing at Carl and himself.

She nodded. "There have been quite a few stories in the paper about you two. What with your success in the business world and Carl being the only known Llama and squirrel specialist. And of course, Libby. . .Ms. Folfax-"

"Libby is fine," she said with a smile.

"Libby. . .your music is most inspiring," Marcy said. "I loved your recent song. A ballad. It was very touching. I cried. You have real talent."

"Thank you," Libby said. "It means a lot."

"And Ms. Vortex. . .I've seen all your movie thus far. The last role you played seemed to be written for you and your modeling career seems to be going well."

Cindy looked at her with intrigue. "You've done your homework well," she said. It had been an intended compliment, but there was something in her voice that made it sound otherwise.

There was a pause before Mrs. Neutron said, "Well, why don't you all come in. I baked cookies and there's a pie in the oven. There's enough for everyone."

Mrs. Neutron stepped inside as she encouraged everyone to enter. A bark from inside the house came closer and closer and soon Goddard was running down the stairs. He leaped into Jimmy's arms with a bark filled with joy and content. He licked his face and Jimmy let out a laugh as the mechanical dog continued to greet him.

"Jimmy!" came a familiar voice. In seconds an eleven-year-old girl appeared at the door. Her short brown hair lay on her shoulders. Her sunny smile seemed to brighten everyone's mood. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sun's gleam and her soft features radiated with beauty that seemed unnatural for a girl of eleven.

She ran to him, her arms opened wide and then she jumped and Jimmy caught her. He swung her around as they laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," he whispered as he kissed her temple. He put her back on her feet and he stared down at her. "I hope you haven't been giving mom and dad any trouble with your inventions."

"Of course not," she said. "I've been a good girl." She smiled up at him. She looked at Marcy who stood not to far away and then back at Jimmy and gave him a devilish grin as she raised an eyebrow.

"No," Jimmy said. "It's not like that."

"Uh-huh."

"This is Marcy Hannigan," Jimmy introduced. "I met her on the plane."

"Jimmy's told me so much about you," Marcy said as she smile shyly at the small girl.

"Really?"

"Yes. He told me great things."

"You've grown so big, Becca," Libby added. The girl looked at her and her face lit up.

"Libby! Sheen! Carl!" She ran to them and hugged them one by one and then she noticed Cindy for the first time as she stepped away from Carl. Her smile faded and it was soon replaced with a scowl. "What are you doing here?"

Cindy tried to smile but it was obvious that the girl would not smile back.

"Rebecca, sweetheart," came her mother's voice. "Come inside now. Jimmy and his friends will be joining us for some snacks. I hope you can all stay for dinner."

"Of course," came the chorus of Sheen, Libby, and Carl.

"I asked you a question," Becca continued as she looked at Cindy.

"She's here for the reunion," Jimmy said as he pulled her away. He looked at Cindy and Becca caught the emotions that were hurting him inside, but she pulled away from him and advanced toward Cindy, wanting nothing more than to hurt her just the same. But Jimmy pulled her back before she could do anything. He carried her inside as she protested, but it didn't seem to faze him.

"I have to be on my way now," Cindy replied as she turned away. She took her bags and walked toward her own home. Maybe her parents would be more of a welcome to her. But could she really blame the others? After all, she had betrayed them all.


	2. Part 2: Just Go Back Where You Came From

**Author's Note: **Hello. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. The second chapter is here and I'd like to clear one thing up. **This is not a sequal or a spin-off to "New Technology.**" While I was writing it, I noticed that it felt like it was a spin-off and I debated with myself whether or not it should be, but then I thought about it. As the story goes on (and you will see) there are a number of reasons why this can't be a spin-off or sequal whatever to "New Technology." There are things from this fic's time line that won't fit with the "New Technology" time line of events. I think that's the best way to put it. Oh, and I took the liberty of giving Mr. Vortex a name. Anyway, enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 2:** Just Go Back Where You Came From

"I hope you don't think she'll be included in any reindeer games, Jimmy," Becca commented as she sat down beside him at the dinner table.

"Stop," Jimmy replied weakly as he sighed heavily, placing a hand over his eyes. He was getting tired of hearing his family and friends commenting about Cindy. This really wasn't the moment for something like this and anyway he could figure out _himself_ what he would do about the situation.

"I don't think you should be talking to her, honey," Mrs. Neutron added as she continued to serve everyone.

"Yeah, Jimmy," Libby agreed. She thanked Mrs. Neutron for the mashed potatoes and then continued, "She never has any good intentions in anything she does. I should know."

"Just stay away from her," Sheen put in as he reached for a biscuit.

"But Cindy isn't _all_ that bad," Carl defended.

"Oh, please, Carl!" Libby exploded. "Just look at her! Look in her eyes!"

"She's evil," Becca added calmly as she looked blankly at her mashed potatoes. She stabbed them with her fork hard enough to hear it _clank _against the plate.

"Will you all stop it?!" Jimmy shouted as he stood, slamming his hands down on the table and everything fell silent as his glass and plate rattled. They stared at him in shock. "I am a grown man! I can make my own decisions!"

"We're all just worried about you," Mrs. Neutron said. "You have to understand. We don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't get hurt!" he protested as he began to leave the table.

"Wait!" Becca called. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," he said as he walked off never once looking back.

The table grew silent again as they looked down on their plates. They were all feeling a little guilty now. It was a time for a warm family get together with friends and yet there was no fun and games. Everyone seemed to be pinned against each other all because of Cindy's return. But they were all concerned for Jimmy's well-being. If they had one thing in common amongst them all, it was that they all deeply cared for Jimmy.

"Uh. . .I don't want to be nosey, but. . ." Marcy said. "Is Mr. Neutron okay?"

"I'm fine," Mr. Neutron said.

"Not you, Hugh," Mrs. Neutron corrected. "She's talking about Jimmy."

"Oh, Jimbo!" Mr. Neutron exclaimed. There was a pause. "Yeah, he went to his room."

Becca rolled her eyes. "Rebecca, honey," Mrs. Neutron said softly with a sigh. The girl turned to her mother. "Why don't you talk to your brother. He always loved talking to you. He confides in you. He trusts you most."

Becca nodded and then removed herself from the table and walked out the door and up the stairs to Jimmy's old room. She knocked on the door before she opened it. He stood by his window, casting a longing gaze at the house across the street. She balled her hands into fists as she watched him. She hated how Cindy had hurt him. She hated to see him like this and yet sometimes she hated him for being so stupid as to allowing himself to feel anymore sorrow for "the one who got away" as he put it. But _she _was the one who _ran_ away with intention of hurting him. She had never loved him like he loved her. She was the one missing out, not the other way around as Jimmy thought. She was pure evil.

"I'm sorry," she said through clenched teeth. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

Jimmy turned to her and then looked away. After a short pause he said, "You don't mean that." He made his way to his bookshelf and removed a book. The cover read,_ General Science: Sixth Edition. _It was her school textbook. She had left her own books there when he had moved out. She had enjoyed coming into his room more than her own. He had way more science related books and things than she did in her own room and so she enjoyed reading the material he had.

Jimmy looked through the textbook before he put it back.

"I do mean it," she protested as she entered his room. "It's just that I didn't want her hanging around. Not with us. She's hurt you so bad in the past and I don't want you reliving any of that pain, but I guess it's too late."

Jimmy looked at his sister suspiciously as she looked away from him. "What makes you say that?"

"Because I saw your face when you looked at her," she answered simply. There was a silence between them not even they could describe in real words. It was just so unfamiliar to them. "I can't forgive her for what she put you through," she continued, breaking through the silence. "Or what she put this family through after she left. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair!" She was still not looking at him. Her eyes focused on nothing in particular as the anger slowly swirled around inside her, ready to burst, but she held as much of it back as she possibly could. If she got too angry, she'd cry and when she cried it meant that she was weak and the situation had managed to upset her just that much. She didn't want Jimmy to know how hurt she was. She needed to be strong and she hadn't yet been completely convinced herself that she was that upset, though deep down she suspected it. She just didn't want to say it aloud.

Jimmy kneeled down in front of her and pulled her into his arms. He placed his head on her's after gently kissed her soft hair.

"You hurt too, don't you?" he asked softly.

She pulled away. "No," she said a little too quickly. "She never hurt me."

"Who do you think you're fooling, Becca?" he asked.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"She betrayed you just the same. She left not only me, but you too," he said. "You lost someone you cared about that day. I know it."

She didn't say anything as she stood and walked away.

"Becca," he called, still kneeling down. She stopped. "You can talk to me whenever you'd like. I'm here for you, you know."

"Yeah, I know," she said. "But I don't need to talk. I'm not hurt. Not like you." She closed the door behind her and the silence in his room consumed him as he looked down. He shook his head as he sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Her parents had been just as surprised as everyone else was when they opened their door. Her mother couldn't make up her mind whether she was happy or angry. Her father, though made it clear after his surprise had subsided: he was angry. He took one look at her as she stepped through the door (the shock in his eyes was obvious, but when it was gone), he picked up his things, and walked into his office to continue his work. It hurt, but she didn't show it. Her mother on the other hand took a good look at her and stayed completely still until her eyes began to tear and then she sobbed. She hugged her daughter, thanking god she was back home, but yelling and shouting her hate at the same time. It confused her and she didn't know what to make of it, but she decided to take it as a good thing and went up stairs as her mother continued to cry and vent, but a surprising little guest stood outside her door. She smiled.

"Hello, little brother," she greeted.

"What are you doing around these neck of the woods, little red?" he asked as he turned to look at her. His arms were crossed over his chest. A few strands of hair covered his green eyes only slightly, it didn't seem to bother him, though. What _did_ seem to bother him was the fact that his sister was standing only a few feet away from him. The look in his green eyes revealed a calm storm inside. It was obvious he was angry and yet he seemed so calm. He seemed to be taming his anger well.

"Actually," she said. "I'm a blond. Not to quick are you. No worries. You never were." She gave him a playful smirk, but he narrowed his eyes. It had been the way she said it that sounded wrong. She didn't sound like she was playing around, though she was.

"Why couldn't you just stay in Hollywood with all your snotty friends!" he shouted as he moved away from her door. He looked about ready to fight. The storm he was taming was finally set free, but it didn't take him long to regained his composure. He stood straight again and looked at her with those angry yet calm eyes he now had. His mood had quickly changed and Cindy didn't know what to think. "Just go back where you came from. No one really wants you here." He sounded so calm it was amazing. He then turned away and walked to his room. Slowly he closed his door and she could hear him turning on his music and putting the volume all the way up.

She entered her own room then and sat at her vanity table looking at her reflection in the mirror. _Well_, she thought. _He changed_. She use to be able to play fight with him all the time. When he spoke to her, she knew he wasn't playing around. She knew just by looking at him. That kid meant business. She was almost afraid to go to sleep! She never knew! But she smiled anyway as she stood and made her way to the bathroom for a relaxing bath.

Across the street, Jimmy entered his room with Goddard in toe. He had been in the lab looking over some of his old inventions and showing Marcy around after he and his family and friends had reconciled shortly after the small outburst (though they stayed firmly with their on beliefs). Marcy seemed to enjoy it. Her face lit up with awe with every new invention she saw and she had been constantly writing in her notebook while Rebecca took pictures for her. It was yet another hobby of Rebecca's: Photography. Jimmy smiled as he thought of it. She was very ambitious for her age. _So many dreams, so much talent, so little time_. It was what she liked to say when she was talking about her dreams and her future. There was no denying it. The girl was cocky. Maybe not all the time, but sometimes. It almost made him laugh, but he loved her anyway. It was hard not to.

Jimmy removed his tie as Goddard jumped on the bed. He tossed it on the desk chair and sighed as he thought of Cindy. It was nice to see her again. After 5 long years, he was still in love with her. Maybe now more than ever before. Especially, after seeing her again and although she had treated him so carelessly and so faithlessly when they had dated, he couldn't find it in himself to be angry with her. He had gone through that already and he had come to terms with it. Actually, he buried it deep inside. When he thought it'd escape, it always came out in the form of misery and woe. Though, he didn't understand why. Maybe it had been because he just didn't want to be angry anymore. Not with Cindy. It had taken a lot to put their differences aside and become friends before dating. A _very_ long time and maybe he was just afraid of starting from the beginning because he wanted to pick up right where they had last left off.

He lay in bed for a while before he got up to look out the window. Cindy entered her room wearing nothing but a towel. Her hair lay loose across her shoulders. Water dripped slowly from the ends of her hair. She closed the door behind her and he quickly fumbled for the curtains. Goddard barked as he watched Jimmy struggle.

"Shh!" Jimmy scolded as he desperately tried to close the curtains and at that moment as if she had heard Goddard bark (and maybe she had), she looked out her window toward his and he quickly duck for cover, hoping she hadn't seen him. Goddard bounced off the bed and ran to him, barking happily as he wagged his tail. "Goddard, _please!_" Jimmy begged.

Cindy had already caught him. When she had walked into her room, her eyes had caught a glimpse of him. She knew he was there and although it seemed a bit childish, it was cute. She felt like she was in high school all over again. She remembered how in eleventh grade something similar had happened. She entered her room, dressed in a towel. Jimmy had been closing his curtains, ready to turn in for the day when he caught her. Cindy had been clueless of this and removed her towel. She dressed and didn't notice Jimmy watching her until _after_ she had dressed and was closing her own curtains. She screamed then and he quickly closed his curtains and turned off the lights. She remembered how mortified she had been. Her mother knocked furiously on the door, shouting her concern. Her father had been the one who had broken the lock and got inside.

"What's going on? What happened?" he asked.

"Some pervert was watching me from across the street!" she shouted, her anger now consuming her.

After that her father had insisted on going outside to find the man he thought had run away, but Cindy had never told her parents that it had been Jimmy watching from his window.

"Howard Vortex!" Her mother had shouted as she followed her husband outside that day. "You come back here now! Do you want to be taken to jail for murder?!"

"Cool!" Benjamin shouted. "I'm gonna watch dad _beat_ someone!"

"Benjamin!" her mother scolded as the boy ran after his father, a smile on his face. "**BENJAMIN**! _Don't you watch him do it_!"

Cindy held back a laugh thinking about it now. She sighed for a moment as she reminisced. Her family had cared so much for her then and now. . .her brother no longer smiled, her father wasn't that kind person he had always been, and her mother was no longer. . .well, stable. But she pushed the memory aside as she looked out toward Jimmy's window. A devilish grin made it's way on her lips. _Why don't I tease him a little?_ she thought.

She knew Jimmy would check to see if she was looking away to pull the curtains together, so she waited for the right time. She grabbed her brush and combed her hair and sure enough Jimmy took a peak to make sure the coast was clear. She made pretend she hadn't noticed as she held back a smile. She turned, her back facing him and let her towel drop in a hoop around her ankles. Jimmy's jaw dropped wide open and soon Goddard lifted his robotic head to take a peak of his own and without any orders or comments from Jimmy, began recording as he howled.

Jimmy quickly shoved the dog's head down as he set himself beneath the window sill. "_Goddard!_" he scolded. He placed a hand on his forehead as his cheeks burned red with embarrassment. _This is wrong_, he said to himself. _Don't look! Just close the curtains and turn in. _But it wasn't that easy. _Well, it's not like she has anything I haven't seen_, he encouraged. _But it's still so wrong!_

He sat up straight and turned to try and pull his curtains together, but he caught himself looking into Cindy's window again. He watched her dress and then she turned her lights off and went to bed. His heart beat rapidly in his chest. He sat on his knees now, still looking into the other window. A knock on the door and a small voice made him jump.

Becca walked in and as quickly as he could he closed the curtains. He turned to her and waited for her to say something as he held his breath. She looked at him with a funny face, wondering what he was doing, but she shook her head and said, "I'm not even going to ask." She turned away and closed the door. Not wanting to know anything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The following day was an improvement from the previous one. Or so everyone thought it'd be.

"Jimmy!" Becca whined. "Hurry up already! The movie is gonna start without us!"

"The movie waits for no one!" Libby added as she honked the horn. She sat in the passenger's seat of her new convertible as Sheen sat in the driver's seat looking at the car's bottons and things as if he had never seen a custom made car before.

Marcy came out hurriedly with Goddard running after her. Mrs. Neutron quickly scooped him up before he got into the car. "I'm sorry, Goddard," she said. "No pets allowed." The mechanical dog whimpered as he watched Marcy get in the car. They greeted the girl as she sat down. Jimmy came out then with his dad. His arm sat around his son's shoulders and he was giving Jimmy "the talk."

"Now you see, Jimbo," he began "When a man and woman-"

"Hugh, honey," Mrs. Neutron interrupted. "I think Jimmy already knows about all this. He_ is _23 after all. I'm sure he's _experimented _before."

Jimmy blushed. He didn't even know how his father had started talking about it. He just did. How embarrassing. "When did this become about my sex life?" he asked with horror.

"Well, sweetheart," his mother said. "I'm just stating the obvious. It's hard to believe that a young, handsome man like yourself hasn't found someone he can-"

"I'm on my way now!" he said as he approached the car. He took a deep breath as he opened the door. Just as he was about to sit, everyone bursted with laughter. His blush deepened as he attempted not to care. He rolled his eyes and caught a glimpse of Cindy walking out of her house as he did so. He didn't think it was possible, but his blush deepened even more. She caught his gaze and she seemed to smile secretly to herself. She walked down the path of her front yard and made her way down the street.

"H-hey, Cindy!" he called and the laughter stopped. Everyone turned. She looked at him, noticing the sudden stares she was receiving. "Why don't you come along?"

An explosion of voices came from inside the car.

"_What?!_"

"You've _got _to be _kidding_ me!"

"Jimmy, I don't think it's a good idea."

"_Great_ idea!"

He ignored them as he became more comfortable. "It'll be good to be together as a group again."

"What makes you think I'd want to come along?" she asked.

He paused. "I don't know," he said as he shrugged. "I just thought that-"

"I'll go," she interruped. "But I'm telling you, this better not be a way to get me back."

At that Libby spoke, her anger taking over her better judgment. "And I'm tellin' _you_," she began. "Jimmy was only askin' to be nice and I doubt he would _ever_ want to get back with _you_, you hear me?! So don't be goin' around talking about sh-"

"And if you think that this can serve as a way to hurt him more, you are _dead _wrong!" Becca added.

Cindy stared unable to speak, but she nodded not knowing what else to do. Jimmy walked around to the other side and opened the car door for her. She was hesitant, but she soon climbed inside and he sat down beside her as Becca sat on Marcy's lap to make more room. He waved to his parents as they watched him. They couldn't believe how easily he had accepted Cindy, but they were too shocked to complain.

The car ride to the movie theater was quiet. No one made an attempt to even start a conversation. Libby and Becca were both fuming and Sheen constantly sighed. Marcy didn't have a clue what was going on while Cindy sat with her legs crossed, showing just enough skin to make Jimmy's head spin and Carl was happy as can be. The air around them was thick with tension, though some were oblivious to it.

When they arrived, they climbed out one by one. Sheen walked ahead of everyone as he approached the line to buy tickets. Libby stepped beside him as she crossed her arms over her chest, too angry to speak.

"I'll buy the drinks," Carl said gleefully.

"I'll buy the popcorn," Libby mumbled.

"I'll buy the candy," Becca said.

"Don't use your money, Becca," Jimmy said. "Take my wallet."

"If you say so," she said with a shrug. She walked away closely behind Libby.

Marcy had stayed quiet the entire time, they had almost forgotten about her. Jimmy caught her from the corner of his eye, looking down at her shoes.

"Becca!" Jimmy called. The small girl turned around. "Take Marcy with you."

She nodded and with a forced smile she waved Marcy over. The girl looked at Jimmy and then back at Becca and walked to her. The line moved up quickly. Soon it was Sheen's turn. "Seven for _Darkness_, please," he requested. "6 adults, 1 child."

The woman handed him the tickets as he paid her. She looked at him as if she recognized him from somewhere. She looked over at Jimmy and cocked her head. Sheen walked away then and the woman called him back. "Uh, sir," she said. "Your change."

"Keep it," he said simply.

When they stepped inside they found Carl on one line and Libby and Rebecca with Marcy on another. Jimmy, Sheen, and Cindy spilt up. Cindy and Jimmy went to Carl while Sheen went to Libby. One day in Retroville and already they were separated. Even though they had kept in contact with each other over the years, with the exception of Cindy, they seemed miles and miles apart now.

Becca glanced over at her brother. He had been away for a year and although she had received his letters, it wasn't the same. He was finally back home and yet he didn't want to spend any time with her. She still hadn't shown him the blue prints she had been working on. _It's only been a day after all_, she kept saying, but she knew there was more to it than that. She knew,_ just knew _that Jimmy wouldn't be interested. Cindy was back now and he'd give anything to be back in her arms and he'd die before he gave up on her. On them. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. She payed the lady for the candy and left after receiving her change. She walked side by side with Libby. Marcy fell a little behind and soon Sheen had too.

When they joined with the rest of the group, there was silence.

"I'll go save some seats," Marcy offered as she ran off after handing the popcorn in her arms to whoever was closest.

"I'll go with you," Becca replied as she ran after her, stuffing the candy she'd later distribute in her pockets. She didn't want to stay around them, though she knew that they'd see each other again when they were all sitting down.

Sheen and Libby distributed the rest of the popcorn while Carl handed everyone their drinks. Jimmy took Becca's and Carl held Marcy's. "Maybe we should go now," someone said. They all agreed and made their way to their theater. They found Marcy and Becca sitting somewhere in the middle. They each took their seats and no one spoke. It remained that way even on the car ride back home. When they reached Jimmy's house, everyone climbed out of the car. Cindy began her walk across the street when Jimmy called to her. She turned and he approached her. Everyone watched in silent disbelief.

"Uh," he began. "Becca and I made plans to eat ice cream tomorrow. Some time around noon."

"Isn't there school?" Cindy asked. "For Becca?" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him suspiciously.

"No," Jimmy answered. "She's on her vacation. Spring Recess."

"Mmm."

"So. . .?"

"Why are you asking me to come along?"

Jimmy opened his mouth to speak, but he had trouble finding the words. He couldn't tell her he wanted to get back together. She would never go with him then and he couldn't explain how he missed her and just wanted to spend some time with her. He just couldn't tell her everything. His heart felt heavy all of a sudden and he looked down. "I thought it'd be nice to get together as friends," he said finally. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either.

She seemed to think it over and then with a shrug she said, "Why not?" Jimmy smiled joyfully, but Cindy didn't look very enthusiastic about it. She walked away from him then and closed the door as Jimmy said goodbye. He turned to the rest of the group. Libby looked at him in horror and Sheen looked as if he was about to ask if he was feeling okay. Carl was the only really happy one. Marcy didn't know whether to praise him or scold him, though she knew she could never scold a soul. Becca's face turned from surprised to disgusted to angry in a short while. She threw down Jimmy's wallet and ran inside, pushing Marcy aside. He was shocked at her reaction.

"Becca?" he asked. "Becca!" He ran after her and Libby picked up his wallet. She shook her head and followed him inside. Sheen looked to Carl and narrowed his eyes.

"This is all your fault, you know," he said. "None of this would've happened if you hadn't called her for this reunion."

He walked inside as Carl attempted to talk back. "Yeah, well. . .your. . ." His happy mood suddenly changed and now Marcy was the only one left standing outside with him, though she didn't know what to do.

The sun was going down and she sighed. _Maybe it was a mistake to come_, she thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Becca?" came Jimmy's voice from outside her door.

Becca didn't want to see his face, so she attempted to lock her door, but it was too late. Jimmy opened it and stepped inside. Libby stood there with her arms folded across her chest. She held Jimmy's wallet in one hand. She continued to stand there, not wanting to actually come between the two, but Becca knew she'd get into it one way or another.

"You don't want Cindy coming along with us?" Jimmy asked.

"No," Becca answered. "I don't like her. I thought you knew that by the way I acted yesterday when I saw her. Oh, and by the way I was around her at the movie theater."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked. "_Un_invite her?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Don't be so selfish, Becca!" Jimmy scolded. This had taken her aback. She didn't know quite how to react. "I want to spend some time with her. Is that so much to ask? I haven't seen her in years!"

"I haven't seen her in years too!" she added. "But you don't see_ me _going around acting all nice and wanting to spend time with her. I don't even want to see her face!"

He sighed. "Can't you just do this one thing for me?" he asked, pleading with her. "I've never asked anything of you before. This is the first time."

Becca stayed silent as Jimmy's mood became somber. It was true what he said. He had never once asked anything of her. Not once. Memories played back in her mind's eye. She had always been the one asking _him_ for favors and things and he had always done them. Every one of them. Everything she had ever asked of him, he did without question. Wasn't it about time she repaid him?

"I've always did things for you. Whenever you asked for a favor, I'd gladly do it, you know that."

But instead of breathing a sigh of defeat and allowing him this favor, she blew up in his face, her anger swirling into a thick fog in her mind and in her heart. She wanted to be with him. She hadn't seen him for a long time too. Was it wrong that she wanted to spend some quality time with her brother? _Was _it selfish if her to want to spend time with her brother?

"Don't you dare try making me feel bad!" she shouted. "It's not fair when you do that!"

"It's true!" Jimmy protested.

Libby walked in then. "Stop it! You'll tear each other apart!"

"I've done everything you asked me to and I never _once_ asked you for a favor!" Jimmy continued, ignoring Libby. "You're being selfish!"

"No!" Becca protested. "_You_ are! Now get out of my room!"

Jimmy stopped. He looked down at the angry girl and she looked back at him, daring him to say another word. He nodded his head. "Fine," he said. "I see how it is." And with that, he walked out. Libby shoved the wallet in his hand as he walked out. For a long time there was a daunting silence that neither Libby nor Becca could break, but finally, Libby sighed deeply.

"I'm a little pissed too," she said. "He's being dumb. Cindy will just end up hurting him again. But don't you worry. I won't let her get her dirty claws into him again. I can promise you that much"

"Thanks," Becca replied. "But don't promise me. Just do it. Keep them apart. I'll do my best to keep her from him too. I have to. . .he's my brother. She'll hurt him." She looked down at her shoes. Jimmy needed to be rescued from this sick obsession. It wasn't healthy and he needed to get over her and Becca would save him because if she didn't. . .then who would?


	3. Part 3: You’re A False Prophet

**Author's Note:** It's been a while, but it's back! I apologize for the long wait, but I was caught up in school. You know how that goes, I'm sure. Anyway, if you like Becca, you'll enjoy this chapter. She's a main part of this chapter, I think. Oh, and this chapter gives a little bit more insight into the past. Not much, but it's enough to keep you guessing and wanting more. . .MWA HA HA! LOL! I'm crazy! But I'm sure you'll enjoy it. . .I hope.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 3:** You're A False Prophet

She awoke with the sun shining in her eyes. She turned, groaning.

"Wake up, sweetie," came her mother's soft voice as she continued to pull back the curtains.

Becca groaned again._ I don't wanna! _She whined. She wanted to stay in bed the whole day. She wasn't going to spend time with Jimmy if Cindy wasn't going to be with them. There was no way in_ hell_ she'd spend time with _her_ again!

"Come on, Becca," her mother continued. "Get up." She patted her daughter's leg as she spoke. "Jimmy should be back any minute and then the both of you can stay home til noon and then go out for ice cream like you two planned."

_Back? _She thought. He wasn't home? Where could he be? She was curious, but when she remembered that she was angry with him, she chose to forget about it. "I'm not going," she mumbled as she buried her head in her pillow.

Her mother stopped as she reached the door. She turned, her face expressing was a mix of confusion and concern. Then she sighed before making her way to her daughter's bed. "Becca," she began. "I know you and your brother had an argument yesterday, but-"

"Don't tell me you're on_ his_ side?!" Becca shouted as she sat up straight in her bed. She looked at her mother with angry eyes.

"I'm not here to take sides, sweetheart. I'm just-"

"You're taking his side!" Becca accused as she threw her covers at her mother and stood. "Well, you listen to me," she began. "There is no way in hell that I am going to spend time with that good-for-nothing, back-stabber of a-"

Becca stopped when her mother stood, slowly removing the sheet from her face. Now Becca was becoming nervous. She hadn't realized she was disrespecting her mother in such a way and now the woman was angry.

"Now, you listen to _me_," her mother said slowly with a calmness that scared her, "I am not taking sides. And how dare you disrespect me! I came here to comfort you and this is what I get? Well, you know what? I won't bother. You figure this out yourself and don't you dare show your face around me until you know how to speak to me correctly, young lady!" With that her mother turned and walked out.

"Hold on!" Becca shouted, her voice trembling. "I-I didn't-" But her mother wouldn't look at her and then the guilt filled her. She sighed and scolded herself as she walked back into her room. Flopping back on the bed, she thought, _Why me!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cindy looked through her closet. She pondered her choices for a moment as she remembered Jimmy. _I thought it'd be nice to get together as friends_, came his soft voice. "Ice cream sounds nice," she should've said. Or maybe something like, "Yes, I'd love to join you." But no. She had to say "Why not?" with little enthusiasm and a shrug! Why couldn't she just be happy? She was back in the place she grew up in with the people she cared about and Jimmy was as sweet as he had always been when they were together. But she shook her head. Why did she even care?! They betrayed her and she left because it was necessary. Sure she betrayed them, but that was only to return the favor and so she did. No big deal. But despite this she subconsciously continued to go through her closet.

"You really going out with him?" came her brother's voice from the door. She turned a little startled at his sudden intrusion.

"You scared me," she said. She looked back at him as he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. He didn't look directly at her, but she could see that calm storm swirling inside of him within his eyes. It still amazed her whenever she looked in his eyes. They were so intense and emotional. It was obvious he was angry but he was so calm and cool, so collected that it made her begin to think that maybe, just maybe he wasn't really angry. But she knew his anger was real. She could feel it.

"Good," he replied as he turned away from her. He was ready to leave but he stopped. "Don't you think you should leave him alone. You've done enough. Let him be." With that he walked away. She stood staring for a while. Then her anger took over. She narrowed her eyes. _Why does everyone think I'm the bad guy?!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Where was he? She had looked for him everywhere. In his room, his lab, the kitchen, everywhere. She had even called Carl and Sheen and Libby too. All of them had told her the same thing. They hadn't seen Jimmy all day. All of them except Libby. She hadn't answered her phone when Becca called. It didn't matter if she was angry with him anymore, she was just worried about him now. It was an hour passed noon and Jimmy still wasn't home. If he was still going with Cindy to the Candy Bar then wouldn't he have come home a long time ago? _Unless. _. .

With new realization, she stormed toward the door.

Hugh appeared from the top of the stairs. "Where are you going?" he asked as he watched her head for the door.

"I'll be back," she said as she walked out, slamming the door behind her. She marched across the street toward Cindy's house. If he was there with her, then she was going to. . .

She wanted to scream! _I can't believe him! _She thought. _He actually_ did_ go without me! If things were the way they _use _to be, he would've canceled on_ her _and gone to make things right with _me

She made her way to the door an knocked as hard as she could. She waited impatiently for someone to answer. When the door began to open, Becca pushed her way inside, shouting at the top of her lungs, "_Jimmy!_"

"What the-"

She turned. Cindy looked startled and confused. "Where is he?" Becca asked. "Where is Jimmy?!"

"I don't know," Cindy answered quickly. A little too quick. Becca narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"I don't believe you," she said. She turned away from the blond and continued to call to Jimmy. She looked all about the house. "Jimmy, you better come out, you jerk!"

"He's not here," came a familiar, almost long forgotten voice. She stopped dead when she heard him. It had been so long since she had last heard his voice. She slowly turned. Ben stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking at her with stern, yet oddly calm and interested eyes. There was an undying intensity about him too, which she found oddly intriguing. She stared at him for a moment, awed by the way he looked and awed by the angry yet calm aura he had about him. His soft, brown bangs rested on his eye lids. He swept them away without much concern or notice as he walked toward her. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" he asked as the corner of his mouth lifted slightly.

She blushed momentarily as she looked at him, captivated by him. But she snapped herself out of it and turned away. "I guess so," she answered.

"Well, Jimmy hasn't come by at all today," he said. A smile formed on his face, one with a devilish charm. Becca noticed and for a moment she was angered by it, but her anger faded when she realized the smile wasn't directed to her. She turned to Cindy and then to Ben. "Everyone was expecting him after hearing Cindy talk about it. And now it seems that he stood her up." His smile widened.

Becca turned away.

Jimmy hadn't come then? _Then where is he? _She wondered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Libby, I have to go now," Jimmy said hurriedly as he walked toward the door. "I've had enough of this and I'm an hour late. It's already one o'clock!"

"Actually, it's ten passed one," Libby corrected.

He rolled his eyes. "And you call this an intervention?" he asked as he turned to her, his arms spread out to emphasize his words. "Where is everyone?"

"An intervention could involve one person!" she defended.

"Not an effective one," he said.

She scoffed as she folded her arms across her chest.

"We've been arguing about me seeing Cindy since I got here this morning and we still haven't come to any means of an agreement, so I'm going home and I am not going to stop trying to get her back."

"Why not?!" she asked as she stood in front of him, blocking his path to the door. He sighed.

"I told you already, Libby," he said looking her straight in the eyes. "I love her. More than I ever have before and I mean that with every fiber of my being."

He was sincere, which Libby dreaded. She knew it, but she didn't want to believe it.

"Come on," he said softly, as he looked into her eyes. "You of all people should know just how I feel. I know you and Sheen were never in the same situation, but it was something similar wasn't it. Both of you worked hard to get were you are today. You did anything and everything in your power to stay together and now I want to try anything in my power to get back with Cindy. You get me, don't you? You understand, right?"

She understood. She understood it very well, but she knew he'd get hurt if he kept trying. She could feel it in her very soul and it hurt her. It tore her apart inside. Part of her wanted to let him go and let him chase her because love was a beautiful thing and he deserved a chance at it. But another part of her wanted to keep him away from Cindy, wanted to keep him safe because she knew that Cindy Vortex would suck the life out of him, leave him for dead. She would break him and it'd be the end of him and Libby would be _damned_ if she were to allow it!

She stepped toward him as she reached out to touch him. She smoothed her finger tips down his cheek and then slowly touched his lips. She smiled sadly as she remembered the past. It had been so long since she had last tasted his kiss and she longed for it now. Tears began to form in her eyes. "I don't want her to hurt you," she whispered.

With a sigh Jimmy tilted his head slightly and gently held Libby's hand against his cheek and kissed her palm. Her tears fell and with his thumb he swept them away. "Don't cry," he whispered. "I hate to see you cry. I'm like Sheen that way." He smiled and then it faded as he leaned forward. His lips hovered above her's for a moment before he made his move. He moved slightly and kissed her cheek instead. This made Libby chuckle. Jimmy smiled against her temple as he hugged her. "That's forbidden now," he said. She gave a small laugh again as she nodded.

"Don't forget about your sister, okay," Libby said. "She cares about you so much."

Jimmy pulled away from her as he looked at her. "Does this mean that you. . . ?"

"No," she answered. "I still don't approve and I'm still going to continue to try to keep you two apart. Just don't hate me for it. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you hated me." She looked down. "Is that too much to ask?"

Jimmy looked at her, but he assured her. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Libby," he said softly. "I could never hate you." He smiled lightly and more of her tears fell. This time it was Libby who made the move and her lips brushed against his for a light, soft kiss that would last her a lifetime.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Then where is he if he isn't here?" Becca asked.

"Who knows," Cindy replied. "And frankly, who cares?"

Becca's eyes narrowed as her hands balled into fists. "Why you. . .little. . .bi-" But before she could finish, she felt an arm around her waist, dragging her toward the door. She was too surprised to fight back and soon she had somehow turned away from Cindy and was now walking out the door and down the street.

"I'm going out!" came Ben's voice beside her. She turned. Ben was focused on the path in front of him as he continued to hold her about the waist.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded. Ben stepped away from her as he looked at her.

"I'm-"

"Letting _her _get off easy!" Becca finished. "Your sister deserves a slap in the face!"

Ben crossed his arms over his chest and he shrugged with a smile on his face. "I know."

Becca looked at him. "Then why did you stop me? I was just about ready to."

"Hm," he said thoughtfully. Then he shrugged as he said, "I don't know. But I'll tell you what."

"What?"

"Treat me to some ice cream and I'll let you slap her with no interruptions next time. And it can be whenever you want."

Becca was skeptical, but she was unable to keep a straight face and smiled. "Promise," she asked sweetly.

"Promise," Ben replied with a wide grin. "Now how about some ice cream?"

Becca laughed. "Sure. I was suppose to go with Jimmy. He promised me and then. . ."

"He invited Cindy to come along, right?" he asked. His mood had suddenly changed from happy to gloomy.

Becca nodded. "When I heard about Carl inviting her, I didn't actually think she'd come. She had never come before when he had called her up, so I was-"

"Expecting the same results as the previous times," he finished.

"Yes," she said. "And now that she's back I'm feeling so-"

"Left out."

"And-"

"Alone."

"And-"

"Betrayed."

She turned to him as he looked down at his shoes as they walked. "Yeah," she responded. "I kinda feel-"

"Neglected too."

She stopped. He turned.

"Was that wrong?"

"How do you know what I'm going to say?" she questioned as she placed her hands on her hips.

Ben placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Good guess. . .ess?" He continued walking again and Becca walked beside him. She wondered how he could be so friendly with her after what she had done to him. She remembered how she had stopped talking to him completely when Cindy left. She wanted nothing to do with her any more and so she cut all connections with her family. She convinced herself that her entire family should be condemned. She had misplaced her anger for Cindy and so because Cindy wasn't there in person, she had directed all of her anger toward Cindy's family. Or at least a good portion of it and Ben had gotten most of it. She stopped playing with Ben and she stopped talking to them all. She didn't even look at him when he entered the room, any room. Their friendship had ended just like that and now that she thought about it, he had never once asked for an explanation. He did approach her once after Cindy left. It had been only the day after. His eyes were red and puffy. He had been crying and Becca had answered the door. She took one look at him and just as he said her name, she closed the door in his face.

She looked at him, the guilt overcoming her now. She wanted to apologize. She suddenly needed him to accept her apology, but she wouldn't apologize. _I don't deserve his kindness_, she thought. She suddenly felt like crying. She never thought she could treat a person like that, but then Cindy came to mind._ She_ deserved whatever attitude Becca gave her, but Ben was innocent and he had been heartbroken and she turned her back on him, her friend. _I'm like Cindy_, she said to herself as she clenched her fists. _Stabbing my friends in the back! I'm just like her! That stupid-_

"Are you done?" came Ben's voice. He had stopped again and was now holding her arm. She looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Are you done feeling sorry for yourself now?" he asked.

"I'm not-"

"If it makes things any better," he began, "I forgive you."

He began to walk again as he placed his hands back in his pockets. Becca watched him go. "I don't deserve it," she wanted to say, but she couldn't. She ran to catch up and pulled on his arm and he stopped. "Just like that?" she inquired.

He nodded with a light, half smile.

"But why?"

He sighed. "I can't blame you," he said. "Cindy wasn't there in person and so you directed your anger at me instead. I was just a substitute. A scapegoat." He shrugged. "You were hurting too. I understand that and I also understand that I can't hate you for that."

She began to tear. "But I hurt you," she said. "I back stabbed you. I shut you out when you needed me. What kind of a person does that make me?"

"You were hurting," he repeated. "And sure I hated you for a while, but I realized that you were just trying to cope like me. Now what kind of person would _I_ be if I hated someone who was hurting just as much as I was?"

"But I-"

He shook his head. "Don't worry about, really. It's not your fault and I don't blame you, so don't blame yourself." He wiped away a stray tear and looked at her for a long time as he took her hand in his. "Come on." He guided her down the street, being as gentle and sweet as Becca never thought possible. She smiled at him, wiping away her remaining tears. It felt good to have someone forgive you. To have someone accept you so quickly. It felt really good.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm home!" Jimmy called as he stepped into the kitchen. His mother turned to him with a tray of freshly baked cookies.

"Welcome home, sweety," she greeted happily. She gave him a kiss on the cheek when he approached her.

"Where's Becca?" he asked as he took a cookie from the tray.

"She went out a while ago," Hugh answered from the door. "She looked pretty angry."

"Bark, bark!"

Jimmy looked down and patted Goddard on the head as he smiled. "Hey, boy."

The mechanical dog sat on his hind legs as his screen appeared. SHE WENT OFF TO LOOK FOR YOU AT CINDY'S, it read. Jimmy's jaw dropped and he dropped his cookie. He ran to the front door, opened it, and ran in the direction of Cindy's house. He hoped that nothing had happened.

His parents watched him run off. They looked at each other and smiled.

"We have the house to ourselves," Judy announced as she placed the cookies on a nearby table.

"Yes, we do, sugar-booger," Hugh replied.

"You know what this means right, Hugh?"

"Of course I do." His wife leaned close to him. "You can see my new additions to the family!"

"Huh?"

"I was up late last night remember? I was working on a project." He nodded. "I made a whole family. One is me, another is you. Becca and Jimmy are there too! I even made a family one of the Wheezers!"

Judy sighed as she allowed her husband to lead her. "Okay, dear."

She took one quick glance over her shoulder and watched as Jimmy reached the Vortex home and shook her head. She didn't like this one bit.

Jimmy knocked on the door just as his mother closed the door to their own home. Cindy answered the door. She looked surprised to see him at first, but then her anger set in. "Look, Neutron," she said. "You're late and I don't feel like going out anymore, so-"

"Becca," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Where is Becca?"

"Oh," she replied a little embarrassed. "She was here a while ago, but she left."

"Do you know where she went?" he asked, his concern setting in full now.

"No," she answered. Jimmy sighed heavily as he turned to look down the street. _Where could she be? _

"Well, thanks anyway," he said. He walked away, but stopped when he heard Cindy speak.

"That's it?"

He turned. "Huh?"

"You asked me out and now you're late and you're not going to even going to apologize for it?"

"I didn't ask you out," he said. "I just-" He stopped. "Listen, I'm sorry, but we have to do this some other time. I'm worried about Becca now and I'm trying to find her, so I really don't have time for this."

"You don't have time for me?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"No, that's not what I said!" he tried to explain, but Cindy wouldn't allow it.

"Please," she said. "I know what you meant."

"No, it's not like that! I-"

But she slammed the door before he could finish. He rubbed his head. _I think I need a drink_, he said to himself as he walked away from the Vortex home.

"Mr. Neutron?"

He looked up and saw Marcy looking at him. She was holding some grocery bags in her hands. "Are you alright, sir?"

"Please," he said. "Call me Jimmy. There is now need for 'Mr.' or 'Sir'. It's just me."

"I know, Mr. Neutron, but-" She caught herself before she could finish. "Ji-Jimmy, but you're possibly the most influential person in society today and it doesn't seem right for me t o be calling you by your first name. I hardly know you."

He smiled. "No, don't worry about it."

"But-"

"Jimmy will do," he said. He smiled and she blushed, returning him a shy smile. "Here let me help you with those." He reached for the bags, but she stepped back.

"No, it's fine. I could-"

"Let me help you," he said softly and with a blush she smiled and handed him the bags she held. He took them gladly and walked her to the house.

Cindy watched this from the window. Something inside of her seemed to go off. She squeezed the curtains and suddenly felt the need to tear them apart. Was this jealousy? She forced herself away from the window and walked to her room. She hoped it wasn't.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Can I tell you something?" Ben asked as he looked down into the sand. His ice cream melted as he spoke. He had barely touched it.

"Sure," Becca said as she turned to him in her swing.

After they had visited the Candy Bar, they had gone to the park. Now they sat on a set of swings, watching the small children play in the sand box as they ate their ice cream.

Ben didn't look at her. "When Cindy left, did. . .she. . .say anything about why she left?"

"It was something about Jimmy and Libby betraying her. But I asked them both about it, they didn't know what she was talking about. On the message she left she rambled on and on about a dream she had that Jimmy and Libby successful crushed." She looked at him again. "Why?"

"Oh," he said. "I just. . .wanted to make sure."

"Did she call you?"

"Yes." He nodded. "She said she wasn't coming back, but she'd be _sure to call_." He said these last few words with mock enthusiasm. Becca reached out and gently touched his arm.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?"

"I thought I was getting over it," he said as he stood, startling Becca. "And then she comes back out of no where! I mean, who the hell does she think she is?!"

The small children playing in the sand box turned to look at him. Fear seemed to overwhelm them suddenly as they watched Ben. He threw down his ice cream cone and shouted at the top of his lungs, "I hate that stupid tramp! She leaves and then comes back five frickin' years later! Five! And expects everyone to be happy-go-fu-"

"Ben!" Becca shouted.

"Mommy!" the small kids screamed as they ran away like puppies with their tails between their legs.

He sat down on the swing again. "I use to think that maybe she really wanted to get away from _me_. We had gotten into an argument only two days before and we had stopped talking completely. I gave her the cold shoulder and I almost didn't go to her _stupid_ graduation. Dad convinced me to go to at least show support for Jimmy, Libby, Sheen, and Carl. Plus," he said. He paused. "I wanted to see you." He shrugged and Becca blushed slightly as she smiled. He sighed as he continued to look down at his shoes. He held on to the chains. "I thought she had used Jimmy and Libby as a cover up. For two years I thought it was really my fault. That's why I went to you the very next day after Cindy left. Because I wanted to apologize. I knew Jimmy was hurt when I heard the message Cindy had left us. She was blaming him and I knew she had left something for him. I wanted to apologize for everything she had said because it was really me she was angry with, but you-" He wiped away his tears. "It's nothing now."

"No," Becca said. "It's something. I still feel horrible for doing that to you. You looked so hurt but I turned on you for no reason at all!"

"I still don't blame you," he said as he looked at her. "You're actions are justifiable."

She shook her head. "I don't see how you would think that."

"I told you already," he said softly. "You were hurt and it would've been wrong of me to hate you just because you were hurting."

She smiled. "You're the closest thing to a saint," she said. "You and Marcy."

"Marcy?"

"That reporter, high school girl staying with us. Jimmy brought her home."

Ben smile. "He brought her home?"

Becca punched his arm. "Get your mind out of the gutter." They laughed. "Anyway, she's like the Virgin Mary and you're like. . .her son."

He stopped. "I'm Jesus?"

Becca looked at him. Somehow that didn't seem right.

"I'm Jesus," he said again as he stood. "Obey me! Bow before your Lord and Savior."

Becca stood as she licked her ice cream cone. "Forget what I said. You're no Jesus. You're a false prophet."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh, thank you so much, Marcy," Mrs. Neutron said as Marcy helped put everything away for her with Jimmy's help too. "Thank you both so much."

"Marcy deserves all the credit," Jimmy said. "I just helped carry the bags inside."

"But you helped me so much, Mr. Neutron," she said quickly.

"I did?" Hugh asked.

"Not you, honey," Mrs. Neutron replied.

"Oh, right," he said.

"Please, _please_, call me Jimmy," Jimmy begged.

Marcy blushed a little. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Jimmy assured. "Just remember." He placed the remaining things in the fridge and prepared to go out again. "I'm going out to look for Becca again."

"She wasn't at Cindy's?"

Jimmy shook his head.

"I'll go with you," Marcy interjected. Everyone turned to her and she suddenly felt a little embarrassed. She blushed with the attention adverted to her. "That is if you don't mind."

Jimmy smiled. "No, please," he said. "I'd like the help."

She nodded and together they walked out the front door in search of Rebecca.

Mrs. Neutron followed them out to the porch and watched them go. She suddenly became worried. Not about Becca. She somehow knew she was alright, but about Jimmy and Marcy.

"What's the matter?" Hugh asked, taking notice in his wife's sudden change.

"I suddenly have a bad feeling about that girl."

"Marcy?" Hugh asked. "But she's such a nice girl."

"That's what will cause trouble," she said. "Her kindness."

* * *


	4. Part 4: Why Was It That You Came Back?

**Author's Note:** Hello. I'm sorry this took long. School and blah blah, you know. I also had some writer's block. But it's all good now and so I hope enjoy this new chapter. And to **Mr. Cuete**, of course I want to be your amiga! I hope the offer still stands. Lol! I want to be everyone's friend! Oh, and I remember one reviewer asked about Jimmy and Libby. I think it was **MzBojanles**. Well, you'll just have to keep reading. Oh, and please forgive the " -" things. They indicate a break in the fic. It's all the QuickEdit will allow from my uploaded documents other than my story, I mean. I can't even fix it with the QuickEdit because I can't. The site won't let me. Anyway, enjoy.

" -"

**Part 4:** Why Was It That You Came Back?

Jimmy ran down the street where he saw Marcy emerge from the book store. She looked at him worriedly as he breathed with difficulty. He adverted the worry in her eyes and looked at her with hope, wanting to know if his sister had been seen by the store owner.

"She wasn't there," Marcy said. "And the manager hasn't seen her."

_Damnit!_ He thought. _Where could she be!_

At that moment he heard a familiar laugh and he was flooded with relief as he turned. Becca walked beside Benjamin as she laughed.

"Becca!" he called. The girl wiped her eyes of the tears and looked up. Her smile slowly faded. He ran to her. His chest heaved with every breath he took as he stopped. He placed his hands on her shoulders and fell to his knees too exhausted and too happy to stand. He embraced her then and the girl didn't know how to respond. "I was so worried about you."

In seconds Marcy was at his side. "We searched just about every where for you," she said. "Mr. Neutron was very concerned. He was going mad with worry."

Becca pulled away from him. "You're being a little dramatic, don't you think?"

Jimmy looked at her too stunned to think. He shook his head and spoke. "What are you talking about? I was out of my mind looking for you! Geez, do you know how many things run through a guy's mind when his sister has gone missing!"

He stood now.

"I wasn't missing!" Becca replied. "I was with Ben." She looked away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. "We went to the Candy Bar."

Jimmy looked at her. "But I thought we were-"

"Yeah," she said, looking at him. "_We_ were. Until you invited _that_-"

"Hey!" Jimmy interrupted. "Don't talk about her like that."

"I didn't even say anything."

"Yet."

"And how do you even know I was going to say anything_ that _bad?"

Benjamin was unable to contain his laughter. The rest of the group turned to him.

"What's so funny?" Becca asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing," he answered. "I just think it's funny." He shrugged. "I don't know. Look, why don't you guys just make up already. If you don't now, you will later, so why wait til then?"

Jimmy stared at the boy and after a while, he smiled at him. Benjamin returned his smile with one of his own. Jimmy turned to Becca.

"Listen," he began. The girl faced him. "I'm sorry. It's just that. . .I still-"

"Love her," Becca finished, disappointedly.

"Yeah, and I wanted to be with her even for a little while and I thought it'd be nice to invite her along with us." He smiled sadly at her. "Just as friends."

"Whatever."

"What she means is," Benjamin said, "that she understands very well and you're forgiven."

Becca turned to him narrowing her eyes at him. He smiled sweetly at her and she turned away. "Yeah," she said eventually. "What he said." She looked at Jimmy from the corner of her eye and watched as he brightened with joy and she was unable to hold back a smile. She always liked him best when he smiled. Ben elbowed her lightly and motioned toward Jimmy and Becca pretended to be exasperated. She made her way to Jimmy and hugged him.

"I love you," Jimmy whispered to her and she smiled. Now she hoped that things would stay this way. She hoped that there wouldn't be any more nonsense about Cindy.

" -"

Cindy sat back on the couch, flipping through the channels. She constantly looked out the window toward Jimmy's house. He hadn't returned yet and Becca and Benjamin were a no-show as well. She sat up straight and turned the t.v. off. She looked out the window and gazed outside. Still no sign of Jimmy or her little brother or Becca. She placed the remote on the coffee table and stood. She made her way to the window and gently pulled the curtain aside to give herself a better view. She leaned against the wall beside the window and watched the road for any sign of human life. She was completely bored and at this moment nothing sparked any interest other than seeing Jimmy again, which she found strange. She tore herself away from the window. _What the hell am I doing? _She asked herself. _What does it matter if he's not back yet? Why do I even care?_ But oddly enough it did matter and she did care, she just didn't want to admit it to herself.

She heard a laugh and turned around to look out the window. It was Becca. She was laughing at something Ben had said and Jimmy was rolling his eyes. _That_ _girl _was walking beside him, trying to contain her laughter as she blushed from who knew what! She blushed for a variety of reasons it was hard to tell what she was blushing about sometimes. Cindy scoffed as she watched her. She folded her arms across her chest and thought, _Is that what he likes? Young, innocent girls who look like they should be working in a library!_ Her eyes narrowed and she turned away and stormed toward the door. She reached for the door knob, but stopped before she touched it. She let her hand fall at her side. _What am I doing? Why am I acting this way? _Her anger completely fell away now, making way for confusion. She shook her head and walked back to the window. She didn't look out to watch them this time. Instead, she went to sit on the couch and as Ben made his way to the front door, Cindy fell gently to her side on the couch, wondering what was wrong with her. She shouldn't be caring this much about who Jimmy was with, if he was actually with her. She shouldn't care at all!

Ben opened the door and made his way up stairs never once looking towards the couch where Cindy lay. He didn't know she was there. She could hear him sigh happily to himself and soon after he began to whistle, a happy song as he walked up the stairs, skipping every other step.

"He sounds happy," came her father's voice behind her to no one in particular.

"He was out with Becca," she said, not realizing she had said it allowed. She sat up and turned to look at him. He stared at her for a moment as if he had seen her for the first time. The shock disappeared quickly and he walked away without another word.

Cindy flopped back on the couch, her head buried in a pillow. Her whole family was against her.

" -"

Today would be the day to have some fun in the sun! The whether was perfect for a trip to the beach and the sun sat high up in the sky. Becca happily put on her shorts over her bathing suit as she whistled to herself. It would only be Jimmy and her and the gang. No Cindy today! At the beach she'd be able to finally tell Jimmy what her plans were for the invention they would create together, like they use to. She wanted things to go back to normal and she hoped today would be the start of that.

"Becca!"

"I'm coming!" she called.

"_Becca!_"

"_I'm coming!_" she shouted. "Geez, keep your shirt on!" She made her way to her brother who stood waiting for her outside. Libby and Sheen were being playful with one another as Carl sat back and watched them with a blushing Marcy.

"Have fun, you guys," Mrs. Neutron said as Becca ran to the car, all smiles. She took Marcy's hand and pulled her inside after her. Sheen and Libby followed.

"We will," Jimmy assured as he walked to the car. He heard Becca scream and looked inside. Libby and Sheen were tickling her. He smiled to himself and as if he sensed her he looked up and caught Cindy walking out of her house just as his parents headed inside. He opened his mouth, ready to invite her, but he looked in the car when Becca screamed again, a smile on her face as Libby and Sheen continued tickling her and he smiled to himself. He couldn't let her down again. She was too important. He looked up at Cindy again. She too was very important, but he had promised his sister.

Cindy looked up as if she knew that Jimmy had been staring and she stared back. A hard, cold stare. He smiled weakly and waved with uncertainty. Her face expression never changed as she gave a small, unenthusiastic wave. She was hiding a lot and Jimmy knew it. He knew he had done something five years ago when they last saw each other, he just wished he knew what it was.

"Cindy, come along."

The screaming and fun in the car stopped as soon as the words had been said. Everyone looked up and toward Jimmy. He shook his head slowly and looked at Carl who was waving Cindy over. "We're all going to the beach! You should come with-"

In seconds Libby and Sheen were out of the car, covering Carl's mouth. Becca jumped out soon after. "He didn't mean that!" she shouted back to Cindy. "Shove him in the car! Shove him in the _car_!"

Carl gave a struggle as Libby and Sheen were trying to do as Becca ordered. Marcy, though shy and not very persuasive attempted to settle everyone down with, "Can't we j-just get a long?"

"Jimmy, help me!" Carl managed to say as Sheen momentarily removed his hand from his mouth.

"Cover it!" Libby demanded.

"Well, help me get him in the car!" Sheen argued.

"Hey, guys," Jimmy said. "Guys!" He joined the struggle, trying to release Carl from Libby and Sheen's grip and Becca's too. "Stop!" he said as he managed to pull them all away from each other. He straightened his shirt and looked up at Cindy who watched with slight amusement. She looked at him, waiting for him to speak. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"You should come along with us," Carl contributed. "It'll be fun. Jimmy and I don't mind. I'm sure Marcy doesn't either, right, Marcy."

The girl shook her head. "But-"

"See," Carl said. "She doesn't mind."

"But_ I_ do!" Becca, Sheen, and Libby protested.

Cindy was just about ready to decline Carl's offer when he made his way to her and took her hand, leading her inside. "Come on," he urged. "It'll be fun."

Cindy was only speechless. She allowed Carl the permission to lead her into the house to her room.

Becca stood staring. She turned to Jimmy. He shook his head, but she stomped toward the front door and stormed inside. "Fine!" she shouted. "If she comes then Ben is coming too!" And with that she ran up the stairs. She remembered where Ben's room was and when she came to his door, she opened it and pulled him along back down the stairs.

"What's going on?" he looked outside to Jimmy and Marcy as they reached the front door. He looked back at Becca.

"Your sister," she said through gritted teeth, "is coming with us to the beach."

"Your brother-"

"Carl."

"Oh," Ben replied. "Okay, but what does this have to do with me?"

Becca stopped and turned to him with a forced smile. Her teeth were still clenched. "You're coming too." She turned away and called for Mr. and Mrs. Vortex.

They emerged from the back of the house and met Becca in the livingroom.

"Rebecca!" Mrs. Vortex exclaimed. "It's so nice to see you. It's been such a long time since we last saw each other like this."

Becca smiled as she nodded. "Yes," she said. "It's been too long." She sounded sad all of a sudden and guilty.

Mr. Vortex looked down at his son and then at Becca and he caught them holding hands. He soon realized what was going on and nodded. "You need to tell us something?"

"Huh?" Becca replied. "Oh, yes." She paused and then continued, "Can Ben come with me and my brother. We're going to the beach. Sheen, Libby and Carl are coming too. So is Marcy, our new friend and. . .Cindy."

Mr. Vortex raised his eyebrows. "You guys are talking to her?'

"Not exactly," Becca replied, honestly. "Carl invited her and so. . .she's coming. I thought it'd be nice to have Ben come along too so he wouldn't stay home alone. I know he doesn't have much to do and I wanted him to come along."

"Well, it's alright with me," Mrs. Vortex replied.

"Sure," Mr. Vortex agreed.

Becca brightened. "Thank you!" she said before pulling Ben away and to his room again. As they passed the door, they saw Jimmy and Marcy approach. "Be back in 5."

Ben looked at Jimmy and Marcy, pleadingly, mouthing the words, "Help me."

Jimmy only smiled as he waved him off.

"Trader," the boy mouthed as Becca continued to pull him up the stairs.

" -"

"Carl."

"Here. You'll need this and that."

"Carl."

"And another pair of shorts just-"

"Carl!"

Carl turned to the angry blonde. She shook her head. "What are you doing?"

He smiled at her. "I'm helping you get ready for the beach."

She shook her head again as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What makes you think I want to go?"

Carl looked at her with a smile on his face and a gentle sadness in his eyes. "Because you came back."

Cindy stopped. She looked at him wondering what he meant.

"You came back here," he said. "To Retroville. To your family. To your friends. To Jimmy."

"I didn't come for-"

"Yes, you did," Carl said softly. "You did come back for Jimmy because you still love him and you wanted to see him again."

"I never loved him," she protested.

"Yes, you did," Carl replied. "Ever since elementary school."

"That was just some stupid little crush that I got over when we hit middle school."

"That's not true," Carl said. "You two dated in eighth grade."

"What are you talking about!" she asked. "That wasn't a date. We just went to the eighth grade dance together because Nick had broken up with me and Jimmy had no one to go with. We were doing each other a favor!"

Carl shook his head as he smiled. He knew it went much deeper than that. He had seen the look in Jimmy's eyes the following Monday at school. He was happy and so was she. They both had stars in their eyes even two days after the dance. They had even been nice to each other for the last month or two of school and throughout summer too.

"If you don't love Jimmy and if you don't care about your fiends, then why was it that you came back?" Carl asked.

Cindy stayed quiet for a while. _Why _did _I come back? _She asked herself. She thought for a moment and the silence between her and Carl seemed longer than it should've been. She then answered his question with,"I was invited here."

"But you never came before when I called you. You didn't come until you knew for sure Jimmy would be here. You didn't come until I_ told_ you Jimmy would be here too."

She closed her mouth and turned away and Carl knew he had her. He made his way out the door.

"Come on," he said. "Change into your bathing suit and then we can go." He smiled one more time before he closed the door behind him.

"I don't love him, you know!"she said once the door was shut. "I don't love him."

" -"

Becca rummaged through Ben's things looking for a back pack to put everything in. He watched her as she did this, wondering why exactly she wanted him to go along, although, he was pretty sure he knew why.

"Becca," he called.

"Hmm," she replied as she looked in his closet.

"I know you don't really want me to go," he announced.

She stopped and turned to him. "Of course, I do," she protested, though she didn't sound very genuine.

He frowned at her as he folded his arms across his chest, indicating that he did not believe her. Becca walked over to his bed and flopped down. "Fine," she said with a sigh. "Don't get all pissy about it."

Ben rolled his eyes, but said nothing about her comment.

"I don't want to suffer alone, okay?" she said. "I can't stand the girl and I'm just not going to go through another day of crap from Cindy Vortex. Not alone anyway."

Ben had taken this in a way Becca hadn't meant it to sound and he became angry."So you thought 'Why not bring Ben because he obviously doesn't suffer enough at home-"

"No, that's not what I-"

"'-He just lives with her and all. That possibly can't be enough punishment.' " He shook his head. "I live with her and yet that isn't enough suffering? I have to hang out with her too!"

Becca stood, narrowing her eyes. "You know what? Fine, don't come!" she shouted as she shoved him aside. "I didn't even mean it like that!" She slammed the door behind her.

Ben sighed. "Becca, wait," he said exasperated and frustrated with himself. He opened his door. "Becca!" He caught up to her and stopped her. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just. . .I've had enough of Cindy for one day, you know? I mean, I wake up and there she is, in the room right beside me and then when I eat, there she is again. Sitting beside me or across from me or whatever. It's no picnic for me."

"And for me it is?" Becca asked.

"No, I know it isn't," he replied. "But I live with her. I have to see her everyday. You don't."

Becca looked down. "I guess then it was selfish of me to think you'd come along just like that."

"Not at all," he said as he gently touched her arm to reassure her. She looked at him. "I just overacted is all."

"I really do want you to come," She said softly, a small blush spreading across he cheeks.

"And I really want to go," he whispered with a smile, making her blush even more.

"Woo!" came Libby's voice.

"You can say that again," Sheen replied.

Becca and Ben turned to their audience. Mrs. Vortex stood, her head tilted to one side, tears of joy in her eyes. "My little boy is growing up so fast," she said to which Mr. Vortex who stood behind her agreed.

"My boy is finally becoming a man."

Sheen and Libby stood side by side as well as Marcy and Jimmy who looked at them with smiling faces.

"You know," Sheen said. "For a minute I thought it was touch and go there. You two were going at it and I thought that you wouldn't pull through."

Libby tried keeping her laughter to herself.

Ben and Becca looked down to hid their blushes.

"We're just a big joke to you, aren't we," they said in unison as they descended the stairs.

"Of course not," Jimmy said. "Come here, my little brother-in-law." Jimmy pulled Ben to him and rubbed his head, messing up his hair. Sheen soon pulled the boy away from Jimmy and got him in a head lock. Ben attempted to escape, but to no avail. Sheen was playful, but Ben didn't like it. He continued to try and escape. He called to Becca for help, but she just smiled and walked away. She ran up the stairs as Sheen continued to play around.

Carl soon came down holding Cindy's bag. Cindy followed him and for the first time since he had seen her again, Jimmy had seen something else other than anger. She was uncomfortable and she didn't know how to act. He wondered what had happened. Carl looked happy. A ray of sunshine, ready for the beach. _Really_ ready with sun screen on his nose and huge sunglasses over his eyes and a long button down shit and a pair of shorts and his shoes and a nice pair of socks. He wore a hat to help keep any more sun from hitting his face.

Sheen's grip on Ben's head loosened and Ben took this opportunity to make his way to his room. It didn't take Becca long to come back down and Ben soon after. Nothing was spoken between the group, not even when they were all huddled up in the car. Mrs. Vortex had attempted to say something nice before they left, something she thought would help lighten the mood: "Have a great time at the beach, kids!"

Mr. Vortex had left the room as soon as Cindy had come down, so he did not see them off as Mrs. Vortex had. Becca only hoped that the day would get better. She didn't think it'd be too bad. She had Ben with her.

" -"

"Isn't this great!"

Becca stood up, tired of laying down on her towel. She watched the people enjoying themselves as they splashed about in the water. She looked at Ben who sat reading a book. The cover read, _The Catcher in the Rye_. She rolled her eyes. "Come on," she said as she pulled on his arm. He looked at her.

"I'm reading."

"I can see that," she replied. She pulled on his arm again and managed to pull him up on his feet. "He had some emotional break down and ended up in a mental institution or something. That's where he's telling his story from. Now, come on!"

"You just ruined it for me!" he said, a smile on his face. He tried to keep from laughing. He wasn't angry, for some reason he was just the opposite. She smiled at him and pulled him toward the water. He threw his book aside and allowed Becca to pull him.

"Aren't they just cute?" Libby asked as she turned to Sheen. He smiled.

"They aren't half as cute as you are," he said. He leaned forward, closing his eyes and expecting a kiss.

"But they are the cutest!" Libby exclaimed, ignoring her fiancee.

He bowed his head low as if he had just lost a battle.

"I think I've been in the sun too long,"came Carl's voice behind them. "Or maybe I'm just allergic."

"You're allergic to everything, Carl," came Sheen's reply.

"I am not," Carl whined.

"You are too," Sheen argued.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am _not_!"

"Are_ too_!"

"_Stop_ it!" Libby finally shouted. "You guys sound like you're in elementary school again.

"Do not," Sheen and Carl both protested.

Libby shook her head with a sigh. Jimmy only laughed and then turned to Marcy.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked.

She pushed her glasses up her nose. "Oh, yes, sir. . .Jimmy."

He smiled. "Good." He looked to Cindy. She sat on her towel, her shorts on. She was still looking uncomfortable. She hadn't spoken a word since they got there and everyone had ignored her. Everyone except Carl, who spoke to her. But she never replied to him. Just nodded to show she was listening every so often. But now Carl looked about ready to fall asleep and Cindy looked alone, sitting there, hugging her legs, watching everyone else have fun. Something tugged at his heart and to relieve his pain as well as her's, he approached her and sat down. For a while he didn't speak and she didn't really seem to notice he was there. He watched her from the corner of his eye. She looked deep in thought.

"Cindy," he said and she turned to him, acknowledging him. He shrugged as he spoke. "Why don't you go out there and join the fun."

She looked at Becca and Ben, playfully splashing water at each other, flirting with one another. She shook her head.

"Why not?"

Cindy licked her lips and took a deep breath as she turned to him. "They both hate me. Or did you forget that?" She turned away from him to watch the two youngest at play.

Jimmy was stunned to have heard her voice and even more so at the words that she had spoken.

Everyone had turned to them, watching, waiting.

"They don't hate you," Jimmy said. "They're just-"

"Angry? Upset?"

"Well. . .yeah."

She shook her head. "It goes so much deeper than that, can't you see? I hurt them in a way that was unimaginable to them both and over the years that anger and denial and whatever it was they felt while I was away manifested itself to something so much more powerful." She paused. "Hate."

Jimmy did not respond.

"They hate me, Jimmy," she said as she placed her head on her knees. She expressed sadness and guilt for the first time. Jimmy felt for her and to try to comfort her, he slowly moved his arm, ready to place it over her shoulders until-

"Oh. . .my. . .GOD!" Everyone turned except for Cindy. "Janice! _Janice!_"

"Wha-Ohmygod. . ."

Sheen stood. "May I help you ladies?" he said flirtatiously. The girls giggled.

"Down, Romeo," Libby said as she pushed him aside, throwing him off balance and making him land not so gracefully on the warm sand.

"May I help you?" Libby asked politely.

"It's you!" one of the girls said. "You're Libby Folfax! And she's-" she said pointing at Cindy now, "Cindy Vortex!"

"OHMYGOD!" the one called Janice shouted. "I would so love your autograph!"

"Oh, me too!" the other one shouted.

Libby smiled. "Of course."

"OHMYGOD!" the girls screamed.

"Do you have a pen?"

The girls looked at one another and scrambled back to their towels. "We'll be right back they said as they made their way back to their things.

A few moments later the girls came back with a pen and paper. They took turns getting Libby's signature and Cindy had been civil enough to sign for them too. They returned about half an hour later asking for Jimmy's autograph realizing he was in last weeks _Seventeen_ magazine. One of the photographers had been stalking him and took some pictures of him as he walked out of the building where he worked for something to eat. The girls had asked him to sign on his picture and he did.

It seemed to calm down after that. There hadn't been to many people there and so they were safe from a swarm of fans. Not many other people had approached them after and so when the people stopped coming, Jimmy sat beside Cindy again. She was still watching everyone else. This time though he was thankful that it was just the two of them. Libby and Sheen went off to join Becca and Ben in their fun and had convinced Carl to join them. Jimmy had declined their offer and Cindy had declined Carl's offer. Marcy had been dragged in whether she wanted to join or not and they all seemed to be having fun.

Jimmy opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm not going to tell you anything about how I feel, so you're wasting your time," Cindy said. She wasn't very cold, just a little upset.

He nodded. "Okay," he said. "But-"

"Just don't talk," she interrupted. "Please."

Jimmy nodded again and sat there, silently beside her, watching the others have fun. He looked at her for few seconds before turning away. He wanted to say something that sounded supporting. Something that sounded inviting and. . .friendly because he knew that it was what she needed. But she didn't want him to speak and if he were ever going to become her friend again then he'd have to win her trust back. So he'd grant her every request even if it took a life time for her to finally forgive him. But he hoped it'd get better. This was a start, though. At least now they were actually talking and actually hearing one another for a change and they were on friendly terms, considering their situation.

_I just want you to be happy_, he thought to himself as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.


	5. Part 5: Seeing Each Other In Secrecy

**Author's Note:** I know this took me a while and I'm so sorry. But here's this new chapter! Yay! . . . . . . . . No. Okay.

Oh, and** Dory**, I'm so sorry I never e-mailed you about the fanart, but your e-mail address didn't show up in your review. Not all of it anyway. But I'd love to get fanart from you, form anyone! Lol! That would be _sooo_ **awesome**! I remember I wrote a little something about the way Becca looked in chapter one. It wasn't much but it was something and I wrote about Ben's appearance in chapter two. There was actually very little there. I think I only mentioned his eye color and in chapter 3 there was also something about his looks. If it isn't enough just let me now.

And to **Mr. Cuete**, I could always use another friend :)

And to **Angela Jewell**, I know you've been waiting a while to find out just why Cindy left and you're in for a treat. **All** of you are!

* * *

**Part 5: **Seeing Each Other In Secrecy

"I don't like it."

"What's to like?" Libby commented. She shook her head. "I just can't believe him."

"Just leave him alone," Carl said. "He wants to be able to talk to her again. Is that so bad?"

"Yes!" Libby and Becca shouted.

Ben held back a laugh, but Becca caught it.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," he replied.

Becca narrowed her eyes at him. "Doesn't_ this_ frustrate you?" She asked pointing at her brother his sister sitting together.

Ben turned to look at them and turned away. "I don't want to talk about them," he said.

Becca sighed. She sat down beside him. The water went up just above her hips when she was secure in the water beside Ben. She watched him as he made light ripples on the water's surface with the tips of his fingers. Libby, Sheen, Carl, and Marcy all watched him, no doubt concerned.

Becca took a deep breath. "Hey," she said gently. "Let's go sit down for a while."

Ben continued to make ripple affects on the water. "I'm not going to talk about my feelings if that's what you want," he said.

"No," she said. "I know. But it'd be nice to just sit."

"We are sitting."

"I mean, not here. Over there." She pointed to the blanket she helped spread out with him and the rest while Cindy spread out her own. "It'll be fun." She stood and extended her hand. He looked up at her and smile half-heartedly. "Come on."

Ben took her hand and she helped him up and together they walked to the blanket to sit.

"They are just too cute," Libby whispered.

"I hope it all goes well for them," came Marcy's voice.

"Me too," Libby agreed. "Those little kids are so-"

"Uh, n-no," Marcy interrupted. Everyone turned to her and she blushed from the sudden shift in attention. "I-I was talking about Mr. Neutron and Ms. Vortex."

* * *

"Don't you think you should be spending time with your sister?"

Jimmy turned to Cindy and stared at her. "She looks like she's okay with everyone over there-" He stopped. She wasn't there anymore. He looked from side to side until he found her sitting with Ben not to far away from him.

"Part of the reason why you came was to be with her, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then spend time with her," Cindy interrupted. "It's what she wants. It's what she's been waiting for."

"I wouldn't want to interrupt her while she's with-"

Cindy sighed. That was his sign. She obviously didn't want to put up with him anymore. He looked down with sad eyes, but he turned to her again. "Alright," he said as he stood. "You will be fine alone, right?" But she didn't reply. She just looked ahead, watching the light waves, a blank expression on her face. He was reluctant, but he left her. She didn't seem to really take notice that he was leaving. He soon approached his sister.

"Hey, Becca," he called.

"Huh?" the girl replied as she turned to him. "How about that ice cream."

She smiled at him, but her smile faded as she looked at Cindy. "I thought you were hanging with _her_."

"And you were hanging with Ben, so what," he said, a smile on his face.

Becca shrugged, but she nodded in agreement.

"How about that ice cream?" he repeated.

Becca turned to Ben.

"Go on," he urged. "I'll be fine. I'll wait here."

"But-"

"I don't mind Ben coming along with us," Jimmy cut in. "If you want him to come with us, it's fine with me."

Becca beamed with the suggestion and quickly stood and took Ben's hand. "Let's go then!" She pulled Ben to his feet and quickly grabbed Jimmy's hand and dragged them both along with her.

* * *

_Why Was It That You Came Back? _Carl had asked.

_Why _was _it that I came back? _Cindy asked herself. She hadn't returned for Jimmy or the others. She told herself she wanted to go to the reunion for reasons not even she herself knew. She just wanted to go, it was just that simple. It had _been _just that simple, but Carl made it seem like so much more. Was he right? Could he have been right?

_No_, she thought. _He didn't know what he was talking about. Carl never really knows what he's talking about unless it has something to do with squirrels or llamas_. She rested her chin on her knees again and wrapped her arms around her legs. _Plus_, she continued_, he never had much of a brain_.

She sighed.

A few minutes later she could hear someone approaching. She didn't bother to turn around. She already knew who it was. Out of the corner of her eye she could see something. She turned to look at an out stretched hand with an ice cream cone. She traveled the length of the arm and came to Jimmy's smiling face. "This is for you," he said.

Without thinking she took the cone and frowned. It was vanilla.

"I've known you long enough to know that vanilla is your favorite."

Anger boiled in her. "We haven't spoken in 5 years," she said. "You don't know me. Let alone what I _like_."

He was surprised for a moment and then he nodded. "I apologize," he said. "Let's make a trade then. Chocolate for vanilla."

She didn't want to trade. She liked vanilla. It really _was_ her favorite, but she forced herself to make the switch. It had just angered her. The way he still knew so much about her. She didn't quite understand just why it made her angry, it just. . .did.

She stared at her new ice cream cone and watched Jimmy leave from the corner of her eye. She then looked at Ben and Becca. They distributed the remaining ice cream cones to the rest of the happy group as they came out of the water to join them. She watched them for a while before she unfolded her beach chair and sat in it. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her sun glasses and placed them on her nose as she placed her legs on the beach chair. She took a few bits of her ice cream before she got to throw it away and sat back down.

She watched them again. They looked like one big happy family, laughing and talking to one another as they ate their ice cream.

She never felt so alone and out of place in her life until that very moment.

* * *

"You're Cindy Vortex, aren't you?"

Cindy didn't look up, instead she kept her eyes closed behind her shades as she lay on her beach chair, soaking up the sun. "Yeah, I am," she said.

"I knew it was you! My friend told me you weren't her, but I was like, 'No, man, that's her'."

"Wonderful."

"You're way better looking in person," the stranger said. "Not that you don't look good in the magazines and on t.v. but-"

"I get it."

There was silence.

"So can we have an autograph," another voice cut through the silence.

Cindy removed her sunglasses and sat up. She looked up at the two men standing beside her chair. _If it'll get you out of my hair_, she thought with a fake, forced smile.

"Awesome!" The second guy exclaimed as he pulled out a pen and paper. She took it. "Can you make it out to 'Ted, the best looking guy on the beach'?'

She looked up at him a bit surprised, but without question she scribbled on the paper and handed it back. The guy thanked her and ran off to show his other pals. But the first guy didn't move. He stared at her checking her out, looking her up and down with a stupid grin on his face.

"May I help you?" Cindy proceeded. "Do you want something?"

The guy's grin widened. Cindy rolled her eyes. _I should've said something more specific than that_.

"Yeah," he said. "I'd like a date."

Cindy stared at him._ Mmm hmm_. "Can't," she said simply as she put her sunglasses back on and lay on her chair.

"I didn't even tell you my plans or anything. You're not giving me a fair chance," he protested.

"I don't need to know your plans to make a wise decision," she replied. "It's my prerogative as a woman, anyway. Besides," she began again, "do you see that guy over there?" She lifted her hand and pointed to the fun-loving happy family. By this time everyone had finished their ice cream cones and were all back in the water

"Which one? There are three."

"The one with the little girl sitting on his shoulders," she answered, placing her hand at her side.

"Yeah. What about him."

"He's my boyfriend." The words rolled off her tongue so easily that it felt so natural. She closed her eyes and smiled sensing the guy's confidence fly out the window.

"Well. . .he. . ."

_Bingo_.

"He. . .he looks like a geek," was what he managed to say. "What are you doing with him, anyway?"

"He's smart," Cindy replied. "The man is a genius. He's won the Junior Nobel Prize more times than I can remember and after much consideration he's up for _the_ Nobel prize." She smiled to herself. "Plus," she went on. She paused and she could sensed the man's apprehension. "He's got a great personality to boot. Sweet and thoughtful and very loving."

"Yeah. . .well I. . .I have to be on my way."

"So soon?" Cindy replied, mock disappointment in her voice.

The guy walked away and Cindy relaxed again.

"I knew it," came a familiar voice. She froze in place and her heart began to pound. She sat up and pulled the sunglasses off her face. "C-Carl."

He smiled at her. "I knew you still loved Jimmy. I just knew it."

With quick thinking, Cindy replied with, "How can you_ still_ love someone when you never loved them to begin with?"

"You can't hide it from me now because I heard what you told that guy."

"I just said all that stuff to get him out of my hair. I could've told him Sheen was my boyfriend or even you for that matter."

"But you didn't."

* * *

The beach had definitely been interesting. For _her_ anyway.

Becca made her way to her room, humming a happy song with a skip in her step. Ben was no doubt a great person and it didn't hurt that he was cute either. And she just _loved_ the way his chest-nut brown bangs fell into his eyes and the way he'd brush them aside like nothing. And his eyes were always intense with some emotion, whether it be anger or peace. She loved how easy it was to know just how he felt by looking into his deep green eyes. She liked it best when he smiled. People always look their best when they're smiling.

"You sound happy," Jimmy commented.

Becca nodded as she pulled back her covers before crawling into bed.

Jimmy stepped into her room just as she pulled the covers up about her. He sighed as he sat down. "Becca," he began.

"Yeah, Jimmy."

"I think. . .I think we should have 'the talk'."

Becca's smile slowly faded. " 'Th-the talk'?"

Jimmy nodded. "I've noticed you and Ben together and I think it'd be a good idea if-"

"Geez, Jimmy!" she shouted. "What kind of girl do you think I am!"

"I never said-"

"Look," Becca began. "Let me save you the trouble. I learned about this stuff in school already, anyway, and-"

"What!" Jimmy exclaimed. "You're eleven!"

"Yeah, and you were just about to have 'the talk' with me," she replied. "Besides, I'm not an idiot. I know what that stuff can do to a girl and all the risks and things involved and it's not like I'm gonna go around with Ben at my side asking, 'hey, wanna go have sex!'" She looked at him. "I'm eleven, Jimmy! That's sick!"

He smiled and breathed a sigh or relief. "Just wanted to make sure," he said with a shrug.

"Yeah, yeah," Becca began. "Now get out of here. I need my beauty sleep."

Jimmy stood. "You're beautiful enough as it is," he commented. "You don't need beauty sleep."

Becca smiled. "Thanks. Now scoot."

Jimmy laughed and moved close to give his sister a light kiss on the crown of her head and turned to leave.

"Jimmy," came Becca's soft voice.

He turned looked at her before shutting off the lights. "Yeah."

"Thanks for the ice cream."

"Your welcome." With that he shut the lights off and closed the door behind him.

He smiled to himself, thankful to be home again. He slowly made his way toward the stair case as the front door opened and then closed.

"Oh, honey," he could hear his mother say. "What happened to you?"

Jimmy could see his father standing before the door in his torn chicken costume. He looked exhausted and out of breath and filthy like he had been trudging through the mud all day.

"The dogs all over town love chicken, sugar booger! They thought I was a _real_ one!" He laughed. "Me too, me too," he said as if recalling a wonderful memory way back when.

"Oh, Hugh."

His mother helped him up the stairs. "Jimbo!" his father exclaimed.

"Hey, dad," Jimmy greeted. "Long day?"

Hugh nodded. "But fun." He smiled. "And what about you kids?"

"Great."

Hugh nodded again. "You know something, JimJim?"

"No, dad, what?"

"We should all go out right now. The whole family! I have a craving for some chicken and then we could go see the ducks at the pond!"

"It's almost 11 o'clock, Hugh," Mrs. Neutron added. "It's too late for that. Now let's go to bed." She continued up the stairs with Hugh beside her.

"Aw, that's no fun," Hugh whined. "Hey, what about tomorrow then! It'll be good!"

"Yes, dear. Oh, and Jimmy, don't forget to turn off the lights in the living room before you go to bed, okay?"

"Okay, mom," he replied as he went down stairs. She somehow always managed to make him feel like a little kid even when he wasn't. He sighed. He could still hear his father mumbling about plans for tomorrow as his mother agreed with every word just to try and shut him up and keep him from any real _long_-winded conversation. Probably so he wouldn't hurt himself.

Jimmy shook his head and just as he was about to sit down and get comfortable, the phone rang. "Hello, Neutron residence. This is Jimmy sp-" He stopped as the voice on the other line spoke. "Ok, I'll meet you there." He hung up the phone and made his way out the door as quickly as he could.

* * *

"Libby!"

"Jimmy!"

"What's wrong? What happened?" He came to a stop when he was close enough to her. He was breathing heavily and he looked terribly worried, but his concerned expression faded, making way for confusion as he looked at Libby's smiling face. On the phone she sounded like she was in dire need of help, but she looked the opposite.

"I just needed to see you," she said with a shrug.

"Libby!" he scolded.

"What?" she asked innocently, trying to keep from laughing.

"I thought something happened to you. I was out of my mind!" He moved closer to her and embraced her. "Please, don't ever do that again." He lay his head on her shoulder as he held her tight, closing his eyes, relieving his pounding heart.

"I. . .I'm sorry." She smiled softly to herself and wrapped her arms around him, cradling him in her arms. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to see you."

"We can't keep doing this, you know that right?" Jimmy reminded as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"I know," Libby replied. "I know. It's just not so easy, you know."

Jimmy nodded. "But we'll hurt Sheen if we continue this."

This time it was Libby's turn to nod as they gently pulled away. "We don't want that," she sighed.

"No, we don't," Jimmy agreed.

They stood there for a while, looking at one another, a sad longing in their eyes. They both knew very well that it was wrong for them to continue this, especially now that Libby was to be married to one of their best friends no less. It pained them both, but it couldn't have been any other way. Yes, they did love each other. Very much so, but it would have never worked out between them because Jimmy would always, _always_ have Cindy on his mind and Libby would always be second best. They both knew this. They knew it very well. From past experiences.

* * *

_Five years earlier. . . _

_She was so close, she could just feel it. He was in her reach. There was only one thing standing in between them now and all she had to do was eliminate the threat if you could even really call it that. Part of her didn't really want to go through with it, but she would have what she had wanted from the beginning. That was a good enough reason in itself. _

_She closed her locker and adjusted the strap of her book bag on her shoulder and continued down the hall when she heard voices_ _and they sounded familiar. Naturally, she was curious as any other ordinary high school student would be. She knew she was already late to class, but it didn't matter. She'd be graduating soon anyway._

"_I don't think you should let Cindy know about this."_

_Cindy was surprised to hear her name and knew right away that it was Libby. _

"_I won't."_

_That was Jimmy. She carefully peeked from behind the wall. They stood before one another. Jimmy was blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck. He wouldn't look Libby in the eyes. _

"_She'd freak out if she knew we were seeing each other in secrecy like this," Libby replied to which Jimmy nodded in agreement. "So then it sounds like a date, huh? Graduation day?"_

_Jimmy nodded again. "Y-yeah," he managed to say. _

_Libby laughed. "Don't be nervous!" she encouraged as she gave him a light slap on the arm. "It'll be fine. You'll do great!"_

_Cindy took a step back. What the hell were they talking about? Had they been seeing each other behind her back the whole time? Come to think of it, they had seemed closer some how. But Cindy never thought much about it. When the two where together they never seemed to joke or anything that gave away any implication of any feelings for one another. She shook her head. Was this jealousy? Disappointment? Heart ache? She shook her head as she continued to step back, not believing her eyes. But seeing was suppose to be believing, right? _

_It just didn't seem right some how. How in the world was she feeling pain because of this? Unless. . .unless she was. . ._No, _she thought_. No. I don't feel a thing because I don't like him that way. It's impossible_. But it was there. The pain, the hurt, the disappointment, and jealousy. It was all there whether she admitted it or not, it was there and deep down she knew it. She knew it was._

_She suddenly broke out into a sprint and then into a run. This wasn't happening. _My friend, my _best_ friend was not seeing _my_ boyfriend behind _my_ back and I am not, **_not_ **in love with or _falling_ in love with Jimmy! It just can't be! There _has _to be another explanation. There just _has_ to be!

_In seconds she slammed into someone and lost her balance falling back, she reached out and grabbed the person's shirt to stay steady, but it didn't help. She fell against the cold floor, hitting her head. She lifted a hand to her head and slowly sat up. When she opened her eyes she saw the person she had thought she had wanted to see. _

"_Cindy?" He stood as he rubbed his head. "What were you doing?"_

"_Running," she answered quickly, nervously. _

"_Yeah, I know that," Nick replied. "But why?"_

_Cindy stood. "Practicing."_

"_For what?"_

"_The marathon?"_

"_There's gonna be a marathon?" He asked. "But school will be over in about a week."_

_Cindy shrugged. "Go figure, right?" She laughed out of nervousness._

"_Right," he repeated. "Want me to walk you to class?"_

_She nodded slowly and together they walked down the hall, but this didn't help her forget what she had seen. _She'd freak out if she knew we were where seeing each other in secrecy like this. . .seeing each other. . .seeing each other in secrecy

_It was later that day that she would make the decision that would bring completely apart from the rest of the group.

* * *

_

It was just like high school, except now they were seeing each other behind _Sheen's_ back.

Cindy looked down. This was suppose to be a nice, lonely night out for a walk in the park to clear her mind and though it was lonely (especially now), it _wasn't_ nice.

Now she knew for sure that her suspicions in high school were correct: Jimmy and Libby had been seeing each other behind her back.

She felt that familiar, stab to the heart she felt back in high school. She had spent so many years trying to convince herself that she wasn't in love with Jimmy, that she had in fact _not _fallen in love with him and she had told herself so many times that she began to believe it. She really believed it and thought herself as an idiot for even thinking that she had any feelings for Jimmy what-so-ever. But now something inside her was making her doubt what she had told herself over and over and over again.

She held a hand close to her heart. "Why?' she whispered. "Why do I feel this way?"

_I can't be in. . .in love. I. . .I can't be. . .oh, please, _god_. I can't be.

* * *

_


	6. Part 6: Why Should Now Be Any Different?

**Author's Note:** Yo! I am on a _roll_ with this story. YAY! I am so hyped right now. I have inspiration music to help me along as I write! Have any of you ever seen Rocky I, II, III, IV, or V? Well, I have! I've been watching all of them for an entire week now. _All _of them! And there are these really inspirational songs in those movies. I mean, _really_. Two of them are: "Hearts on fire" and "Gonna fly now." I listen to them as I write and I get so pumped! Woo! _No_ joke, though. I have managed to start part 7 and it's just so easy and I have all these exciting ideas. This fic is gonna be a good one. Oh, and I gave Cindy's mom a name. I was watching the _Gilmore Girls _when I named her, so that explains the name. LOL!

**Angela Jewell** - Wow. You're really close about what happened five years ago, but not entirely. But that is all I will say. I'm not gonna give anything away. That'll just ruin the fun. . .for me!

* * *

**Part 6:** Why Should Now Be Any Different?

_Five years earlier. . . ._

_She had decided to walk home that day. She just couldn't stand the thought of sitting with them: Jimmy and Libby. She wondered if Carl and Sheen knew about them. _Maybe not Sheen_, she thought. _They wouldn't want to face the risk of people finding out. Carl, on the other hand. He might be able to keep a secretJimmy could've told_ him. She thought about it for a moment and then shook her head. _No_, she disagreed. _He wouldn't wantanyone to knowNot _even_ Carl

_"Cindy."_

_Just how long had this been going on? Since when? _

_"Cindy."_

_She sighed deeply and closed her eyes as she rubbed her temples. Suddenly she had a huge head ache. _

_"Cindy!"_

_She turned, finally hearing her name. "Huh?"_

_"What's up?" Nick asked as he came to her side. _

_She shook her head as she continued to walk, indicating nothing. Nick kept up with her as he watched her. "What's wrong?"_

_"I just realized something is all."_

_"Like what?"_

_She took a deep breath. "That the two people who were suppose to love and care for me the most are back stabbing me and have been for who knows how long."_

_Nick was silent for a moment and then he looked away. "Parents," he said as he shook his head. "I know what you mean."_

_"N–" She stopped herself. She didn't want to tell him the truth._

_They walked in silence, each thinking of their own misfortune. _

_"So," Nick began without looking at her. Cindy watched him. "Where's Neutron? You two are always around each other. Whenever I see you, anyway."_

_She smiled. That had been her doing. She had fixed it all that way on purpose and it was a good thing that he had noticed. "Jimmy took the bus home," she said. _

_"He let you walk home alone?"_

_"I'm a big girl," Cindy replied. _

_Nick smiled at her. _

_"This is weird," he said. "This is the second time in one day that I see you alone. First, in the hall way at school and now, walking home. Are you sure it's not because you and Neutron broke up?" He said a little flirtatiously. _

_Cindy smiled as she looked down, but this time her smile was artificial. _

* * *

She entered her dark house and looked at her sparkling wrist watch. It was midnight. She closed the door behind her and locked it. Was it too much to ask for a _peaceful_ night!

Everything always seemed to back fire for her. It was almost as if she were being punished. But why? If anyone were to be punished it would be Libby and Jimmy both for playing her like a fool in high school.

Cindy made her way up to her room. She was thankful when she finally felt safe in her own space. She locked her door as she leaned against it, closing her eyes. It just wasn't fair. Why did_ she_ have to be the one that was suffering? Why was she doubting herself? _You don't love him_, she told herself._ You _**don't**.

She walked to her window and peered into Jimmy's. It was open and she stood there, watching the way the curtains swayed and rose as the breeze entered the room. She leaned her head against the window frame. In a few seconds she could see a figure moving inside. Jimmy had finally come home. He didn't bother turning on the lights and although she couldn't really see him, she knew what he was doing. She didn't bother turning away as he removed his first layer of clothing.

Goddard appeared at the window. His two front paws rested on the window sill as he peered out into the night, his tongue hanging out as he cocked his head. He barked and Cindy knew that he had seen her. She froze and then in a flash she moved away from the window.

She suddenly got angry with herself. What the hell was she doing?

She took a deep breath and let it out easy and sat down on her bed.

And then there was silence. . .

The sting of hot, bitter tears became a threat. _No_, she whined. _Don't cry. Don't cry!_ But her tears didn't listen. Instead, they escaped and slowly ran down her flushed cheeks. The familiar ache in her heart began again and she clutched her chest as if willing the pain to go away. _No, no, _**no **_This is wrong. All _**wrong** She ran her hands through her hair once and on the second time she grabbed chucks and squeezed hard. _No!_

The tears fell one by one. Each one faster than the last. It didn't seem to end, not even when she pushed herself to stop.

She wrapped her arms around herself. "Stop," she whispered. "Please, just stop."

But her tears seemed to have minds of their own and the more she protested, the more they escaped and then more her heart swelled with a pain that she was all too familiar with. "I don't love him," she said to herself. She was fighting an inner battle she knew she could never win. Her heart told her one thing, but her mind told her another. "I'm not in love with him."

All those years of living in peace, were crashing down and fast. "I don't love him!"

She stood and moved to her vanity table. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She could hear the pounding of her heart, telling her, forcing her to listen. It was so real.

"No!" she shouted.

Her heart beat again.

"No!"

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump_.

She sobbed. "No."

It was softer this time. _Thump, thump_.

"No."

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump_.

"Stop it."

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump- _

"No!" she interrupted. "I don't love him!" And with that she slammed her fist down on her table, leaning forward for support.

"Cindy!" There was knocking at the door.

"_I don't love him!_" The anger was finally in full swing and with a force she didn't know she had she slammed her fist into her mirror, shattering her image.

"Cindy!"

She didn't seem to feel any additional pain, just the pain she was already feeling and that was enough. "I don't love him!" she shouted again, defying her heart.

"Cindy!"

"I don't!" She sobbed. Her breathing became ragged.

_Why!_ _Why do I feel this way!_

She screamed and in a way it was a battle cry and yet it was one of those cries that just escaped and expressed more pain than anyone could ever imagine to express and with that scream she went for the next thing she saw.

"_**Cindy**!_"

**

* * *

**

_Five years earlier. . ._

_Cindy walked up on Jimmy's porch. She knocked on the door. _

_"Coming!"_

_She only had to wait a few minutes. Becca opened the door and greeted her with great enthusiasm. "Cindy!" the small girl exclaimed as she jumped into Cindy's arms. At six she was still pretty short and light enough to hold like a baby. "Jimmy's upstairs with Libby." Cindy stopped, realization coming at her like a wave. She hesitated but nodded. "I think he's waiting for you."_

_"Thanks," she said with a smile. Becca skipped off as Cindy walked up to Jimmy's room. _So they're together now, huh?_ She thought. In no time she made it to his room. The door was open ajar. She peered inside and saw Jimmy sitting laying down on his bed. Libby sat at the foot of his bed, an arm stretched out on the other side of his legs beside her_ _as she leaned her weight on the one arm. _

_"You have to tell her," she urged. _

_Jimmy sighed as he covered his eyes. "I know, I know!" he repeated. _

_"You can't _not_ tell her," Libby added. _

_"I know already!" Jimmy argued. "It's just not that simple." He sat up on his elbows. "I just don't want to hurt her."_

_"The longer you wait to tell her the truth, the more it's gonna hurt when you _do_ tell her," Libby informed. _

_"Yeah, I know," Jimmy said again as he fell back. "But you have to tell her too, you know!"_

_"What!"_

_"Yeah," Jimmy argued as he sat up. "You know too."_

_"Obviously," Libby replied as she sat up straight. _

_"Then you can tell her," Jimmy said. _

_"I don't think so," Libby disagreed. "_You_ have to do it."_

_"But you're her friend,"_ _Jimmy protested. "Her _best_ friend!"_

_"No, I'm not!" Libby argued. "And besides, it has to be _you_," Libby said._

_Jimmy sighed and again Cindy was hit with disbelief and hurt. She felt so betrayed. Why was this all happening to her? Why couldn't it just have happened to some other poor, misfortunate girl? And why the hell was she feeling so hurt by this? She wasn't in love, dammit! She didn't care about Jimmy, so why did it bother her that Libby was seeing him? She looked down hearing their voices over in her mind. _But you're her friend. Her _best_ friend!_ Libby was of course her best friend, but apparently, Libby didn't see it that way. _No, I'm not!_ She didn't know what hurt her more, those words or the plain fact that Libby and Jimmy were seeing each other. _

_She turned away and walked back down the stairs and knew right then and there that that was the last time she'd ever step foot in Jimmy's house again. _

* * *

"Can't you just try to talk to her?"

He sighed again. "Emily, look," he began. "That girl. . .she-"

"That _girl_ is your daughter, Howard!"

He shook his head. "She broke this family when she left. And she lost that title of being my _daughter _when she left."

"We're not broken," Mrs. Vortex protested. "We're together again. Can't you understand that?"

"No," he said. "Because we've never been more _apart_." He lay in bed again, his back facing his wife as she shook her head. She looked away from him then, trying to keep herself form crying. She then snatched her pillow and walked to the bedroom door, wiping her tears away.

Upon feeling the mattress moving beneath him Mr. Vortex turned and caught his wife moving away from him. "Where are you going?" Mr. Vortex asked as he sat up in bed.

"To the couch. You can sleep alone tonight," Mrs. Vortex replied. She took a step out the door, but stopped. "Better yet," she said as she walked back to the bed. She put her pillow back on her side of the bed and took her husband's and snatched the covers away from him.

"Hey!"

"You sleep on the couch," she said as she threw his pillow and the covers out the door.

"_What!_"

"Go!"

"You can't be serious-"

"Now!" She pointed toward the open door.

He narrowed his eyes as he swung his legs over the bed and stood. He took his wife's pillow and walked to the door. She looked at him warningly.

"_You_ sleep on the couch," he challenged as he threw her pillow outside.

The woman narrowed her eyes at him. She crossed her arms over her chest and challenged him herself. "You are asking for it," she said bitterly.

"Mm hmm."

Mrs. Vortex took a step forward, but froze when she heard, "I don't love him!" She looked up at her husband questioningly but he shrugged just as confused as she was. Shortly after she heard another shout. "No!"

Mr. Vortex looked toward his daughter's bedroom. What the hell was going on in there? Had she brought someone home with her? He became angry.

"No!"Her voice came again. He only heard one voice. Who in the world was she yelling at? In a flash his wife was at her door. He followed and was shocked to hear Cindy sobbing. "No." This time her voice was softer. Almost inaudible to them behind the door. "No,"she said again. "Stop it."

He was growing more confused with ever spoken word. His wife beside him was growing more _concerned _with every spoken word. She reached for the door knob, but stopped.

"No!" It was almost as if Cindy knew they were outside her door and was objecting to their entrance, though they both new that this was not the case. But then,"I don't love him!" And with that came a loud _thump._

This time his wife had had enough. She knocked on the door. "Cindy!" Her voice was full of concern.

"_I don't love him!_" Came his daughter's voice again. It was full of anger. Just who was she talking to? Mr. Vortex could feel a growing apprehension in him that he hadn't been aware of before. And then came the sound of shattering glass and his breath caught.

"Cindy!" his wife yelled, her voice higher than before.

"Mom?" It was Ben. "Dad?" Mr. Vortex looked at his son. He was. . .afraid. The boy was afraid for the first time in years. "What's going on?"

"I don't love him!" Cindy shouted again.

This startled the boy. "Nothing, Ben," Mr. Vortex said. "Go back to bed."

"What do you mean 'nothing'!"

"Cindy!" Mrs. Vortex shouted again, tears in her eyes. She pounded on the door like a hammer on a nail.

"I don't!" came Cindy's angry, sobbing voice.

And then, it was the most horrifying thing. He had never once heard his daughter scream like that before in his life and it scared him _to death_.

A memory played back like a home movie in his mind. He saw Cindy as a little girl. She was running. Running away from something, tears in her eyes and fear in her voice as she screamed. _"Daddy!" _she cried. _"Daddy!" _He ran outside with his wife following close behind. Cindy ran to him and into his arms and he embraced her tight, never wanting to let her go. That day he had been so close to losing her. He had only turned around for a second and then when he turned back she was gone. Just gone. When he saw her again, she was running to him running away from something. She had said it was a monster who wanted to take her with him. That had been the worst day of his life. And that had been what he thought of when Cindy left him five years ago and it was the memory that came to him now.

Never. _Never _had he heard his little girl scream that way. Never.

"_**Cindy**!_" Mrs. Vortex shouted at the top of her lungs as she continued pounding away at the door.

Without thinking, Mr. Vortex moved forward, pushing his wife aside as she sobbed and he rammed his shoulder into the door once. . .twice before his son joined him and together with all their strength they rammed into the door _one_ last time and the door broke away from it's hinges.

They both almost lost their balance, but they managed. Mrs. Vortex ran into the room, straight toward Cindy. The room was a wreck, but Cindy was in worse shape. For once she allowed herself to take comfort in her mother's company.

Mrs. Vortex caressed her daughter's hair and rubbed her back as she cradled her in her arms, soothing her, comforting her with tears in her own eyes.

Mr. Vortex stood back unable to move. It was Ben who took one step forward. But in the end he too was unable to move.

* * *

"Come on, stop it," Cindy said as she stood from the table to pour herself some coffee. "I don't need to see a psychologist."

"Cindy, please, just think about-"

"You _need_ psycho-therapy, you _psycho_!" Ben put in. "Did you _see_ yourself last night?"

"Shut _up_, Ben," Cindy replied, trying to keep calm, but it was obvious from the hint of anger in her voice that she was annoyed.

"Make me," he challenged.

"You asked for it, you little _punk_!" Cindy was ready to beat his face in. Her mother stood to stop them, but before she could her husband stepped between them.

"You're both acting like children!" he scolded. "Ben I can understand-"

"Hey!"

"But not_ you_." It was the first time he had said something_ directly_ to her since she had come back. She was too shocked to protest, so she sat back down.

"Cindy," her mother began again as she placed the cup of coffee before her. "I just. . .I'm worried. We all are." She placed her hands on Cindy's shoulders.

"Speak for yourself," Ben replied under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

"I want to help you," Her mother added.

Cindy shrugged away from her mother and took a sip of her coffee. "I don't need any help," she said. She couldn't believe her family thought she was crazy. It angered her to think they actually thought that of her. But could she honestly blame them? Especially, after that performance she had put on the previous night.

"Then suffer," Ben replied as he got up.

"Ben," his mother sighed.

"No." He shook his head. "Suffer."

"Ben," came his mother's exasperated voice again, a little louder this time.

"And make this entire family suffer along with you. You've been doing it long enough. Why should now be any different?"

"Benjamin!"

He looked at her and Cindy caught it before it was gone. Concern and. . .was that fear? He turned away and walked out. Her father was the next person to leave. Her mother sat back down as she placed her face in her hands. "What's happening to my family?" she asked.

Cindy looked at her hands. This is what she had managed to do in the little time that she was here. She had managed to break apart what little was left of her family.

* * *

They had all decided to go. They wanted to make sure it was all okay. They were pretty sure the whole neighborhood heard it. It was a little impossible not to. They made it there in just under a minute. Mrs. Vortex was standing outside. She greeted them when they all approached.

"Mom and I baked you this," Becca offered as she handed the woman a pan.

"Thank you very much," Mrs. Vortex replied.

"Jimmy told us it was better to make vanilla because that was Cindy's favorite, but Ben likes chocolate, so we made a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting." Becca nodded. Her face and voice changed only slightly at the mention of Cindy's name. "Jimmy later told me Cindy didn't like vanilla anymore, so I tried taking the icing off, but I put it back on. That's why it looks kinda messy." She shrugged as she looked down too ashamed to look at her. Or maybe it was just because she didn't care that she had messed up the icing meant for Cindy's taste.

"It's alright. I'm sure it'll-"

"It normally doesn't look that way," Becca added quickly. "It usually looks really good." Now she was truly ashamed for messing up the icing. Not for Cindy but for the family.

"We also have pie!" Hugh added with a nod as he handed the woman the pie. "Blueberry. Real good."

Mrs. Vortex nodded. "Thank you," she said taking the pie. "And don't worry. It'll taste great. I know so." She gave Becca a smile.

Becca smiled.

"So I'm guessing you all heard it last night," she began.

"Yes," Mrs. Neutron answered. "We were all so worried and we were unsure about coming over. Jimmy thought it'd be a good idea, though and Becca really wanted to see Ben. I hope you don't mind."

"It's alright." She took a deep breath. "Oh, where are my manners," she said. "Please, come inside." She lead them into the house and asked them to make themselves comfortable as she went into the kitchen. "I think I'll just cut this cake up so we could all have some."

"And then some pie!" Hugh exclaimed.

"Hugh," Mrs. Neutron urged.

Mrs. Vortex laughed. "Of course," she said making Hugh smile like a catholic school boy.

"Would you like some help?" Mrs. Neutron asked.

"That'd be nice," Mrs. Vortex replied with a smile.

Both women entered the kitchen just as Mr. Vortex entered the house.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Vortex," was his greeting. He looked up to see the Neutron family sitting in his living room. The girl gave him a warm smile and he smiled in return.

"Hi, Mr. Vortex," Jimmy greeted.

"Hello," Mr. Vortex responded. "And to what do I owe this honor?"

His wife and Mrs. Neutron came out them holding drinks and cake not too long after. "Oh, your home."

"Yeah."

"We've come to talk," Becca cut in. "We were hoping to make everyone smile."

"Having you here is enough to make this family smile," Mr. Vortex commented.

Becca blushed. "Stop it," she said playfully. That girl always seemed to be a ray of sun shine.

"Oh," Mrs. Neutron said. "This is Marcy."

She walked to the girl sitting between Jimmy and Becca. Her glasses slid down her nose and she pushed them up with her finger tips. She blushed deeply. She looked like she should be working in a library.

"H-hello."

"So you're the girl Jimmy brought home?" Mr. Vortex asked, realization in his voice.

"Correct," Mrs. Neutron replied cheerfully.

"Apparently," Becca began, "he's into the nice, quiet, shy type these days."

Mr. Vortex laughed and his wife soon joined him.

"I don't blame him," Ben joined as he descended from the stairs. He came down with a smiling face. "The shy, quiet girls are so much better. They don't bother you."

"Ben," Becca whispered happily as she watched him.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey yourself," Becca responded.

"She's not my girlfriend," Jimmy cut in. "She had no where to go and I couldn't just leave her like that."

"Mr. Neutron was nice enough to bring me to his parents' house with him so I'd have a place to stay while I was here," the girl added in Jimmy's defense.

Mr. Vortex chuckled. "Of course," he said. "So Jimmy, when is the big day?"

Jimmy sat up. "The reunion?"

Mr. Vortex shook his head.

"He's talking about _the_ big day. Your nomination," Mrs. Vortex put in.

Jimmy smiled. "Right," he replied. "Well, it's the day after the reunion."

"He'll win," Becca said confidently.

"I'm sure he will," Mr. Vortex agreed.

The Neutrons stayed a while longer in the Vortex home until it got late. Cindy hadn't shown her face during that time. She didn't want to see Jimmy. She didn't want to see any of them. They acted as if there was nothing wrong when obviously there was. There was a lot wrong and neither one of them seemed to really care at the moment. Everything was as bad as it had been five years ago, maybe even worse. Not much had changed and she didn't think it'd be changing any time soon, anyway.


	7. Part 7: Where Has The Sanity Gone!

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay. Forgive me! Not much happens in this chapter, but because it took me a long time to update, I made it a little longer than usual and also look back in3 days for another update. To make up for the long wait. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 7: **Where Has The Sanity Gone!

"Sheen, will you get up already," Jimmy pleaded as he smiled nervously at the staring crowd.

"It's not right," a woman said as her friend nodded in agreement.

"How exciting!" another woman replied.

"Congratulations!" someone else put it.

"Good for you!" another person added.

"Please, Jimmy, _please_!" Sheen begged.

"Go for it!" a man shouted.

With a sigh Jimmy agreed and the cheering began. Howling and clapping exploded all around them as Sheen jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around Jimmy.

Jimmy pulled away quickly and scratched his head as he cleared his throat. "You could've done it another way," Jimmy replied, a blush growing deeper on his cheeks. "You didn't have to get down on one knee like that in front of. . ._people_."

Sheen smiled. "But look how happy everyone is," he said as he waved to the crowd. Their cheering and clapping became louder, very few found it disturbing.

"But they think we're a gay couple now!" Jimmy whispered. "Who're getting _married_!"

Sheen shrugged. "I'm happy, you're happy," Sheen began. "We're all happy!" He turned to the crowd again, waving once more. "Thanks for the support. Thanks _so _much!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes and then forced a smile on his face, waving to the crowd as he pulled Sheen out the door. Carl followed close behind, stuffing his face with potato chips.

"Well," Jimmy replied. "I can never show my face around _them_ again" He sighed as he let go of Sheen's arm.

"There are other places to eat, Jim," Carl added.

"That's not the point, Carl," Jimmy said. "Just forget it. And, Sheen." He paused. "Next time you want to ask me to be your best man-"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ask me like you're ready to propose," Jimmy said. "Bending down on one knee is the kind of thing you do for a fiancé _not_ a best man."

"It worked, didn't it?"

"That's not-" He stopped. "Aw, forget it!"

There was silence between the three of them as they walked, but it was Sheen who soon broke the silence.

"So how'd it go today?" he asked.

Jimmy sighed, knowing well what he meant. Putting his hands in his pockets, closing his eyes, and allowing his head to fall back, he replied, "I'm not sure."

Sheen looked at him, making a face. "What do you mean?"

Jimmy opened in his eyes. He looked up at the stars and watched them twinkle as he kept his head back. "We didn't talk about what happened and we all acted as if it _hadn't_ happened." Jimmy let his chin fall against his chest. "And Cindy didn't show her face the whole time we were there."

"I _still _don't get it!" Sheen said. "What happened?"

"Oh, it was horrible!" Carl added. "There was screaming and the sound of something breaking. I was singing my theme song when I heard-"

"Theme song?" Sheen asked. "Your. . ._theme_ song?"

Carl turned to see Jimmy and Sheen both staring a him. He looked away. "It's normal," he said, blushing slightly.

"Riight," Sheen replied.

"Anyway, no one really knows what happened. Not the whole story, anyway. But Becca told me that Cindy-"

"Wait," Sheen interrupted. "How does _she_ know?"

"Ben," Jimmy answered simply. .

"Ah," Sheen said. "They're getting pretty close, pretty fast."

"Don't remind me," Jimmy said, though he smiled to himself. "But he is a good kid and Becca seems to be really into him. I can't say that I'm _not_ worried because I am. I'm he big brother after all, but I think I can trust him."

"Of course," Carl put in. "He's a good kid."

"And it's practically your _job_ to be worried about her at least a little," Sheen added.

Jimmy nodded. "Anyway," he continued. "Ben told Becca that his mother was out of her mind with worry and he and his father had to break down the door to get to Cindy because the door had been locked. When they finally did get to her, she was a mess. They don't know why. She came home quietly, but when she got in her room, Ben says that he could hear her mumbling about something and then her mumbles became louder until she was shouting and screaming, 'I don't love him!'. . .'Stop!'"

It grew quiet again and for a moment, neither one of them knew anything comforting or appropriate to say.

". . .wow. . ." someone finally managed to say, though Jimmy hadn't payed enough attention to hear who it had been. Jimmy only nodded in response. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened. Had Cindy spoken to someone?_ No_, he thought. _Ben told Becca that Cindy wasn't on the phone and no one was in the room with her_. He took a deep breath. Who had she been talking about_. I don't love him! I don't!_

"Jim."

Jimmy looked up. Sheen and Carl stared at him. "Yeah."

"Who do you think she was talking about?" Carl asked.

Jimmy looked at him thoughtfully and then. . .he shrugged.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So tell me again what happened."

Ben let out an exasperated breath. "I don't know!" He looked down at his shoes. "It was weird, okay? I don't get much of it myself." He didn't want to look at her. He wanted to tell her so much, though, but he didn't think he could. Would she forgive him if he told her that for a second he had actually been, dare he say it, worried about Cindy? It had scared him and he didn't know how to react, but it had worried him. It really scared him and he. . .he just didn't know.

"You were worried, weren't you?"

He froze when he heard her words. It was strange. They had just started talking again only days ago and already she was able to tell how he really felt even when he didn't say much.

"You don't have to worry about it," she said.

He turned to face her. She was looking at her own shoes as she leaned back on the curb. Slowly she looked at him as she sat up straight again. She sighed and moved closer to him and steadily placed her hand through the loop of his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I was worried too."

He knew she didn't want to admit it, but it made him feel so much better to hear her say that. "I didn't know what to do," he confessed. Becca listened to him, giving him her full attention. "I was so scared. My dad told me to go back in my room, but then she screamed and I froze." Becca gently placed her free hand on his arm to comfort him. "When I saw my dad push my mom aside, I didn't know what he was going to do. My mind went blank and then he began to force his way inside. I went to help him, not really knowing I had even moved."

He looked down again. He was ashamed. This whole time, for the past five years he said he hated his sister and lived by that statement and now he was worried about her. You can't worry about someone you _hate_! _I am such a hypocrite! _He scolded. If there was one thing he _absolutely_ hated more than Cindy, it was a hypocrite.

Becca sat up again, keeping her arm entwined with his. "I-as much as you-hate myself, for being so scared and so-"

"Worried," he interrupted.

Becca nodded. "But that was. . ."

"Scary."

"And just so. . ."

"Unexpected," they finished together.

They looked at one another and smiled sweetly. "Maybe it'd be a good idea to go home now," Ben replied. "It's getting late. And your mom will get worried."

"Same goes for you," Becca replied.

Ben nodded as he stood, helping Becca up as he did so. "I'll walk you home."

"No," Becca replied. "_I'll _walk_ you_ home." She smiled.

Ben rolled his eyes. "But _I'm_ the guy!" he protested.

"Psst."

Ben nodded with a smile on his face. "Fine," he said. "_You_ walk me home."

"You're doing the right thing," she said as she lead him away from the middle school where they had been.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Thanks for coming along with me," Libby said as she turned to the shy girl beside her.

Marcy looked at Libby with a shy smile and nodded as she lifted her glasses delicately on the bridge of her nose. "Oh, no problem, Ms. Folfax."

"Please, call me Libby."

"Right. Libby."

She blushed again, but this time the blush was light and almost unnoticeable. Libby smiled as she shook her head. _Always blushing_, she thought.

"So tell me, Marcy," Libby said as she turned to the girl. "And be honest with me. Which dress looked best on me?"

Marcy looked down. "Well, I thought the second one was the best choice. You looked like a princess–no, a queen. A beautiful queen."

"Thank you," Libby replied. She stopped to think for a moment. "You really thought the second one was best?"

Marcy nodded. "It may not have been show-offy like what all the other Hollywood brides where, but it had an elegance and grace to it that made it so enchanting and just right for a wedding. And you looked amazing in it."

Libby smiled. "Now you're not just saying that, right?"

"N-no," Marcy replied.

Libby laughed and then for a moment they walked in silence.

"Libby," Marcy began. "Didn't your mother want to come with you to pick out your wedding dress?"

"Yeah," Libby replied. "But she'll be coming back with us when we go back tomorrow."

"Us?"

"You and me."

Marcy smiled. "You want me to go with you again?"

Libby smiled in return. "Of course I do." They continued to walk without speaking to one another, but Libby's curiosity that caused another break in their silence.

"Have you spoken to your family at all?"

Marcy looked down as she nodded. "Mr. Neutron made me call home the day we arrived here."

"And?"

"My mother was angry with me. So angry in fact that she began to cry."

Libby looked at her with confusion on her face.

"My mom cries when she gets really angry." She shrugged.

"What about your dad?" Libby asked.

"Well, when he's angry he doesn't cry. He-"

"No," Libby said holding back a laugh. "I mean, how'd he take the news about you?"

"Oh. . ." Marcy seemed to think for a while.

_If she was my daughter_, Libby began. _I'd force her back home and ground her as soon as she came back home_.

"Well, daddy was disappointed," she said. She then looked up as she realized what she said. She blushed furiously as she looked away from Libby's smiling face.

"It's alright," Libby assured. "I call my dad daddy sometimes."

Marcy nodded. "My sister was happy to hear from me. She cried too. She said that my dad was crying as well because like her, he was happy to hear I was safe. But I'm not sure I believe her about that."

Libby placed an arm around her, feeling Marcy's unhappiness. She wondered what it was like for Marcy back home. Was she treated right? She wondered what kind of relationship she had with her family. Every teenager had their problems, but she wanted to know just what Marcy's were. But Libby didn't feel it was any of her business to ask about it. Instead she decided to change the subject about her family. She smiled. "Did you leave a boyfriend back home?"

Marcy looked up at her, a huge blush growing all over her face. She attempted to speak but found that words had suddenly become to hard to express. She quickly shook her head.

"A crush then?"

Marcy looked down and after a moment, she nodded. She then reached into her sweater pocket and took out an old, thin wallet. "W-want to see a picture of him?"

Libby nodded and leaned close when Marcy opened her wallet, revealing a picture of herself that in many ways looked nothing like her. The clothes, for one thing, were totally different. In the picture she looked sporty in her high pony tail and soccer shorts and t-shirt. Libby took the picture and looked at it closely. "She looks like you," she said, "But she doesn't at the same time."

Marcy blushed as she took the wallet back. "That's my sister. We're twins."

Libby looked at her._ Twins_. . .she thought. _Wow_.

"We're the complete opposites," Marcy explained. "She's the pretty, strong, outgoing one and I'm. . .the opposite." she smiled weakly with a sad smile. "Mom and dad love her. She's their pride and joy. Not only is she smart but she's got popularity and beauty on her side too. I just have the smarts and nothing more."

Libby smiled at her. "I'm sure they love you just as much." Though her smile was an unsure one.

"Yeah," Marcy went on. She was quiet for a moment and then,"This is. . .Michael." She turned the small, plastic picture holder to the next page. A young man with light brown hair and crystal blue eyes smiled proudly holding up a football and wearing a letterman's jacket. Beside him stood the very shy and very outspoken Marcy with an arm draped over her shoulder. She had one hand up to her glasses, readjusting them as a blush crept on her cheeks. She looked away.

"We've known each other since we were in diapers," she said as she looked at the picture.

"And you've been friends all these years?"

Marcy nodded. "He's. . .my protector, I guess you can say. He was always the one who stood up for me all throughout elementary school up until now. Even in pre-school he was protecting me. My sister would always call him over when she couldn't handle it if she had caught someone picking on me. Michael would always come running to my rescue. He was my first kiss too." She blushed deeper at that.

Libby smiled at her and nudged her arm. "You go, girl," she congratulated. "When? How?" She was suddenly more interested.

"Well," Marcy began, "it was in second grade. It's kind of a long story."

"AW!" Libby replied. "Tell me!"

Marcy smiled shyly. She took a deep breath before telling her story. "My sister, Macy and I were waiting for the chance to go on the monkey bars. There was a line and I was after Macy. When she went across, she called to me and I guess I was taking too long, trying to get over the fear, you know and someone came up from behind me and pushed me aside and I fell off the playground. At first I didn't cry. The kids were all silent, but then the laughter roared and that was when I cried. I got up and ran away. Macy ran after me and when she caught me, she comforted me but then told me she's be back. I thought she went to get Michael, but instead she went looking for the big kid who pushed me. He was on the swing set when she found him. She got into a fight and made him give up the swing for me. She took me back to the playground and brought me to the swing set and I was happy for a while. Macy went off to play near by with another friend of ours, Derrick."

Marcy paused for a moment. She took a deep breath, it seemed as though the memory was also a painful reminder of something. "Well, the kid who pushed me off the playground was back and this time he taunted me while I was on the swing. Calling me names and making fun of me because of my glasses." She lifted them on the bridge of her nose, becoming self-conscience. "He kicked sand in my face knowing that I'd take my glasses off and wipe my eyes. I began to cry again and he laughed at me. That was when he shoved me and I fell back landing hard on the sand." Marcy flinched as if feeling the pain she had felt that day. "He looked down on me and laughed. A few others joined him and I cried even more. That was when Macy and Derrick came to me. Macy tried to help me up, but I screamed whenever I moved. My ankle had twisted in the swing's chain when I was falling back, so I had horribly sprained my ankle. Derrick tried talking to the kid who pushed me, but he wouldn't listen at least not until Michael came to help him. Someone called the teacher and both Michael and Derrick got in trouble for causing a fight."

"What about the kid who pushed you?"

"He got in trouble after I told the teacher what really happened while I was at the nurse."

"That's good," Libby commented. "So what happened? When did Michael kiss you?"

"Well, after I told the teacher what happened, I had stayed in the nurses office and only one person had been allowed to stay with me, so it was Michael who said he'd stay behind to make sure that I got better and that he's be my body guard."

"How cute."

Marcy smiled again. "He said he was sorry for leaving me alone for so long and that he was sorry he couldn't have been there earlier. That was when he had made it official that he would from then on be the one who would always protect me no matter what and after he smiled at me, he leaned in and kissed me." Marcy bit her bottom lip as she blushed yet again.

"And you guys aren't together?" Libby asked.

Marcy nodded. "He recently broke up with his girlfriend, but. . .he said it was because he realized that he was in love with a girl that he had known since practically birth. My sister, Macy."

Libby's smile faded. Marcy's eyes became sad. "Well. . ." Libby began. "How do you know he wasn't talking about you?"

Marcy looked up, it was obvious that she hadn't thought of that, but then she shook her head. "No, he and Macy. . .they have so much in common and they're so close and everyone thinks that they'll end up together by the end of the year. They just act. . .I don't know how to explain it."

Libby looked down at the picture and then she looked at the next one. Marcy and her twin sister looked to be seven in the picture playing a hand game, wearing matching outfits. _It must be hard for her_, she thought. _To love someone who loves your sister. _Libby turned the page and the picture she saw made her rethink what she thought. It was raining in the picture and Marcy was holding an umbrella over her head and Michael was with her. She smiled shyly at a raven haired boy as he laughed. Michael was staring at her with a warm smile and a tender look in his eyes that just spelled _Love_.

Libby wondered if Marcy ever really looked at this picture. The boy did say he had fallen in love with a girl he had known since practically birth. He could have been talking about Marcy. This picture had definitely been proof of that. Libby smiled. "You'll be getting a great welcome home party," Libby replied.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Libby dismissed as she turned to another picture. This one was of Marcy and her sister with Michael and the same raven haired boy from the previous picture. "Is this. . .?"

"Derrick," Marcy answered. "He and Michael are on the football team. They're two of the most valuable players. They're really good."

"You all seem happy here," Libby commented.

"We were," Marcy said. "That was the day Derrick got his new car and we all decided to go to the beach."

"Well," Libby started, "that explains the cooler you and your sister are sitting on and the beach balls the guys are holding."

Marcy nodded.

Libby looked at her. "Would you do me a favor?"

Marcy looked at her and nodded. "Anything."

"Will you do me the honor of being my maid of honor?"

Marcy was stunned as Libby smiled hopefully.

"Wouldn't you prefer to have someone special-"

Libby nodded. "You _are_ special," Libby interrupted. "And what I'd_ prefer_ is to have_ you_ as my maid of honor if you'd be so kind."

Marcy smiled sweetly and with a tear in her eye, she nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cindy sat alone in her dark room. She hated spending her nights this way, but there was nothing else she could do. She didn't have any friends anymore. She sat on her bed and thought, _Who cares_._ I don't need any of them_. But she missed talking with Libby about just anything. She missed being able to call her even late at night to talk when there was something bothering her. She even missed Sheen's nonsense and Carl's llamas and squirrels. She missed being Becca's role model too. She even missed Jimmy's inventions and the way he smiled devilishly when he had an insult ready for her to get her back. She missed their conversations too. She hated to admit it, but she missed each and everyone of them. Even her family.

She lay down on her bed and balled herself up, resting her chin on her knees as she wrapped her arms around her legs and attempted to sleep. Tomorrow would be a new day and maybe it'd be a better, brighter one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Morning, sunshine," came his mother's voice. She smiled at him as he sat down. His father brought him a plate of pancakes and set it down in front of him. "Look at you. You're all clean and ready to leave. Where to?"

"Out," Ben replied.

"With Becca no doubt," Cindy said under her breath before taking a sip of her coffee. She stood, leaning against the counter.

Ben narrowed his eyes at her. "Becca and I are gonna go see a movie."

"Oh, a movie," his parents said in unison as they looked at each other with knowing smiles.

"Don't do that," Ben warned. "It's nothing. We're just good friends now and we along with some other good friends are gonna watch a movie."

"Now that's made up," Cindy said.

"It's true!" he argued. "And what do you know!"

Cindy narrowed her eyes and scoffed before looking away.

"Becca and I are going off to meet up with friends of our's from school," Ben explained.

"I thought you two didn't have the same friends," his father said.

"Well, we don't," Ben replied. "But there are two people from school who are friends with both of us who want to hang out before the spring vacation is over."

"Who?" his mother questioned.

"Wendy and Pat," Ben answered.

"Pat as in Patricia?" his mother asked, looking at her son with a devilish grin.

Ben rolled his eyes.

"No," his father said. "Pat as in Patrick."

"Yes, thank you," Ben said.

His father nodded as he took a bite of his pancakes.

"Oh, a double date!" his mother squealed.

Ben suddenly regretted ever telling her anything._ I should've left her to wonder_, he thought. _Now she won't ever leave me alone_.

"Need any money, son?" His father asked.

Ben smiled. "No, thanks, dad," he said. "I have my allowance." His father nodded.

It didn't take Ben very long to eat and leave the house. He was finally happy to be out of there. He took a deep breath as soon as he was outside. The day was sunny and breezy, a perfect day to spend outside. Maybe the other's would agree to do something else other than see a movie. The weather was too good to pass up.

Becca was exiting her own home when Ben began to walk toward her house. He smiled when she waved and knew as soon as he saw her smile that today would be a good day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jimmy and Libby both watched as Becca and Ben walked down the street, obviously enjoying each other's company.

Jimmy pulled away from the window as he smiled. He loved seeing Becca smile and he was sure that Ben's parents felt the same way about Ben. With what he knew they were probably 10 times happier than Jimmy to see Ben smile. He remembered reading something in one of his mother's letters about how Ben hadn't come around the house in a long time because after Cindy had left something between he and Becca just. . .disappeared and they acted as if they didn't know each other at all. He always wondered what had happened to the two, but he didn't bother to ask. They seemed to become close friends again just over night, but he was happy they found each other again.

"What are you looking at?" Sheen asked as he walked in from the kitchen.

Libby turned to him and smiled. "Becca and Ben. My favorite couple."

Carl moved toward Libby and sat down beside her. "They're my favorite couple too!" he replied.

"Aren't they the cutest!" Libby squealed.

Carl nodded in agreement. "Oh, yes."

"Where has the sanity gone!" Sheen exclaimed.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Somewhere far, far. . _.far _away from this room," he answered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A knock on the door made Cindy jump. She had been day dreaming again about-god she didn't want to say it-Jimmy. She was really beginning to think that she was losing her mind. These _stupid_ feelings couldn't possibly be real. They had to be an illusion or something, but they weren't _real_.

The door knocked again and foot falls came soon after. Cindy looked up from her book. She watched her door as she heard. . .silence.

Cindy placed her book down gently beside her. She slowly moved her legs over the side of her bed and leaned forward as if it would make it easier to listen.

She could hear her mother's voice, unsure and quivering a bit, pretending to be excited. She couldn't hear what exactly her mother was saying but in seconds she was calling for Cindy.

"Cindy, honey!" she called again. "You have a visitor!"

Cindy cautiously moved away from her bed and to her door and as she opened it slowly, a feeling of foreboding overcame her and a chill swept over her spine.

Slowly, she made her way down the stairs, keeping her eyes down.

She swallowed once and when she looked up, her heart seemed to skip a beat.

"Nick?"

He smiled as a flash went off. "Hey, baby."


	8. Part 8: It's A Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:** Hey! I kinda lost track of time. I updated another fic of mine instead of this one. Sorry. And now my computer is messed up. I'm actually in my school's library posting this. Hopefully, I get my computer fixed soon, but if I don't, I'll keep updating from school for you guys. If I can, that is. Sorry for another long wait. But anyway, I've seemed to have strayed away from the Jimmy/Cindy love in the fic. A reviewer pointed it out and seemed a little upset about it. Well, I'm sorry to you, reviewer. Lol! But there's a reason why I've made Becca and Ben so close and gave Marcy a _real_ life (lol), it's all important in some way for the actually Jimmy/Cindy thing, so don't fret. Anyway, the good stuff is fast approaching, the excitement and stuff. It'll be here soon, the actual reunion and stuff, I mean. Wee! Lol! Meanwhile, enjoy it all. And forgive all the spelling and grammar errors. I didn't get the chance to edit it. I'll have to come back later for that. Thanks!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 8:** It's A Guilty Pleasure

"Nick?" Cindy asked again.

"It's me," he said as another flash went off.

"And you brought the press with you!" Cindy exclaimed as she rushed down the stairs.

"They just kinda followed me here," he said as he turned around and smiled for the wave of cameras.

Cindy pulled him inside and slammed the door shut as reporters tried asking her questions, while her mother peeked out the window. A flash went off in her face and she backed away, closing the blinds as she did so.

"I can't believe you brought the press!" Cindy exclaimed frantically. She had been trying her best to get away from them and she thought she had finally managed to run away from them. It had all just been too good to be true. "This si suppose to be my vacation. My _secret_ vacation!"

"Well," Nick began, "it's no secret."

"Obviously," Mrs. Vortex said as she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Cindy asked.

"What?' Nick asked innocently. "I can't see my girl anymore?"

Cindy shook her head in clear disappointment. "I'm not your girl anymore, Nick."

Hurt shot through his eyes. "But why?"

"I explained it all to you," she said, walking away.

Nick stopped her and pulled her back to face him. "I know, but I don't understand," he said.

She slowly raised her eyes to him. "We can't communicate," she said simply.

"What do you call what we're doing right now?" he accused.

"That's not-"

"What is it really, Cindy?" he asked. His eyes became serious as his grip tightened around her arm. He stared straight into her eyes and demanded an answer.

She stared right back neither challenging him nor backing down.

"I wasn't happy with you," she finally said and she knew it was all she needed to say because that short sentence had the ability to express so much.

Nick's grip loosened until his hand completely fell away from her arm. His gaze became sad as he looked at her and for the first time in the five years they had dated, Cindy realized that Nick had in fact cared very deeply for her. Even more than she had initially thought and it was obvious from the look in his eyes that to him, their relationship over the years had actually meant something.

Guilt suddenly hovered over her as Cindy looked at him. To her their relationship had been nothing more than a lie. Something to build up their image for the crazed fans ans starving media. It was something she could use to run away from her past that was now catching up to her.

"Uh, Nick," came Mrs. Vortex's voice.

Cindy jumped at her mother's voice. She had completely forgotten about her.

"Why don't you spend the night here? I could fix up the guest room for you. It's not the Plaza, but-"

"No," Nick said quietly in a way that left no room for argument, but the sound of his voice was far from forceful. Cindy, though, had managed to argue.

Her voice was soft when she spoke. "But there are so many people out there," she said.

Nick looked up at her, obviously surprised by her words.

"They'll eat you alive once you step foot outside. And you're wrong if you think they'll leave you alone when you get in your car."

"He seemed to think about it. "Okay," he sighed. "I'll stay. But only tonight."

"Wonderful," Mrs. Vortex replied with a smile. "I'll fix up the guest room for you."

"Thanks."

At that moment Mr. Vortex had decided to step into the livingroom. He held the paper under his arm and when he looked up, he stopped.

Cindy turned around and that was when she knew she'd later regret having Nick stay with her.

"We have a visitor," Mrs. Vortex said to her husband.

"Hmm. . ." And with that, he walked away.

Cindy turned away. "It has nothing to do with you," she found herself apologizing. "He's angry with me and-"

"No problem," Nick said. "I can handle it."

Cindy smiled and she soon found herself just why she had never fallen in love with Nick instead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Is that a black camaro?" Libby asked, peering out the window. She gasped as she saw the hordes of people swarming over Cindy's front lawn.

Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl made their way to the window. All four of them were piled on each other as they peered out, looking like elementary school kids watching a fight.

"Yeah," Jimmy answered.

"Who's camaro is it, though?" Sheen asked.

Carl gasped. "That's Nick's car!" he exclaimed.

"Nick _Dean_?" Jimmy, Libby, and Sheen asked as all three of them turned to him.

Carl nodded.

"How do you know?" Libby questioned.

"I think it's because it says 'Nick Dean' on his bumper," Jimmy pointed out, realizing it himself.

Libby blushed only slightly from embarrassment.

"No," Carl said. "I saw _NTV's Pads_."

The three of them turned to him all at once and stared at him. "You know," Carl said. They blinked. "That show where you see the inside of a celebrity's home. . .? No?"

And then there was an eruption of laughter.

Carl blushed, drawing back a little.

"I didn't know you watched that," Sheen said.

"Just when there's nothing else," Carl added quickly in self defense.

Libby placed an arm around him. "It's a guilty pleasure."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hours later, Becca and Ben were nearing the Vortex home when they spotted a few cars parked in front of the house. They stopped and stared as one man peered over the hedges of the bush on the front lawn. A camera was balanced in front of his face. He pointed the lense and a flash went off that seemed to trigger others and a then a swarm of paparazzi came at them. They were soon blinded by flashes.

"It's just some kids," someone said.

"Oh," the crowd replied as they stepped away.

Becca pulled Ben away. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea," he said.

Cautiously, they made their way tot he front door and as they did so, the people who had bombarded them before began inching their way closer.

"Excuse me," a woman called politely as Ben reached for the door knob. He turned and waited for the woman to speak. "Are you aware that this is _Cindy Vortex's _home?"

Ben's face expression was on of angry confusion. "Yeah," he answered.

"This is _actually_ her _parents'_ home," Becca replied, angry that they had labeled the house _Cindy's_ when it was not.

Ben smiled at her._ You gotta love her_, he thought.

"Really?" the woman said.

"Really," Becca replied. "Why? Do you guys want an autograph? Because I doubt she'd give you one. That woman has a twig so far up her-"

"Nice meeting you," Ben said quickly, noticing a few people scribbling in their notepads. He opened the door and pulled Becca inside with him. At that exact moment people decided to try and take pictures and ask questions.

"That was NTV's news crew and some other networks," Ben informed. "There weren't looking for autographs."

Becca shrugged with a smile. "So what?"

"You're going to sound like a little snot on national t.v.," Ben said as he smiled.

"Oh, no!" Becca gasped. She exaggerated a little too much, which made her laugh.

Ben attempted to hide a smile, but he couldn't resist. He continued into the livingroom and found his sister with the guy she had left everyone for.

Cindy looked up as Ben and Becca entered the room.

Ben could feel Becca tense beside him as both Cindy and Nick stood up to greet them.

"You must be Ben," Nick said holding out his hand. "It's cool that we finally meet."

Ben didn't think it was cool at all. He nodded in response but did not offer his hand.

"Right," Nick replied, his smile becoming awkward as he pulled his hand away. He turned to Becca. "And you? Ben's little girl-"

"_I,_" Becca began, "am none of your business."

Nick's smile faded as he nodded. He then laughed nervously. "Oh, I'm-"

"I know who you are," Ben interrupted.

"There's no need for an introduction," Becca added.

There was silence all around. Cindy was unsure of herself at the moment, Nick was unsure of the situation, and Ben and Becca were both angry.

Within Ben's eyes raged the same calm storm that Cindy had seen the day she came home. It was as if part of him were holding his second half back, attempting to keep the peace within himself, but obviously struggling.

"I need some air," Becca said, turning away.

"I'll go with you," Ben said as he followed Becca out. He was beginning to feel suffocated in his own home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Don't tell me that _wasn't_ about me," Nick said as soon as both Becca and Ben were gone.

"No," Cindy said. "_That_ was about you."

She walked back to the couch and plopped down in it. "Let's not talk about that," she said as Nick sat down beside her.

"All right."

"Tell me one thing," Cindy said and Nick turned to her. "Why did you come here?" She had already asked him, but he hadn't really answered her question, though she already knew the answer she'd receive. She just needed to hear it, to confirm it.

"Our high school reunion," he said simply. "And for you too."

Cindy looked away. "Things are different around here, you know." She didn't bother to turn to him. "You're not 'Mr. Cool' anymore. Our friends think we've betrayed them and they hate us for it."

"Isn't it the same with you?" he pointed out, keeping his eyes on her.

"Maybe," she said after a while. She turned to him. "Maybe not

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The door opened and everyone turned in the direction of the sound and then came the slam.

Becca stomped into the livingroom with Ben close behind.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked as he approached her.

"Nick happened!" Becca exclaimed as she raised her hands in the air.

"Looks like he's back for the reunion," Carl commented, not sounding very excited as he had been about Cindy.

"Looks that way," Libby agreed with a sigh.

"Their reunion," Becca said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked, his heart pounding.

"Just what I said," Becca proceeded.

Jimmy stared at her, still not comprehending. Or maybe it had been because he didn't want to comprehend, because understanding it would mean he'd in some way some way come to terms with it and he didn't want to come to terms with it.

Becca broke him from his thoughts when she exploded with anger. "They're getting back together, Jimmy!"

Jimmy pulled away and Becca shook he head, disappointed in her brother.

"They probably never really broke up, which means you've been wasting your time trying to get with her again!" she shouted angrily.

"Becca that. . ." Ben began, but his voice trailed off.

Jimmy could feel another piece of his heart chip away and then he felt the physical pain that seemed to come shortly after the emotional.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Marcy walked back to the house alone. She had gone to see her cousin who worked for the Retroville newspaper. As she neared the Neutron residence, she could see people crawling over Cindy's house. She noticed the patches and microphones they held baring their networks. She stopped and turned around. There was phone booth close by. She turned her head toward Cindy's house again and then turned away, running down the block to the phone booth.

When she made it, she was out of breath. She reached into her pocket and pulled out 50 cents. She slide them into the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Bri?" she asked when she heard a voice on the other end. "Brian!"

"I'm here!" came the voice again. "What is it, Marcy? Did you forget something?"

"No," she replied. "But people from you paper are scattered on someone's lawn."

"Oh, yeah," he said. "Cindy Vortex is here in Retroville. That's her place, did you forget?"

"No," Marcy said. "But Cindy isn't home anymore. I just saw her sneak out the back door."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Was Nick with her?"

"Nick?" Marcy asked.

"Nick Dean? Her ex?"

This was news to Marcy, but she played along. "Yeah," she said. "But you better get your guys to hurry."

"Right," Brian said. "Thanks a lot I'll see you later. Bye.

With that he quickly hung up.

Marcy smiled softly to her self and as she walked back to the Neutron residence, the swarm of people who had once been crawling around on Cindy's lawn was now rushing down the street in a hurry to catch up. She smiled to herself to keep from giggling.

Cindy poked her head out and then she emerged onto the porch. Nick Dean made his way outside soon after. They looked both ways, looking for any trace of the people who had once been there and shrugged when they looked at each other.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Vortex," Marcy called. She waved and Cindy looked at her giving her a small wave before going inside. Nick Dean waved as well and flashed a smile. Marcy blushed and waved unsurely at him. He went inside and closed the door. That was when Libby came out.

"What happened?"

"They got a tip on something, I guess," Marcy said. "They don't run that fast unless it's a good story."

"I guess you would know," Libby said smiling. "Little Miss Reporter girl."

Marcy shrugged as she blushed again.

Jimmy sat down on the porch stairs.

"Well, I'm off," Libby said. "Bye, Jimmy. See ya, Marcy."

"Bye."

Sheen and Carl left shortly after, biding their own farewell's before they left. Now Marcy was left with Jimmy. He seemed upset about something and so she guessed it had been because of Cindy and Nick. She caught the sadness in his eyes as he looked up into the darkening sky. She looked up herself to the soft colors of yellow, pink, purple, and orange mixing together as the sun went down over head.

"How'd you do it?" came his voice.

She looked at him. "Huh?"

He smiled at her as he looked away from the sky. "How'd you get the reporters away?"

She blushed and looked down, placing her hands in her lap. "My cousin," she said. "He's one of the editors for the paper here. I coming back from his office, he was showing me around, and I thought of calling him and telling him that I saw Nick and Cindy sneaking out of her house. I figured that was why they had come in the first place when he told me that he heard Nick had come into town."

She turned to see Jimmy still smiling at her. Her blush grew deeper. To say that she had a crush on Jimmy Neutron would be an understatement. She knew it was much more than that. She could feel it, but she didn't think it was love either. In fact, she _knew_ it wasn't. It was neither a crush nor love. Just something in between. Whatever it was that went in between.

"Mr. Neu-" She stopped herself remembering his words. _Please, call me. _. . "Jimmy," she continued. She looked at her hands in her lap. "If you're worried about Cindy Vortex and Nick Dean. . .don't be."

She could feel his eyes on her and her cheeks burned. "I'm pretty sure that she loves you. Very much, in fact," she said. "There's just something that stopping her from admitting it to herself. Though, I feel, that part of her is wants nothing more than to admit aloud her feelings for you. That's what I think that outburst was about at her house the other night."

Marcy didn't look up, she was too afraid. There was a pause between them and then shortly after, she could feel Jimmy sliding closer to her.

"That was an interesting theory," he said. "How'd you come up with that?"

Marcy shrugged as she bit her lip, feeling patronized. She clasped her hands together in her lap, nervously awaiting Jimmy's next comment. But she didn't get one. Instead, Jimmy placed a hand over her's. She looked up at him and that was when she saw the gratitude and thanks in his eyes.

"Thank you," he said softly. "I really needed to hear that."

"N-no problem," she said as she moved closer to him without realizing she had done so, a smile on her face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cindy watched the interaction between Jimmy and Marcy. She didn't know why exactly (or maybe she did know, but hadn't wanted to admit it) she felt the way she did watching them. Her heart seemed to sink, throbbing in pain. She placed a hand on her chest as if at any second, she'd feel the physical effects. But then she soon felt anger running through he veins.

"Is that Jimmy's girl?" came a voice beside her.

Cindy had been only momentarily startled. "Who cares," she said grudgingly as she walked away.

"She's kinda cute, if you go for the shy, honest type."

"How do you know she's shy and honest?" Cindy asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe she's disloyal and deceitful," she added under her breath, looking away.

"You can tell just by looking at her," Nick said. "She seemed to be quiet and she blushes a lot. If that's not a dead give away of being shy, I don't know what is. And most shy people are almost always honest."

"Nice theory," she said angrily.

"I know," Nick replied, self assured.

"So what's your problem with her?"

"I have no problem with her. It's Jimmy I have a problem with," she replied.

Nick nodded. _A problem with Jimmy being with her_, he thought to himself as he nodded, continuing to watch Jimmy and the girl on his porch. He watched them, feeling jealous. Jimmy had a girl, a girl that was obviously as into him as he was into her and apparently Cindy was just as into him as she had always been. He was a fool for coming back to Retroville in the hopes of rekindling the romance between he and Cindy.

He watched as the girl moved closer to Jimmy as she looked into his eyes. They looked as if they'd kiss. Cindy was beside him again. She scoffed and turned to walk away.

"They look pretty happy," Nick commented. "How long have they been together?"

"How am I suppose to know," Cindy answered.

"It's just a question," Nick said as he turned to her.

"Well, don't ask me anymore questions about Neutron and his stupid girl!"

"What is with you!" Nick shouted. "I mention Neutron and you become this-"

"What?" Cindy challenged.

Nick shook his head. "Forget it." He turned away to look out the window again. Jimmy was helping the girl up. He then lead her into the house and closed the door. He sighed to himself, wishing he and Cindy would someday, somehow get back together and be as happy as Jimmy was with his new love.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jimmy awoke to find the light cascading through his window. He usually slept with the window curtains down. He sat up in bed and stretched as he yawned.

"Morning," came a soft, familiar voice.

He looked off to his left to see Becca sitting in his computer chair. She wore a sad, guilty smile as she looked at him.

"Good morning," he replied with a sunny smile.

"Don't do that," she said.

"Don't do what?" he asked.

"That!" she said. "Don't act like nothing happened." She looked down and scuffed her shoe against his carpet. "About what I said yesterday."

"Becca, listen-"

"No," she said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I-"

"Yes, you did," Jimmy said softly.

"I mean," she said. "I did, but not in the way it came out. I never wanted to hurt you when I said it. I was just so mad. I don't want you to get hurt and this whole 'pursuing-of-the -Cindy'-" Jimmy laughed softly and a smile cracked on her face. "thing is fruitless."

Her smile faded again. "I've seen you. . .through your worst and it wasn't pretty. I was. . .I was afraid. Seeing you that way when she left. I couldn't-" Tears seemed to form in her eyes as she recalled the painful memory. She sniffed. "I. . ."

"Come here," Jimmy said softly as he moved aside a bit, patting his bed. Becca stood and sat down on the bed and allowed her head to fall on her brothers shoulders as she curled herself up beside him, wrapping her arms around him. "That was tough on me and I'm sorry you had to see me that way, but it won't happen again. I promise." He kissed the top of her head as he softly patted her back.

Her tears didn't stop at his words. "How can you be so sure?" she asked without looking up at him.

"Because this time, if she leaves or gives me any kind of clue that she really _doesn't_ love me, then. . ." He paused. "Then I'm letting her go."

"But she ignores you, Jimmy and she-"

"I know," he said as he stroked his sister's hair. "But at the beach she wasn't as. . .distant."

Becca looked up at him, noticing her brother's longing reflecting like a mirror image in his eyes. She looked away and buried her face in his chest, trying to hide herself. She felt guilty more so now than she had before. He was really still in love with Cindy and Becca had practically ripped his heart out when she angrily shouted at him about Cindy and Nick. She could've easily been wrong about it. Though secretly, she hoped she hadn't been. She hoped with everything she could that Cindy and Nick were back together or still together, whatever, so that Jimmy could finally move on and she felt guiltier _still_ for feeling that way. This brought more tears to her eyes.

Jimmy gently wiped them away as he pulled her way to look at her. He smiled sadly at her and that when Becca knew that he would never truly be happy unless Cindy loved him back and that had scared her most because if Cindy didn't love him, than Jimmy would never be happy again.

Tears rolled down Becca's cheeks again, sliding off her chin and into Jimmy's lap. With his thumbs he wiped the remaining tears away, but only more surfaced.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mrs. Neutron had been grateful when she woke up that morning to find that the reporters hadn't come back. The day was a beautiful one and this was the last day of Becca's spring vacation. She and Ben would be going back the following day. She was relieved in a way. Now she'd be able to spend some quiet time alone in the house. She knew her husband would be working til late afternoon and Jimmy would be working in his lab and Marcy would most likely be there with him to take notes for her paper. She walked out onto the porch. Becca played with Goddard on the front lawn. Jimmy and Marcy watched enjoying th innocence that lay before them.

Across the street, Ben emerged from the confines of his home and rushed over, joining Becca and Goddard at play, while Cindy and Nick took their time.

Her mother sighed, sensing something. She hadn't liked the fact that Cindy had come back. It had given Jimmy hope in renewing their no so forgotten relationship. The pain he had gone through had been so horrific that even Becca had cried every night for five months as Jimmy had. She had somehow tapped into Jimmy's emotions and had felt every ounce of pain that Jimmy had. She had felt it all so much so that when Jimmy had fallen into a deep depression, so had Becca. That had been why Jimmy's pain had been so horrific and scaring because Becca had felt it as well and Mrs. Neutron had to watch as both her children fell through the cracks of the broke relationship.

Nick approached them, his fine black hair swaying in the soft breeze with an extra bounce that could put Becca's lovely brown hair to shame.

"Neutron," he called with a smile on his face. "How's it going?"

Mrs. Neutron hated how he acted as if nothing happened. As if they were old buddies and he had never stole away Jimmy's girlfriend in high school.

"Ben, maybe you should go-" Cindy began.

"He's welcome to stay," Mrs. Neutron interrupted. _You on the other hand_, she thought. She was about to speak again, but it was Becca who beat her to it.

"I don't mean to be rude," Becca began, "but _go away_!"

"You've got quite a bark on you," Nick said.

"My bite is far worse than my bark," Becca growled.

"Is that a threat?" Nick asked, surprised.

"You bet it is," Becca said in a mock happy tone.

Nick smiled and then patted Becca's head. "I like this little Neutron," he commented.

Becca moved her head and made the first move to bite his hand, but she heard Jimmy behind her. All he had to do was say her name and she backed down. With a sigh she sat herself down beside Goddard and looked away as she draped an arm over the mechanical dog. Ben sat beside her shortly after and playfully patted her head.

" 'Atta, girl," he said teasingly. A devilish grin spread across his lips.

Becca turned and narrowed her eyes at him. A growl forming in her throat and Ben's smile became wide and innocent.

"Can I help you with something?" Jimmy asked.

"Just wanted to say 'hi'," Nick replied.

"Hi," Jimmy said. "Was that it?"

"There's no need to be angry, Neutron," Nick said. "What happened four-"

"Five," Becca corrected.

"Five years ago," Nick went on, "is all water under the bridge."

Jimmy nodded, seeming to actually take this into consideration.

"Let's just go, Nick," Cindy said as she tugged on his sleeve. She was finding harder and harder not to look at Jimmy and she didn't want to look at him for fear that she'd feel something she wasn't suppose to. "Come on." She pulled Nick away trying not to turn around to look, but she couldn't help herself.

"See ya around, Neutron," Nick called as Cindy pulled him away.

That was when Cindy herself turned to see Jimmy standing there, watching them as they went off. The feelings in his eyes looked like the same ones she had felt herself only the day before when she saw Jimmy with Marcy on the porch. She turned away and cursed herself for looking. Now she knew she had a problem.


	9. Part 9: It Was Only A Glimpse

**Author's Note:** I didn't think adding Nick would be a big surprise. Lol! Some of you commented on Nick and how much of a surprise he was. I seriously though that you were all expecting it. I know _I _was. Lol!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 9:** It Was Only A Glimpse And Then It Was Gone

There was a knock at the door and Cindy, being the only one available, answered it. When she pulled the door away from it's frame, she was both surprised and angry to see Jimmy standing there, looking as innocent and shy as he possibly could. Her eyes narrowed, asking the angry question that her lips could not.

"Ben," Jimmy answered completely knowing what exactly she wanted to ask him. "He asked me to come." He looked at his watch. "It's 2: 50. He said he'd be home by now, so. . ."

Cindy's eyes softened slightly, but only slightly, as her anger eased. It seemed plausible, but her suspicions grew again.

"What for?" she asked.

"He told me he wanted help with his science homework," Jimmy responded.

"Ben's a smart kid," Cindy guessed. She had been away for so long that she had no idea what exactly her brother was good at or not, but he looked like a very bright kid and she guessed he was a straight-A student. Plus, he was her brother after all and she had done great herself in school and she was more than positive that he was the same. "He doesn't need any help."

Jimmy was surprised at her reply, but it soon turned into amusement, which only angered Cindy further. "So you think I'm lying," Jimmy teased, a flirtatious grin on his face.

If he thought she'd fall for that he was wrong. _Dead_ wrong. . .well, maybe he was only half right. _Damn my weak will power! _Cindy cursed. She found her cheeks growing warm and her knees weakening.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered, hating herself with every growing second. "W-what of it?"

She scolded herself for being so damn nervous. For crying out loud, this was _Jimmy Neutron_!

"Cindy," Jimmy said in the same tone. "Are you. . .blushing?"

She was mortified and not only that, it caused Cindy's blush to deepen. "N-no!" she exclaimed, her voice a little higher than she had intended it to be.

Jimmy smiled at her as he stepped into the house and now Cindy wished that she hadn't allowed Nick to go in the morning. He said he'd return later that day, but he had not shown up all day and she wished he were there now. If he had been there, he'd be following Cindy like a puppy and he would've gone to answer the door with her and she knew Jimmy wouldn't be trying this right now if Nick was standing beside her.

Cindy backed away. At this, Jimmy laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You act as if I'm here to hurt you," he said, a smile on his face.

_Aren't you? _She wanted to ask, but before she could even form the words on her tongue, Ben rushed inside, out of breath and tired.

"Jimmy!" he said as he looked up. He closed the door behind him.

"Hey!" Jimmy greeted as he turned to him.

Ben noticed his sister standing behind Jimmy and his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he looked at her. "Is my _sister_ bothering you?" he asked.

Jimmy glanced over his shoulder at Cindy. "No, not all," he said smiling at her before turning to Ben again. "But I have a question for you?"

"Okay."

"Why exactly did you ask me to come today?"

"For help on my science," Ben answered. "I told you." He paused. "Why?"

"Because Cindy here tells me that you're a fine student and you don't need help on your science homework."

Ben scoffed. "How would _she_ know?" Ben asked. "She hasn't been here for five years and we haven't even spoken during that time apart. She knows nothing about me. She can't even guess from _before_ she left because she didn't know me then either."

Jimmy nodded. "So then maybe she was just confident that you were a good student on your own."

"Maybe," Ben replied. "And then again maybe not."

"What exactly is the problem?" Jimmy asked. "You seem like a bright kid at first glance."

"I'm good," Ben replied. "But I'm not that good. Especially, in science. I have no problem in any other class. It's just science. I like it, but I don't understand much of it." He shrugged, a frown on his face as he looked at Jimmy.

"What would you say is your average?"

"Uh, somewhere around a 75."

"Well, that's not bad," Jimmy replied.

"I just think I can do better," Ben answered. "I know I can and I wanted to prove to myself I can by raising it five to ten points."

Cindy tried hiding a smile, but it was hard. She never realized how much Ben was like her. He sounded just as determined as she had been at that age. She had never given up on anything, except for maybe her relationship with Jimmy and her family. . .and her friends and even. . .Nick. She sighed to herself. _What happened to me?_

"Okay," came Jimmy voice, breaking Cindy's thoughts. "I'll help you. How could I not?"

Ben smiled and his joy made Cindy regret leaving him five years ago. He was growing up and she had missed how he had become such a. . .different person than he had use to be. Assuming, of course, that she knew who he once had been. It was easy to see, though, that he was growing into quite the young man.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After hours of laughter that had been meant for science homework help, Jimmy was finally leaving.

"Oh, please, don't go," Mrs. Vortex pleaded. "Have dinner with us."

"I can't," Jimmy replied.

"Sure, you can," Mr. Vortex added. "Just call up you mother, tell her you'll be staying here for dinner. Maybe she, Hugh, and Becca can join us."

"We have plenty of food to go around," Mrs. Vortex put in, encouraging him to stay.

Cindy was on her way back down the stairs as Jimmy walked to the front door, the Vortex family right behind him.

Jimmy caught Cindy's eye before she could look away. "I'll tell you what," he began. "I'll stay if it's all right with Cindy."

Everyone turned to her. She looked from face to face, not knowing exactly what to say. Her father stared at her with piercing eyes that spoke of his anger, her mother seemed almost pleading and Ben silently spoke of his anger when he mouthed the words, "I hate you."

She had been surprised that her brother's silent words hurt her so much, but she looked away and turned to go back up the stairs. "I couldn't care less," she said as she went back to her room.

When she was safely back in her room, she could hear Jimmy's voice below. "I'll. . .uh, take that as a no," he said.

Her mother's voice along with her father's and Ben's protested, but Jimmy explained that, "Cindy is clearly uncomfortable and I don't want to cause anything." He suggested another time and her family had no choice but to accept.

Cindy sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night was no better than that afternoon, so Cindy decided she'd take a walk. Maybe it'd relieve some of her stress. She really didn't know why it all bothered her so much. None of what was happening should matter. It shouldn't be bothering her at all and yet it was. This was why she had decided it would be best take a walk in the park and it hadn't taken her very long to get there.

For about a half an hour, she walked in the same tired, old circle. She could've worn a whole into the ground at the pace she was going at. She was just so. . .tense about everything and it pissed her off to know that!

A sudden rustle in the bushes and the snap of a twig made her turn. She looked about in the dark, but found nothing. She turned away and began to walk toward the lamp post, but her walk soon became a full fledged run when she heard heavy footsteps behind her.

A hand reached out and pulled her back and she let out a loud scream. Whoever it was was strong, but that wasn't a reason for Cindy to give up. It only made her try harder to escape the person's grasp. She gave another scream, which caused the person to cover her mouth. "Stop!" they commanded.

"Cindy?"

Her heart began to pound when she realized that the second voice belonged to Jimmy. _Boy, am I glad to _hear_ his voice_.

Knowing now that Jimmy was close by, Cindy struggled harder and managed to pull away from the person's hands long enough to cry for Jimmy's help.

"**_Jimmy!_**"

The person was quick, but not quick enough. The damage had been done and now Jimmy was on his way. In seconds, Cindy was down with her attacker on top of her and Jimmy on top of her attacker. She pulled herself from underneath them both and stood, pulling down her skirt. She could vaguely see two figures: Jimmy's and her attackers. There were a few grunts, some of which had belonged to Jimmy, the other's belonging to the attacker. A fist went flying and one of them went down. The winner stood to brush himself off and then he cautiously approached her.

"Cindy?"

With tears in her eyes and both fear and gratitude in her heart, Cindy threw herself on Jimmy and embraced him, crying on his shoulder. "I was so scared!" she cried. She knew this wasn't like her at all. She wasn't scared easily, but with all the tension in her house and among herself and her ex-friends and just everything in general and then this-being attacked-it was too much for her right now.

Jimmy's arms warmly embraced her, allowing her to lean into him. He gently rubbed her back to sooth her fears as he placed his head lovingly on her's. "Shhh. . .it's okay. I'm here, it's alright."

A painful grunt came from the darkness where the attacker lay. Jimmy quickly turned, keeping Cindy behind him to protect her. She held onto his shoulders as she peeked over toward her attacker.

"What do you want?" Jimmy asked, a warning and a challenge in his voice.

Cindy looked at him. She had never heard him speak that way before and to be honest it was. . .it was turning her on. But she quickly shook her head, scolding herself for thinking such things. _But can you really blame yourself? _came a voice. _Not really. No. He's a great guy and he's grown up a lot over the years and he's got a great_-

She shook the thoughts away again. This time she didn't notice her blush, but as soon as she did, she thanked god that she was hidden in the darkness and Jimmy wasn't facing her.

"Geez," came a familiar voice. "I'm happy to see you too."

Cindy stepped away from Jimmy, but he moved in front of her again. She rested her hand on his arm and gently lowered it before stepping forward again. "Nick?" she called.

"Yeah," he replied. "Who the hell did you think I was?"

He was angry, but who could blame him? Than again he snuck up on her and made her think she was under attack.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"What the hell did you think _you_ were doing?" he countered.

"I asked you first!" Cindy exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips.

"I was looking for _you,_" he replied. "I didn't come earlier like I said I would and I thought it'd be a good idea to come by now. Better late than never, right? But when I arrived at your house, I saw you down the street and I decided to follow you and surprise you."

"By _attacking_ me!"

"I didn't _attack_ you!"

Cindy growled. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"When you began to run, I thought you were just playing around until I noticed you weren't and I wanted to catch you to explain. And then I panicked when you screamed."

There was silence for only a moment.

"Anyway, I should've known you and Jimmy were together."

Cindy stared at Nick's figure. _Me and Jimmy? _She thought. _Together?_ She could feel Jimmy's smirk and she turned to give him a warning glance, though it was dark, she knew he'd understand.She turned to Nick again. "Jimmy and I aren't together. I didn't come here with him or to meet him. I came here alone to think about. . .to think."

"Then what's he doing here?" Nick asked, pointing a finger at Jimmy.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to point," Jimmy commented, approaching Nick to push his hand down. "And _I_, always come here."

"At night?" Nick asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Jimmy shot back. "_Always_."

The sudden tension was suffocating.

"Where's your girlfriend, Neutron?" Nick questioned.

"Girlfriend?" Jimmy asked. "What girlfriend?"

"The librarian-looking one."

"Oh! That's just Marcy," Jimmy replied. "She's not my girlfriend. She's a little young."

"Mmhm."

"Cut the crap," Cindy cut in. She sighed and turned away. "I'm going home."

"Cindy, wait!" Nick and Jimmy called. They looked at one another and turned to Cindy.

"Cindy, wait for me. I called you first," Jimmy replied.

"_I_ called you first," Nick protested.

"No, I did."

"You wish," Nick scoffed. "_I_ did."

"_I _did."

"_I _did."

"You called me at the same damn time!" Cindy shouted, finally fed up with them both. "And I'm not going to wait for either one of you." She let out a frustrated breath before walking away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Nick_ jumped_ her?"

"Pretty much," Jimmy replied, harboring a grudge.

"Maybe I'm giving him too much credit," Libby began, "but it doesn't sound like something he'd do."

"Yeah, Jim," Carl agreed.

"Maybe, and this is all hypocritically speaking-"

"_Hypothetically_," Libby corrected.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Sheen continued. "Hypocritically."

Libby sighed heavily as she rolled her eyes.

"And you're going to marry him," Jimmy commented, trying to keep from laughing.

"Don't remind me," she replied.

"Listen," Sheen said.

"We're all listening, sug," Libby said sweetly.

"Okay," Sheen said. "So, _hypothetically_ speaking-" he grinned from ear to ear as he gave Libby a wink, which only made Libby's jaw drop. When he opened hi mouth to speak again, he paused. His smile faded as confusion took over. ". . .I forgot."

Jimmy burst into laughter.

Libby sighed. "It was only a glimpse and then it was gone."

Sheen rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "Yeah." He shrugged.

"I know you're smart, Sheen," Carl confided in a small voice.

"Thanks, Carl," Sheen replied.

At that moment, Mrs. Neutron appeared from the kitchen, holding a tray of cookies. Goddard appeared soon after, carrying a tray of glasses, each full with milk. "I hope you guys want some cookies."

"Always."

"Yeah!"

"Of course."

"I love you."

The room grew quiet. Every head turned to Carl. He blushed furiously.

"For baking cookies," he said quickly. "I love you for baking cookies."

"Oh," Mrs. Neutron replied, a little unsure of herself.

Sheen tried not to laugh. Libby looked at Jimmy to see his reaction. He looked a little disgusted.

"Then, I love you too, Carl," Mrs. Neutron said finally.

Carl's face grew crimson and then he said, "Thanks, Judy. Uh, Mrs. Neutron. Thank you, Mrs. Neutron."

Sheen shook his head still trying not to laugh as Mrs. Neutron walked back into the kitchen, Goddard in tow.

"Carl," Jimmy began, but he didn't finish. He simply shook his head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sitting in the Candy Bar, Jimmy was feeling like his old self again, except he was missing his friends. He smiled as he recalled the many memories he shared with everyone. He stretched out his arms and legs and yawned.

"A little tired?"

Jimmy looked up. He sat up straight as soon as he saw Cindy's face staring back at him. "Just a little," he answered. "Uh, sit down. Please, sit down." He stood, gesturing her to sit. She hesitated, but only for a moment.

"Your mom told me you were here," she said.

A cocky, toothy grin broke across Jimmy's features. "You were looking for me?"

"It's not what you think," she said quickly. "I wanted to explain about last night. I-I was jumpy and I was. . .looking for comfort, so I was glad to hear your voice."

"You were glad to hear my voice?" he asked, his cocky grin growing again.

"Stop grinning like that!" she demanded. "You're taking it all the wrong way! I was only glad to hear your voice because-"_ Oh, god_. "-I was. . .scared." Her voice had become low on the last word.

Jimmy leaned forward, holding a hand to his ear. "What was that?"

"I was_ scared_, alright!" She breathed heavily as she leaned back into her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. "I heard your voice and I thought, 'salvation!' because it was comforting to know that someone I knew was close by to help me. I knew you would. Help me, that is."

Jimmy smiled sweetly as he reached to touch her arm. "Your welcome."

The sound of his voice and his sudden touch made her shiver in anticipation. It created an ache in her chest and then she flinched. She pulled away from him then and his smile fell away.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head as she rapped her arms around herself, feeling a sudden chill.

"Are you cold?" Jimmy questioned as he began to remove his button-downed shirt. She blushed and immediately turned away. He laughed. "I have a t-shirt underneath."

She scowled at him. "I knew that."

"Sure."

"And, no, I'm not cold."

Jimmy nodded, deciding not to question her again, but then there was nothing left to say. He wondered what was on her mind as he looked at her. She looked as if she wanted to say something and he hoped that she'd tell him. Although, it'd be fine if she didn't because now he knew that she had something for him. She had opened up. Even if it was just a little, that was progress, wasn't it? It was progress enough. To Jimmy anyway.

Cindy suddenly stood. "I need to go."

He could see the door close back up again, but he stood too and took her arm before she could walk away. "Wait."

The word made her flinch again and this time it hit him that something was really wrong. He knew it for sure now.

She turned to him and waited for him to speak, but he couldn't find the words. Her beautiful, sorrowful eyes had captivated him. She pulled away from him then, annoyed by him. "If you won't say anything, then I will," she said. She fixed the strap of her purse and looked him in the face. "I know what you did."

Jimmy was taken aback by this sudden accusation. "Wha-"

"No!" she warned. "Don't deny it! I saw you with her!"

He shook his head. "Cindy, I-"

"No!" she shouted again, louder this time. People turned to stare. "I saw you and Libby together! You were talking crap about me." She looked almost ready to break down, but he could tell that she was holding her tears back. "Both of you! The two people who meant everything to me, turned around, and dated each other behind my back!"

Jimmy was speechless. He opened his mouth to speak, but he could not. How had she found out about it? How had she found out about his relationship with Libby?

She shook her head, unable to look at him any longer and stormed out of the Candy Bar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"She said _what_!"

Jimmy watched as Libby paced the room.

"How did she find out?"

"I don't know," Jimmy replied. "But now that I think about it, I don't think she was talking about us."

Libby turned to him. "What?"

"Well," he began, in the way only a scientist could. "When I spoke to her-better yet-when she was yelled at me, she said, and I quote-" Libby rolled her eyes.

"Jimmy we're not at the lab."

He shrugged. "Just listen."

Libby sat herself down on her couch and looked up at him.

"She said, 'I saw you and Libby together! You were talking crap about me.' "

Libby looked at him questioningly. "When did we ever talk crap about her? Me and you always just-"

"Exactly," Jimmy pointed out before she could finish what he knew she would say. "See, I was too surprised and overwhelmed to think thoroughly about what she said at that moment." Jimmy shook his head. "She also mentioned something about, 'The two people who meant everything to me, turned around, and dated each other behind my back.' "

Jimmy plopped himself down beside Libby with a heavy sigh. This was turning out just the opposite of what he had originally wanted. He and Cindy were suppose to be together. If he had things his way, they'd be together and he'd be sitting with her not with Libby. Not that sitting with Libby was a bad thing, it was just that he wanted Cindy back and Libby, no matter how much he wanted her to be, was not Cindy.

"We didn't date behind her back," Libby replied. "Well, we dated-no, we didn't date. We just had sex!"

Jimmy shook his head.

"That's hardly dating," Libby argued. "That's just. . .having sex!"

"Will you keep your voice down!" Jimmy whispered harshly as he stood, gritting his teeth.

"It's not like Sheen is here. He's at his own house and my parents aren't renting this suite with me, so we're fine."

"Oh, good," Jimmy replied sarcastically. "Then let's just let all your fellow suite-mates find out about our sexual experiences!"

Libby looked up at him. "Geez, Jimmy," she said. "You say _I'm_ loud. You should listen to yourself!"

He walked toward the door. "I don't want this out," he said.

It felt like a needle had punctured her heart, but she understood just why he didn't want it out. She amazingly agreed. She didn't want Sheen to find out before the wedding. . .or after, for that matter. But it still hurt her, the way he said it.

"Neither do I," she agreed, hiding her hurt. "She's just bringing up the past that doesn't exist."

"It exists to her!" Jimmy argued as he turned to her. "This was probably why she left, can't you see! Five years have come and gone and Cindy never honored us with a visit or a phone call because she believed her boyfriend and best friend were doing the crazy dance!"

Libby covered her mouth.

"Yeah!" he shouted. "That's what it comes down to."

She cleared her throat as she placed a hand on her chest and stood. Jimmy eyed her suspiciously. "What's so funny?"

"The crazy dance, Jimmy?" she asked.

He blushed. "I don't know. What are kids calling it these days?"

"It's sex, Jimmy," she said. "Just call it that. We're adults now." She smiled at him as she leaned over him.

He became nervous as their lips grew closer. "We can't," he said.

"I know,"she said as she opened the door. "I was just reaching for the door knob." She pushed the door open and shoved him outside, a smile on her face. "I'm almost a married woman, James. I can't have any of that."

She smile one last time before closing the door . Jimmy could only smile.


	10. Part 10: Nothing Is Ever Sure

**Author's Note:** Hey. Well, I want to apologize. The attack scene from the last chapter really should've been different. Cindy _does_ in fact know martial arts and she would've put up a better fight, so please, do forgive me and thank you to all who read and reviewed. I love getting comments. Who doesn't, right? One more thing: It's a bit longer than usual to make up for my lack of updates and whatever. It's just been. . .whatever. But do enjoy and do review. . .please? Thanks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 10:** Nothing Is Ever Sure

_Five years earlier. . ._

_Jimmy was worried. Cindy had been avoiding him like the plague for the past few weeks or so and they had all just graduated. He had made plans with her and Libby, Carl, and Sheen. But she had never met up with them after the graduation ceremony like they had planned to. They figured she was already on her way home to do some last minute packing. They were all suppose to go on a road trip. Just the five of them._

_Libby had called her cell phone, but it was off. They wondered where she went. Her parents had absolutely no clue where she had gone and so Jimmy really began to worry. _

_He stood in his house. Sheen, Libby, and Carl standing around him. _

"_Where could she be?" he whispered to no one in particular. _

_Libby placed a comforting arm around his shoulders, sure he had spoken to her. "We'll find her," Libby confirmed, though Jimmy knew she had said it to convince_ herself_ rather than him. _

_With a nod, Jimmy sighed. _

"_Hey," Carl said. "You have a message." He pointed to the phone. A blinking, red light winked at them and Cindy came to mind. _

_Jimmy was the first one to make it to the phone. He pressed the button. "_You have. . .one new message_," came the mechanical voice. "_Received at. . .five thirty-seven p.m._" There was a pause and then it continued. "_Hello!_"_

_It was Cindy's voice. Jimmy smiled as relief washed over him like a wave, but he didn't know that that relief would be quickly and completely blown away with full blown heart ache. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_I am such an idiot!_

She just had to make that scene at the Candy Bar the other day. Now she couldn't even walk down the street without having people stare at her, saying, "Hey, isn't that Cindy Vortex, the girl who yelled at Jimmy Neutron at the Candy Bar?"

_God!_

She made it quickly to her house, but stopped abruptly when she saw Marcy standing beside her door. The girl looked up and blushed. She stepped away quickly as her eyes became apologetic. "I didn't mean to be rude or anything, Ms. Vortex," she said. "But it seems that you and Mr. Neutron have had an argument."

Cindy scoffed. She narrowed her eyes at Marcy as she stepped toward her. "Just who do you think you are. Missy, is it?"

"M-m-m—"

"M-m-missy?"

The girl looked ready to break out into tears as she shook her head. "M-Marcy."

"Well, M-Marcy," Cindy mocked. "I suggest you stay out of my business."

She pushed her aside and stepped toward her door. She just wasn't in a good mood for some kids preaching or whatever it was she was doing there.

"Buh-but-" she was cut short when Cindy met her eyes and Marcy's eyes grew wide in fear.

"But what?"

Marcy looked down, scuffed her shoes on the porch, and swallowed hard. "Mr. Neutron hasn't done anything to you. No matter what it is you think he's done. . .he hasn't done it."

Cindy stared at the girl, silently for a moment. She shook her head as her anger coursed through her veins. "You don't know a thing!" she shouted. "You know nothing of what's going on, so don't you dare think that by coming here you can make things all better for him because you can't! You don't know the truth! You don't know what he did to me, so stay. . ._OUT_!" With that she opened her door and slammed it before Marcy's tears fell.

From behind the door, Cindy could hear Marcy's heavy footsteps as she ran back to the Neutron house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Maybe it's nothing, dear."

Becca sighed as she let her head fall in the crook of her elbow. "It has to be something," she insisted. "Maybe I said something. Or did something. Maybe I-"

Mrs. Neutron put down her cookie cutter aside as she turned to her daughter. "Benjamin likes you a lot," she said, watching Becca blush. "He's not going to just stop talking to you one day. Maybe something happened at home that made him upset. It's only been about three days since school started, right?" Becca nodded. "Then maybe all the boy needs is some time. Then when he's ready, he'll come back to you and tell you what it was that bothered him, okay."

"Okay," she said sadly, lifting herself up and on her feet.

"Now, here," Mrs. Neutron said, handing her daughter a piece of cookie dough. "Have this, it'll make you feel better."

Becca smiled. "Thank you, mommy," she said as she took the dough. She brought it to her mouth, ready to take a bite, but the door bell rang before the dough could touch her tongue. She turned. "I'll get it."

She rushed to the door, thinking it was Jimmy. _Maybe he forgot his key_, she thought as she shook her head, a smile crossing her lips. She could just picture him with a look half way between nervousness and embarrassment. But when she made it to the door it was unlocked. She opened it and there stood Marcy, tears in her eyes.

"Excuse me," she said as she made her way inside and up the stairs.

"Marcy?" Becca called. "Marcy! What happened? What's the matter?"

Mrs. Neutron entered the living room. "What's going on?" she asked.

Becca didn't answer as she made her way upstairs, her mother close behind her. When they made it to Marcy's room and entered, they stood as Marcy sat down on her bed, her eyes cast down. "I was only trying to help," she said faintly. "It was all I wanted to do."

Becca never realized how truly sensitive Marcy was. _I guess I don't know as much as I thought_, Becca said to herself. As she watched Macy she couldn't help but see her like a little girl and she couldn't help but feel like the big sister. She grew angry. "Did Cindy say something to you?" she asked.

"I was only trying to get her and Mr. Neutron on friendly terms," Marcy said. "But I was-" It was all Becca heard before she stormed out of the room and out of the house toward the house across the street.

She slammed her fist against the door. "Cindy!" She called threateningly.

Cindy soon came to the door. "What-"

"What did you say to Marcy?" Becca asked.

"Mar-?"

"_Yeah_," Becca interrupted. "_Marcy_."

Cindy smiled. "Did she go crying to you, huh?" she said softly.

"Don't you patronize me!" Becca shouted, thrusting a finger in Cindy's face. "_You_ just answer my question!"

"I told her off, okay?" Cindy replied with ice in her voice. "She has no business in _my_ business and I was making that clear."

Becca narrowed her eyes. "You little-"

"Becca?"

Becca looked passed Cindy's shoulder and her anger faded. "B-Ben."

"Um. . .I. . ." He couldn't finish. Instead he walked away.

"Ben, wait!"

But he was gone.

Cindy scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Having a bit of boy trouble, are we?"

Becca's eyes narrowed in a rage as she turned to Cindy again. "Not as much as_ you_," she countered, to which Cindy fell silent. With that Becca walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ben stood by his locker. He had just finished taking out the books he needed and was about ready to head toward his next class. He shut his locker and turned to walk down the hall, but came to an abrupt stop when he saw Becca standing only a foot away from him. She stood with her hands behind her back and an uncertain, sweet smile spread on her lips.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," he replied.

They remained silent for a moment, neither one of them brave enough to look at the other.

Ben looked about, growing nervous with every growing second. People began to stare. "I gotta go," he said quickly as he turned to walk away.

"Wait," Becca called, taking hold of his arm. He turned to her, surprised.

She quickly took her hand away. "I. . ." She sighed. "I wanted to know just why your avoiding me." She looked up at him, hopeful.

He looked around the hall. There weren't many students around, but the few that lingered stared. "I didn't think. . ." He stopped as he spotted Mary Beth, a friend of his.

"You didn't think what?" Becca asked, as she looked at him.

"Nothing," he said. "Never mind." He took a deep breath and without looking at her he said. "I have to go." With that he rushed down the hall and took Mary Beth's arm and pulled her along.

She began to protest, but he cut her off. "Just walk," he said and with a shrug she walked with him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Carl," Jimmy began. "Can I ask you something?"

Carl pushed his glasses up his nose as he looked up from his bowl of ice cream. Jimmy sat across from him, his hands in a ball on the table, clenching nervously.

They sat in the Candy Bar together. Jimmy had called him up and told him he wanted to hang out for a while and Carl was up for anything.

"Sure, Jim," Carl replied.

"Well, let's say that someone is keeping a secret from all of his friends with another friend."

"Okay," Carl said. He didn't know where it was going and it was obvious that he didn't know from the chirpiness in his voice.

"And let's say that these friends who share a secret, have done. . .have had sex. . ."

"O-kay," Carl replied, a little confused now but more interested than he had been before.

"And let's say that another person found out about them, but she didn't know exactly what happened and she believed they were together during a time when they weren't. . ."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, what if that other person told everyone about the secret that the other two share?"

Carl wasn't exactly sure how to answer. He wasn't exactly sure he even _understood_ anything that Jimmy had just said, but Jimmy needed his help and he would try his best to give him that. "Well, Jim," he began. _What do I say? _He thought. "Um, well. . .uh, these people should, uh, tell everyone else before the other person does. Otherwise, it could end up worse if the other person were to say something."

Jimmy seemed to think about that possibility, but he looked a bit unsure. "Well, what if one of the people, who shared the secret, believed that this other person _wouldn't_ say anything to the others?"

Carl shrugged. "Nothing is ever sure. . .right?"

"Right," Jimmy said softly.

After a short silence, Carl spoke again. "Jimmy," he said. "Why do you ask?"

Jimmy shook his head. "No reason. Just curious, is all."

"Okay," Carl said as he went back to eating his ice cream. He looked up for a moment, noting Jimmy's uncertainty and his distraught. Something was really bothering him and Carl could only worry without letting on that he was. It would only cause Jimmy to fret and he was already stressed out enough as it was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Painting a picture of perfection isn't as easy as it may seem, but glazing one is an easy task. Or so that was what Diana thought when she was. . . . _

Becca looked away from her paper, her eyes instantly sought out Ben. He sat by the window, a whole three seats away from her. _Why is he avoiding me?_ She asked.

She watched as his pen moved diligently across his paper. He didn't even look up to see her staring.

"Okay," the teacher called. "Now pair off and critique each others' work."

Mrs. Rochert, the English teacher, sat back in her seat as the class began pairing off. She took out an old, beat up paperback book that looked about ready to fall apart. A smile lit her face as she began to read from where she left off.

Mary Beth, meanwhile, moved her chair toward Ben's desk and switched papers with him. Jealousy rose like an unsteady wave in Becca as she watched her smile flirtatiously at him.

"Hey, Becca."

Becca turned. Diana, one of her friends, stood at her desk. Out of the three people Becca hung out with most, Diana was the bold one. The little rebel who everyone just had to love. Her dark eyes were often covered by her long bangs. She was able to do things that Becca just sometimes could not do on her own and she was a fun person to be around.

Diana handed Becca her paper and slid Becca's off the table as she leaned back into her seat, propping her feet on Becca's desk to make herself comfortable. It didn't take her long to read Becca's work. "Wow," she said. She put the paper down in her lap and looked at Becca. "One: I'm both surprised and disappointed."

Becca scoffed.

"You are one of the best writers in the class and you _love _creative writing days. You always write at least 3 pages worth of story within the fifteen minutes she gives us to start. Back _and_ front."

Becca looked down at Diana's paper on her desk. She had managed to write a short paragraph.

"And two," Diana continued. "Your making me blush. You were able to squeeze me in your thoughts while you were watching Ben Vortex. I'm so flustered." Diana hide an invisible blush with Becca's paper.

Becca rolled her eyes, but she quickly looked up and Diana smiled. "Yeah, I noticed," she said. "It's obvious." She looked at Becca thoughtfully for a moment. "There's one thing I don't get, though."

"What?"

"Why?"

Becca looked away.

"I mean, I thought you hated him. I didn't even think you noticed him all that much, anyway."

"I don't hate him," Becca answered. "It was just this thing that happened a while ago with Jimmy and his sister that made me pin some stuff on him instead."

Diana nodded thoughtfully. "I see."

"He's avoiding me now, though."

"Oh," Diana said. "Why is that?"

Becca shrugged, feeling her anger completely evaporate.

"Maybe you should talk to him," Diana suggested already sitting up straight.

"I can't," Becca replied. "I tried once before and he ditched me as soon as he saw Mary Beth."

"Ah."

Becca thought for a moment. "Do you think that maybe he and Mary Beth have something going on and he's afraid to tell me because he thinks he'll hurt my feelings _because _he thinks I like him?" Becca could feel the wheels in her head turning with the possibility.

Diana was too stunned to answer right away. "Does he _have_ a reason to think you like him?"

Becca paused. She looked down as a blush grew on her face. "Maybe." She looked up and smile unsurely as Diana's mouth flew open. There were faint giggles around them, but they didn't seem to notice.

"Diana. Becca," Mrs. Rochert called. Both girls looked up to see their teacher standing right in front of them, her hands on Becca's desk as she leaned toward them. "This isn't time for socializing."

Now Becca and Diana placed the giggles. Their fellow classmates had been laughing _at_ them. All eyes seemed to be on them and Becca wondered if they had all heard what they had been talking about. Her blush grew deeper.

"Sorry," Diana apologized. She made that face that said simply, "oops." She turned to Becca and shrugged.

"Just don't let it happen again," Mrs. Rochert replied as she pushed herself up. "And you can resume you conversation on Ben Vortex _after_ my class."

The roar of laughter exploded through the room as Becca grew mortified. Her blush now completely covered her face. From the corner of her eye she could see Ben staring at her, a slight blush on his face as Mary Beth nudged him, though, there was a glint of disappointment in his eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jimmy had to find Cindy. He needed to know if she was planning to tell Sheen about what she believed had happened back in high school. Whether it was true or not, Jimmy knew that the _real _truth about he and Libby would eventually come out in the midst of chaos.

He thought his conversation with Carl back in the Candy Bar had helped him, surprisingly enough.

He knocked on Cindy's door. He knew that if she was home, she'd be alone and he wanted the privacy for this _particular_ conversation.

When the door opened, his heart began to beat two times as fast as it would normally, but he was disappointed to see Nick's face.

"Neutron?" Nick asked, a scowl on his face.

Jimmy could see a cut running through his left eye brow. At that moment he was thankful that his scratches couldn't be seen because Nick's looked really bad.

"Nick," Jimmy sneered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask _you_ the same question."

"Who is it?" Cindy asked. She came up from behind Nick and peered over his shoulder.

"Neutron," Nick replied.

"I needto talk to you," Jimmy said quickly. . .hopefully.

"Cindy doesn't-"

"I have nothing to say to you," she said, interrupting Nick. "I said all I had to yesterday."

"But this is-"

"None of my concern," she finished before shutting the door in his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I say don't worry about it."

"Too late," Becca replied as she and her friends gathered at a lunch table.

She sat herself down and looked at her lunch tray, wondering just why she turned down the lunch her mother had made for her.

"I say listen to Billy," Marie replied as she brought her sandwich to her mouth. "Just don't worry about it." Marie was the kind hearted, sensitive one with just enough confidence. She was the nurturing one of the group. Almost like a mother-away-from-home type of person. If you were to break down in front of her, no matter who you were, she'd stop to comfort you. She was a true saint with a strong will. Every mother or teacher who's ever met her loved her and her word was practically law among her friends.

"Yeah," Diana agreed. "Especially, because of how close you say you two were during the spring vacation. He'll come around."

"Maybe you should just wait it out," Billy replied, his cheeks looking plumper than usual with the macaroni in his mouth. He was a big kid and many were intimidated by his size, but he was friendly and very sweet. He was the gentle giant and he was as cute and cuddly as a teddy bear. He was also popular by default. It was because he hung out with Becca, Diana, and Marie that he became so popular. And who was to question Marie's judgment of character? No one was brave enough to.

Becca shrugged. "I guess so."

"But," Marie began, "if you can't wait anymore, you can always take action." She said this sweetly with a smile on her face. There seemed to be no suggestiveness in her tone, but there was a sparkle in her eyes that made Becca smile at the hidden suggestion. She almost laughed, but her brain thought it was best to blush.

Marie nodded toward the lunch table in the far corner of the room where Ben, Mary Beth, and two others sat. They seemed to be enjoying their lunch as they talked and laughed with one another.

"I like that idea," Diana said deviously. Her eyes sparkled with mischief and approval. "Oh, I like that idea _very_ much." She rubbed her hands together, ready for _something_.

"No," Becca said.

"Why not?" Diana almost shouted.

"Will you keep your voice down?' Billy asked. "I'm trying to eat in peace."

"Let Becca choose on her own," Marie replied gently as she placed a soft hand on Diana's shoulder.

With a sigh Diana backed down.

Becca bit her bottom lip, unsure of herself. In seconds, before she could really make up her mind, her feet were up and her legs were taking her to the other side of the cafeteria with her tray in hand. Diana and Billy smiled deviously at one another as Marie smiled with approval and joy.

As soon as Becca and her friends made it to Ben's table, the conversation ended abruptly.

"Can I. . .can _we_ sit with you guys?"

Mary Beth and the other two boys quickly turned to Ben for an answer, but he couldn't speak. He couldn't remember _how_ to speak.

Becca began to turn away. "It was worth a try," she whispered.

"Wait."

Becca turned, surprised to hear Mary Beth. "Come sit," she invited as she moved down. She pulled Ben to her to make room for Becca. The other two boys also made room and soon they were all sitting together.

"Well," Mary Beth began. "Let me introduce you all. I'm-"

"Mary Beth Warren," Marie finished. "I know who you are."

Mary Beth smiled. "Really?"

"Really," Marie replied with a sweet smile. "I'm Marie Wilson."

"Nice to meet you." Mary Beth and Marie shook hands.

"Marie here," Billy began, "has an odd hobby. She likes to memorize everyone's names."

"Everyone?" one of the boys replied.

"Yes, Scott," Marie said with a smile. "Or would Scotty be better. Scotty Greene, right?"

The boy smiled. "Right. And I'd prefer Scotty."

"Scotty it is."

Becca was surprised to see that they were all getting along. She looked at Ben, but only for a moment. He sat still, quietly drinking his small carton of juice. She wanted to talk to him privately, but this was better than absolutely nothing. Right?

"And you must be Jesse Marques," Marie continued as she looked at the boy beside Scotty.

"I'm impressed," Jesse replied with a flirtatious smile and for the first time ever Becca saw Marie blush. A smile spread over her lips as she watched her friend. Diana noticed it too. She laughed and almost chocked on her juice. Billy volunteered to help her, but Diana turned him down.

"Anyway," Marie said. "This is-"

"Becca Neutron," Jesse finished.

With a nod and a smile Marie continued. "And this here is-"

"Diana Romero."

"And this guy here is. . ."

"Billy Duncan."

"I'm good with names too," Jesse replied.

Becca took a bite of her macaroni. She made a face and quickly swallowed it down. "They really need to put more effort into the food they make," she said, though, she didn't know she had said it aloud.

"I agree," Mary Beth retorted. "Maybe we should hold a rally or something."

"Ooooh a rally. A protest. Hooray!" Diana exclaimed.

During lunch Ben hardly spoke. Mary Beth, Jesse, and Scotty were talking a lot and they tried many times to get Ben to join the conversation, but they weren't successful. When the bell rang Ben was the first one to stand. He was overjoyed that it was over, which saddened Becca. All she wanted to know was why he was trying his best to avoid her. Had she really done something wrong?

"See you all later," Ben said as he moved away from the table and quickly into the crowd.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Becca replied as she moved toward Ben.

She was able to catch up in a matter of seconds, which impressed and stunned Ben, considering the large crowd that was coming out of the cafeteria.

She pulled him aside. "Please, tell me what I did," she pleaded. "I can't stand to be like this with you. I want to be able to talk to you. Why can't we?"

"You mean, you want to talk to me?" Ben asked as he looked at her. He tilted his head.

"Of course I do!"

"At school?"

"Why not? You're my friend. Why should talking at home be any different from talking at school?"

Ben blushed. "Well," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I feel like an idiot."

Becca was the confused one now.

"You see," he began. "I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me."

"Why?"

"Well, your _friends_ don't exactly like my friends."

"Marie, Diana, and Billy love your friends," she protested. "Didn't you seem them getting along."

"No," Ben said. "I meant. . .your _other_ friends." Becca stared at him. "The popular crowd."

Becca nodded, understanding him, but she waved a hand to dismiss it. "If they don't like your friends then that's their problem. And if they don't like me hanging with your friends then that's their problem too. I don't care what they think and you should know that."

Ben laughed nervously. "Yeah," he said. "I guess I did know that. . .somewhere in my head."

Becca smiled. "I like you, Ben," she said. "I like you a lot and if my friends can't see that, then they really aren't my friends."

Ben smiled at her. He nodded. "I should've known from the very beginning that you were going to say something like that."

"And I'm disappointed that you didn't know," she replied. She crossed her arms over her chest, pretending to be angry.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Forgive me."

Becca turned away from him and began walking down the hall. There were fewer people in the hall now.

"Hey!" Ben exclaimed after her. She laughed as she turned around and walked toward him again. She stepped close to him, keeping only a few inches of space between them. She looked into his eyes with a smile on her lips all the while and before Ben knew, Becca's lips were on his.

The kiss was a sweet, small peck, that to Ben, lasted a lot longer than it really had.

Becca pulled away. "You're forgiven," she said with a small blush on her cheeks. She waved before turning away and heading toward her next class.

Ben was left too stunned to move.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jimmy had been pacing in the livingroom when the front door flew open. Becca tossed her book bag aside and skipped into the kitchen where she knew her mother was.

"Why are _you_ so happy?" he asked suspiciously as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Becca exclaimed as she ran to her mother. "Guess _what_!"

"What, sweety?" Mrs. Neutron said as Becca pulled her away from the refrigerator, where she was taking out the pitcher of juice, and into a seat.

"You have to guess," Becca said. Her eyes were sparkling with so much joy it made Mrs. Neutron laugh joyously.

"Okay." Mrs. Neutron took a moment to think and then, turning to Becca with wide eyes she spoke. "You. . .and. . ."

Becca nodded and soon Becca was in her arms. "Oh, honey!"

"I know!"

"I'm so happy for you. Now," she said. "How did it happen?"

"How did what happened?" Jimmy asked as he moved closer to them.

"Geez, Jimmy," Becca replied, turning to him. "For a guy who solves 'life's riddles' and stuff, you'd think you'd be able to figure _this_ out."

Jimmy looked at her suspiciously.

"I kissed Ben, you silly!"

"You _what_!"

Becca smiled joyously. "And it was so great," she said, turning to her mother.

"Oh, I'm sure it was," Mrs. Neutron replied.

"Now Becca when you say you _kissed_ him?" Jimmy began.

Becca laughed as she walked away.

"Becca?" Jimmy called. "Becca!"

For the time being Jimmy would forget about his troubles. It always brought him more joy to see his sister smile, but he hoped that he'd be able to feel that same joy for when Cindy decided to show him her smile again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

More of the good stuff will be in the next chapter. I wanted this to be a fun chapter, so as you can see I kinda treaded away a little from the whole Jimmy/Cindy scene, but it'll be back for the next chapter, so don't worry.

Jess (RedGem270)


	11. Part 11: But Now I’m Not So Sure

**Author's Note:** Hey! Well, I am so flattered by all of you. I loved each and everyone of your reviews. I'm getting such good feedback from everyone. I didn't think this would really be all that good. I thought the same thing about "New Technology" and look how that turned out. I wonder if this story will be the same. But I'm ssooooo glad to hear that you're all really enjoying it. Oh, and this chapter is the longest one I've written thus far! Once I started it was hard to stop. _A lot _happens and more is _still _to come, so fasten those seat belts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 11: **But Now I'm Not So Sure

_Five years earlier. . ._

"Hello!_" Came the sound of Cindy's voice from the answering machine. "_You're probably wondering where I am right now and why I never showed up to meet you. Well, I'm here_."_

"_That's specific," Libby commented, sounding a little angry. _

"With me_," came a very familiar voice. _

_Jimmy's heart sank at the sound of it. He knew who that was. They _all _knew who it was. _

"_Whoa," Sheen replied, his voice almost a whisper as he said it. _

"Nick and I are on our way to Hollywood. I know we were suppose to go to Florida together, but. . ._" Jimmy could almost _hear_ her shrugging. "_Stuff happens_." There was a pause and then she added, "_You should know_."_

"_What is _that_ suppose to mean?" Jimmy asked._

"_I don't know," Libby answered as though he had asked her, but in fact, he had been asking himself. He just didn't know he was saying it aloud. _

"You know what, though. I was so stupid for being upset about what you did because I never liked you anyway._"_

_The words cut through him like a knife through melting butter. _

"I was using you to get to Nick_."_

_Jimmy could see the smile on her face as she spoke. _

"_I_ wanted to make him jealous enough to ask me out_," she continued. "_Once that was done, I was going to drop you. I'm surprised Nick took this long. I hadn't been expecting it, to tell you the truth. But you know what? I think we all won here. I got Nick and you finally got some experience that didn't involve yourself and your right hand on a lonely Friday night, so let's just say we're even_." _

_In the background Nick could be heard laughing. _

_Someone gasped, but Jimmy didn't know who it was. Maybe it had been all of them. _

"But seriously, Jimmy_," Cindy went on, "_you were great. To a point. But it had to end somewhere. You didn't actually think we'd be together forever, did you?_" She paused as if waiting for an answer and then she laughed. Nick soon joined her. _

"Well, bye-bye, Jimmy. Sweet dreams. And tell Carl and Sheen to lay off the llama and Ultra Lord crap. It'll only mess them up in the long run and remind Libby to put on that stuff for that nasty rash of her's. It's really getting out of control. . .but I'm sure _you_ knew that_."_

_There was silence. No one spoke a word. No one dared. _

_But Mrs. Neutron soon broke the silence. . .or was it Jimmy._

_Mrs. Neutron who had appeared from thin air, so it seemed to Jimmy, embraced her son and allowed him to cry on her shoulder as she consoled him. "Shh shh. It's okay. It'll all be okay."_

"_Is Jimmy okay?" Becca asked. She stood in her Whiny the Pooh pj's. _

"_He'll be fine. He'll be fine."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Walking down the street was getting extremely boring. He needed to do something, but he was still worried about what Cindy would say. Would she tell Sheen? Would everything be thrown into chaos? Jimmy wanted the answers to these questions, but he just didn't know what else to do. How else could he get Cindy to listen to him? Maybe he just had to make her listen.

He turned, ready to go back to her house. It was night now. Maybe Nick had gone home.

His nervousness grew as he stepped onto her porch. He looked about before ringing the door bell. He took a step back as he waited for someone to answer. There were voices inside and Jimmy knew now that the whole family was home. He looked toward the drive way and noticed the two car for the first time. Nick's car wasn't around anywhere and so he felt he was safe. . .enough.

The door seemed to open in slow motion, but this time he knew better than to expect Cindy. Especially, because now everyone living in the household was home, so when the door opened he wasn't at all surprised that he didn't see Cindy there.

"Hey, Jimmy," Ben greeted. He was surprised to see him. "Can I help you?" He was very polite as he kept his smile on his face.

"Yeah, you can help me," Jimmy replied.

Ben waited patiently, his smile intact.

"Can you get your sister for me?"

Ben's smile slowly faded. "Cindy. . ." His voice was a low whisper.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but this is extremely impor-"

"I understand," Ben said, his smile back on his face, though now it was strained. He left and in a few minutes he returned with Cindy, dreading every step, behind him.

"What do you want?" Cindy asked. This was when Ben said his good-bye, turned, and walked away.

"I just wanted to talk to you about-"

"I know what about," she interrupted. "But I told you. I'm done with that conversation, so good-bye."

"No. Cindy, wait!" He put his foot in the door way, preventing her from completely closing the door.

"I need to know if you're going to tell them."

There was silence and she opened the door, revealing her smirk. "You'd hate that wouldn't you?" she said as she stepped outside. "You'd hate it because everyone would finally be on my side and they'd lose complete faith in you."

He shook his head, disappointment registering in his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but Cindy beat him to it.

"You'd hate it most of all because you'd have to face what you really are and your family and friends who supported you, stood by you while this was going on, will be there to witness you fall on your knees. They'd turn away from you, too ashamed and angry to even _look_ at you and finally they'd choose me."

Jimmy was taken aback by this. He felt a painful twinge in his heart as if someone had pinched it from the inside and held it for a moment. But he shook his head and rubbed at his chest to sooth the spot that was now sore.

"This isn't about choosing anyone over anyone else. This isn't about choosing sides, Cindy."

"That's easy for _you_ to say!" she protested. "Everyone is on _your_ side!"

"But this isn't just about _us _anymore!" he shouted. "You're messing with people's _lives_!"

Cindy moved back. It was clear that Jimmy's sudden outburst was a surprise to her. She was completely taken aback by his words and it hurt Jimmy to see her suddenly so. . .different. When had this turned so sour?

He sighed. He looked at her apologetically and stepped toward her. She didn't step away from him and he guessed that it was because she was still in shock because it was still visible in her eyes. "This isn't about you and me anymore," he said softly. "We're not the only ones involved." He reached out to touch her face and she didn't pull away. He continued toward her and soon their noses were touching. Jimmy watched as Cindy's eyes grew sad. He could see the tears brim in her eyes and it didn't take long for a tear to find it's freedom. He went to brush it away, but she pulled away from him.

"Yeah," she said. "It's not just about us anymore." She nodded. "It's about you and Libby too."

Jimmy looked at her, shocked himself. He tried to protest, but Cindy wouldn't allow it.

"I'll tell them all about you and her if_ I _choose to. _I _will make that decision."

"But you'll ruin everything for them!" he argued, panic rising like a tidal wave.

"Then you should've thought about that_ before _you ruined it for_ me_." And with that she slammed the door.

"Cindy, you can't!" Jimmy shouted frantically as he pounded on the door.

"I can and I will!"

Jimmy stepped away. He stood there and prayed to the _stars_ that Cindy would not say a word.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Cindy, honey," came her mother's voice. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine, mother," she answered viciously. She looked down into the water, hating her reflection. She had become so weak and she had prided herself in being so damn strong. She had worked hard to be strong, but she was finding it harder and harder to stay strong in front of Jimmy. There was just something about him that made her feel. . .like it was okay to show her weakness. But it wasn't okay! She had to stay strong. She had to because if she fell apart, then how would she get by? She was alone. There was no one to help her. Not her mother, not Nick, definitely not her father, or Ben. Not Jimmy, not Becca, not Libby, or Carl or Sheen. She had no one but herself and if she lost herself then she'd be _completely_ alone.

"Well, you've been locked in their for a longtime."

"I'm _fine_!"

"Okay, okay," her mother replied.

Cindy looked at her watch. She had been in the bathroom for over an hour now. She drained the water and opened the door.

_This isn't about you and me anymore_. . .

With a sigh, she shook her head as she headed for her room. It had never been just about her and Jimmy. Libby was involved from the very beginning.

She stopped at her door, puzzled. She didn't remember leaving the door open ajar. She could've sworn that she had left it closed.

She moved inside cautiously and peered into her room. The lights were off and see could vaguely make out the shapes of the things in her room. But one shape stood out from the rest; a silhouette of a boy by the open window.

"Ben?"

He turned and looked right at Cindy. She noted a change in the way he looked at her. That calm storm was still there, but it was different somehow. . .She just couldn't tell exactly how.

She noticed something in his hand, but he moved it behind his back where she could see it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. "It's just a book I started reading."

She was surprised to hear the softness in his voice. She hadn't been expecting it and then she noticed that he seemed to be fighting off his anger.

"No," she said when she recovered. "I meant, what's wrong?"

"Oh." He took a deep breath and walked toward her and stopped when he stood a foot away. He looked up at her with. . .sadness and. . .regret.

She was taken aback by this, but now she knew what had been so different about the way he looked at her.

"What is it?" she asked again, her voice more urgent this time.

"I just. . ." He wanted to say something and he struggled to get the words right, she could tell. "Why!" he suddenly burst out. His anger was alive again. "Just. . .tell me why."

She shook her head slowly. "I don't. . ." She had no idea what he was talking about.

He looked at her and then with disgust on his face, he walked away.

Cindy sat herself on her bed when he was finally out of the room. She watched the doorway as if he'd return, but he did not. She sat there, staring even after she heard his footsteps run down the stairs and out of the door. Even after she heard the front door slam, she sat there, staring.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Becca rushed to the door when she heard the door bell ringing, some how she already knew who she'd find waiting on the other side of the door.

She opened the door and smiled sweetly when she saw Ben.

"Hi," she said softly. "How have-"

Ben thrust an old book in her hands. "Read it," he said without looking at her. "And when you do. . .tell me what you think. Because I don't know what to think."

It was all he said and then he walked away without so much as a good-bye, leaving Becca stunned, confused, and totally speechless. She watched him as he walked down the street and disappear. She then looked down at the book in her hands. A piece of tape was in the top right corner, slanted with the name "Cindy" neatly written on it.

Becca's jaw dropped when she read the name. She looked up again, expecting to see Ben standing behind a bush, laughing at her for believing for a second that it was actually Cindy's journal. But Ben was no where in sight. She looked at the book again and rubbed her thumbs across the smooth, hard cover as if still not believing what she now held in her possession.

She made it quickly inside and closed the door behind her. She then quickly made it to her room and into her closet where the hidden door to the lab was. She removed the clothes and books that lay on the floor and opened the hidden door and slid down into the lab. In seconds she was sitting on the cold floor of the lab and she wasted no more time in opening the journal.

The entries weren't very long and as she skimmed through the pages she could see Jimmy's name and Libby's as well. Quite a few times, actually.

She went to the first page where a poem was written. In neat script the poem read:

"_People, places, faces;_

_My life in words and phrases;_

_All I've thought and all I've known,_

_Treasured dreams I call my own;_

_All I love and all I fear;_

_Kept safe inside the pages here."_

She dwelled on the poem for a moment and reread it a few times wondering where Cindy had heard it.

She turned to the next page where the first entry seemed to be waiting for her.

_April 17, 2012_

_I have come up with the _best _plan to get Nick Dean _

_to ask me out. Libby says that it's a little cruel if you think _

_about it enough, but I just shrugged her off and told her it _

_would be just fine. _

"_What if he falls for you?" she asked. "What then?"_

"_Pah-lease!" I argued. "Like Neutron would ever!"_

_She looked at me skeptically. "Then what makes _

_you think he'll even ask you out?"_

_I grin. "Who can resist me?"_

_Getting Jimmy to ask me out is the first stage of_

_what I like to call "Get Nick For Me." And it begins tomo-_

_rrow with Stage 1: Get Me The Jimmy!_

_April 19, 2012_

_I think my plan is working. I caught Neutron sta-_

_ring at my legs during science, which was why he mixed _

_up the wrong chemicals and ended up messing the whole_

_lab up for him and Sheen._

_It'll be hard to remove that blue stuff from his _

_face! Ha! He had to walk around the whole day with this_

_huge ugly, blue splotch thing on his face. What made it all _

_so much better was that Sheen's was 10 times worse. It _

_was amazing!_

_June 7, 2012_

_I didn't think it'd take me _this _long to get Jimmy_

_to ask me out, geez! I was getting so impatient. And I _

_was beginning to think he'd never ask me. The school _

_year _is _almost over. _

_You don't know how many times I flaunted myself _

_by the _day_ to get him to notice me. Ever since that day he _

_messed up on his lab, he's been so stubborn! And I was get-_

_ting mad. I just wanted him to ask me out already! Grrr! I_

_was running out of skirts to wear!_

_But he _finally _approached me today. It was when_

_I dropped my books. He was the only one who offered to help_

_me, which I thought was sweet on his part. Not on every_

_one else's. _

_He was looking adorable with that little blush on_

_his cheeks and as he handed me my books he said, "I was _

_wondering if maybe, um, you and could, uh. . .maybe do _

_something together. A-after school, I mean."_

_I smiled and I knew that I had finally hooked him. _

"_I was wondering when you'd ask."_

_And Stage 1: Get Me The Jimmy! is complete. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Becca sat still in the lab when after she read the last entry. At first she had been so angry at Cindy for being so. . .so cruel as to playing with Jimmy's emotions the way she had. Playing him the way she did. She had him wrapped around her finger an entire year only to make Nick jealous enough for him to ask her out. Once that was done, she'd drop Jimmy. Their entire senior year in 2013 was all a big lie. A huge lie! And it angered Becca to think that Cindy could ever do that, but as she read on it seemed that Cindy had been falling for Jimmy as time went on, though she herself didn't know it.

Becca did remember one specific entry where Cindy said, "_I don't think I want Nick anymore. Maybe I'll just stick with Jimmy. He really isn't such a bad guy and he really seems to care for me. I've never felt so good around anyone else. Plus, he's a surprisingly good kisser, which is something I think I will never get over_."

But in the end Cindy choose Nick over Jimmy, though from her last journal entry it was obvious she had done it to spite of Jimmy and Libby both for their. . .betrayal.

Sure, Cindy had been completely confused about the strong feelings she held for Jimmy, but she still chose to believe that she was not in love with him and that she still wanted Nick. And so she went with Nick when the time had finally come.

This had obviously explained the way she left and the horrible message she had left on the answering machine. But part of Becca was unsure of what to believe. She didn't think Cindy was lying. The emotions she had written in her last few entries were strong and it seemed impossible that Cindy would just write it in the hopes of someone some day finding it and confronting Jimmy and Libby both for this. . .injustice toward her. Plus, the emotion was too real to be fake.

Then again, it seemed unrealistic to Becca that Jimmy would do such a thing. He had truly loved Cindy. He had told her so himself time and time again and he would never do anything to hurt Cindy. At least, not intentionally. And he loved her _still_! And Becca had seen him that day of his graduation when he got that message. He was crying like she had never seen him cry before. He looked broken and she knew he had been. He had been very broken and she knew that could not have been an act.

But who was she to believe? Was it even possible that they could both be telling the truth?

The tears came. From frustration, anger, confusion, sadness, regret. It all seemed to crash down on her and she wasn't sure if she could handle it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cindy had been pacing around the house when the clock struck 10 o'clock. Her parents had gone out to look for Ben who had been out since at least eight. She was suppose to stay at home just in case he returned, but she didn't think she could stay in the house while he was out there. She was worried about him and she was feeling guilty because she knew that she had some how been the reason for his leaving

When there was a knock on the door she dashed toward it and swung the door open, but Ben wasn't the one standing there on the porch. It was Becca, looking. . .just as Ben had before he left. There was a struggle going on inside her and it was obvious from her eyes. She was pained by the dilemma that reeked havoc on her mind.

"I want to say. . ." It was clear that she had no idea how to get into words what she wanted to say, but she was trying her best. "I. . ." Tears began to fall down her cheeks and Cindy found herself frightened. This tough, little girl who appeared so strong and determined was coming apart at the seams before her eyes. "I'll try. . .to be. . .nicer to you from now on."

She sniffed and for a moment Cindy didn't know what to think, but then she nodded when she realized what was going on. "Jimmy told you to come here and tell me that, didn't he?"

"No!" Becca shouted, anger bursting from her throat. "He didn't tell me to do this. I'm doing this on my on, so the least you can do is appreciate it!"

She seemed unstable as Ben had and Cindy wondered what it was that these two knew that made them change their minds about her.

Cindy nodded and Becca wiped away her tears and nodded in return. "Okay." With that she walked away, mumbling something Cindy could not hear under her breath.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Becca returned home she could hear Sheen, Libby, and Carl in the living room. Jimmy's voice floated in there as well and the anger coursed through her veins as she heard them laughing. She slammed the door. The laughing stopped and as soon as she stepped into the livingroom, they were all looking toward her.

"What's wrong?"

"Jimmy, you-"

"Is it true?"

Becca turned. Marcy stood by the stair case, Cindy's journal in her hand. There were tears streaming from her eyes.

"Marcy? What-?"

"Is it true?" she asked again and Becca's heart began to pound. _Her it comes_, she thought, the tears running down her own face. "Did you cheat on Ms. Vortex with Ms. Folfax?"

Jimmy's eyes opened wide and Libby froze in her seat.

"What?" Sheen asked as he chuckled nervously. "Jimmy, what is she talking about?"

"In high school," Marcy went on.

"Did you, Jimmy?" Becca asked, the emotion overwhelming. She hoped he'd say no. She hoped that he'd have explanations and theories as to why and how this could have ended up this way. But he stood there looking at her, speechless. _Speechless because he's just been found out_, she thought. Her heart broke and she shook her head as the tears continued. "How could you?" she whispered before running away to her room.

"Becca, wait!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night after everyone left, Jimmy sat outside of Becca's room. He talked to her, but when he realized that she wasn't in her room but in the lab, he stopped talking. He couldn't follow her into the lab. She had changed the password to enter at the last minute. He checked himself and all the other entries to the lab were closed off to him.

Goddard walked his way and rested his head on his lap as he whimpered. Jimmy patted the metal dog.

He closed his eyes and let his head fall against Becca's door, but his eyes flew open when he felt the smack of something on his chest. He flinched, startled. He looked in his lap where a book fell open to a page. It read:

"_People, places, faces;_

_My life in words and phrases;_

_All I've thought and all I've known,_

_Treasured dreams I call my own;_

_All I love and all I fear;_

_Kept safe inside the pages here."_

He looked up to see Marcy. "Read that," she said. She looked hurt and upset and so torn. "I don't know what to believe, but I won't be so trusting anymore. At least not with you. I-I'm sorry for this, but. . ." She looked down as she wrung her hands. He could see a tear fall to the carpet. "I was just floored when I read it. I was so upset, so uncertain, so. . .so very. . .appalled to think it could've been you. You were my idol, Mr. Neutron." She shrugged. "But now I'm not so sure."

She walked away then and Jimmy looked away. How could this have happened?

Goddard poked at the book in his lap. "_Bark, bark, bark_."

"Not now, Goddard."

The mechanical dog sat on it's hind legs as the green screen appeared on it's chest. "_It's a journal_."

Jimmy looked in his lap.

"_Read it. It could explain a lot_."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How exciting!" Mrs. Neutron exclaimed. "Three more days and your reunion will be here!"

"Woo," Jimmy said monotonously.

Judy and Hugh looked at one another and then at Jimmy.

Judy nodded toward Jimmy and Hugh nodded in return, understanding his wife completely. "What's the matter, JimJim?"

Jimmy shook his head.

"I could help you out, you know?" Hugh urged. "If you told me what was wrong. I'm good at solving other people's problems. Aren't I, sugar booger?"

"That's right, honey."

"You see!"

Jimmy didn't reply and soon Becca was down in the kitchen. She didn't speak at all. She took a waffle and left.

"Aren't you going to sit and eat?" Judy called after her. Becca waved her hand and walked out of the house. Jimmy stood abrptly and followed Becca out.

"What's going on?" Judy asked her husband.

"I don't know."

They moved toward the front door and watched as Jimmy tried talking to his sister.

"Will you listen to me!"

Becca turned around to face him.

"I can explain it all," he said. "It's really not what you think. Cindy was-"

"And you were stupid enough to believe she actually liked you!" she shouted. "This would've never happened if you hadn't have given into her selfish games!"

"So it's all my fault?"

"Yes!" Becca shouted. "First, you fall for her tricks. Second, you mess around with her best-"

"That is _not_ true!" Jimmy protested.

Becca shook her head. "Say what you want," she said and walked away.

Jimmy stood there watching her.

"Um. . ." Hugh began.

"Supposedly Jimmy cheated on Cindy," Judy answered.

"Ooh," Hugh replied. He watched Jimmy again and then turned to his wife another question on his tongue.

"I think back in high school."

"Ooh."

"Why won't you believe me?" Jimmy said and Becca stopped. "I've never lied to you before. Why would I start now?"

Becca turned to him, tears in her eyes. "I. . .don't know. . .w-who to. . . believe," she said in a broken voice. They both stood there for a long time, looking back at one another and Judy couldn't help, but point fingers. Somehow she knew Marcy was involved.


	12. Part 12: How Could I Ever?

**Author's Note:** Hi. Well, I forgot to mention last time that **the poem **you read **in the last chapter** was** not mine**. I don't know who wrote it. Believe it or not, I found that poem on my sister's diary. She bought it like that, with the poem on the cover in this little spiral thing. It was cute and I liked it and made it part of Cindy's journal.

And one reviewer mentioned something about an ending to my story. Lol! Well, there is an ending and I'm sorry to say that my story is slowly coming to an end. I know because I'm the writer (lol, duh!) and I always intended to end the story shortly after. . .some. . .other stuff. . .I have planned. LOL! Sorry, but getting to the end has been fun, right? It's not over yet, so don't worry too much about it. I honestly don't know how many chapters are left because I haven't written them out yet, but that isn't something to worry about, right? Right.

One more thing, another reviewer mentioned that they really wanted to see how Libby and Sheen dealt with all of this. Well. . .that's in here. . .so enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 12:** How Could I Ever?

"Oh, no. Please put those over on the other side of the room. Thank you very much."

"Uh, Betty."

The kind brunette turned around to a blonde with black rimmed glasses. "Do you want the center pieces in the middle or at the end of each table?"

Betty cocked her head and clasped her hands together. "Please, Veronica. This isn't the time for joking. If I'm going to help you put this together, we all need to work hard."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I was just trying to lighten the mood. You're working too hard and it's not even _your_ high school reunion."

"Betty?"

Betty turned and a smile spread across her lips. "Well, if it isn't Jimmy Neutron." She placed her hands on her hips and looked at him. He smiled. "How have you been?" she said as she embraced him.

With a sigh and a shrug he said, "Been better."

She looked at him with concern and curiosity.

"Can we just get this all over and done with and go home?"

Betty looked over Jimmy's shoulder. A familiar blonde haired girl appeared through the doors.

"Cindy Vortex," Betty said. "Is that you?"

"Apparently," Cindy replied. She removed her sunglasses.

"I'm glad you two made it," Betty replied as she greeted Cindy.

"You two?" Cindy questioned. She looked over Betty's shoulder. "Neutron!"

"Vortex!" Jimmy mocked. He turned away, there was anger in his eyes, which confused Betty and apparently Cindy too.

"I needed some extra help and I thought I'd call Jimmy and Veronica, my cousin and your old friend, gave me your home number. I didn't think it'd be a problem for you and Jimmy to work together. I thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong," Cindy interrupted.

"Do you ever shut up and listen to people?" Jimmy shot back.

Cindy was taken aback as Betty looked from one to the other. She had obviously missed something big and she didn't think either one of them would volunteer the information. With a sigh Betty shook her head.

"I just wanted some help, but if it's too much for either one of you I could-"

"No," Cindy replied quickly. "I'm not a quitter."

"Just wait until you get started," Jimmy said under his breath.

"What was that?" Cindy asked, approaching him.

"I said, 'wait until you get started'." He said each word clearly for her to understand and hear.

"Are you implying that I'm-"

"A quitter?" Jimmy asked. "I guess I am. Your sharp." With that he turned away, leaving both Cindy and Betty stunned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They had been helping Betty for about an hour and it didn't seem like anything was being done. There were constant arguments about stupid things between Jimmy and Cindy. Neither one of them could finish what they had started and instead of improving the place, they ended up making things worse. It definitely felt like high school again. At least her first two years of high school.

First, Ben had been nice to her out of no where. Second, Becca came by to tell her she'd be nicer to her from now on. And now, Jimmy was fighting with her again. It was almost as if he had given up on ever getting back with her. They had all changed their minds about her, treating her the opposite way of how they started treating her since she returned to Retroville. She wondered what it was that made them change their minds.

Jimmy's change had disturbed her most. He was so nice before and now it seemed like he was holding a grudge. What was he blaming her for? Could it have anything to do with what, she knew, it was that Becca and Ben knew?

"Um, why don't we all take a little break," Betty suggested.

Cindy put down the center piece she held in her hands. She was surprised when she received the phone call. She remembered how Ben held it up to her, informing her it was "some girl named Betty." She didn't even know Betty knew her name let alone her phone number.

Jimmy walked passed her without saying a word and curiosity got the best of her. She walked after him, but came to a stop when he approached Betty.

"Can we go somewhere?" he asked her.

With a sweet smile on her face she nodded as she said, "Sure."

Jimmy nodded. "Good. I. . .need someone to talk to right now."

"Of course," Betty replied sympathetically as she took his hand in her's.

_That could've been you_, a voice inside replied. Cindy shook her head, trying to get the thought out, but she couldn't help but think that maybe that voice was in some way right. That _could've_ been her. _But you did the right thing when you left him_. _He cheated and he deserved what he got_. With a sigh she agreed with herself, though she could neither explain where the twinge in her heart came from as she watched Jimmy and Betty walk out together nor could she figure out exactly what it was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Becca sighed as she placed her head on Ben's shoulder and watched the children at play in the park. She found herself jealous of them for being so young. It wasn't that she wasn't a kid herself. She still was, but now she knew better in some ways. She knew better than these children did. She knew more than they could even comprehend at their age and she wanted to be that young. Young enough to still not know what was going on and not mind instead of not knowing what was going on and yet at the same time knowing what was going on, but having to be confused and torn about it all. Did that even make any sense? She was so torn and confused that not even her thinking seemed straight.

She hated each one of them at that moment and with a scowl she lifted her head and brought herself to her feet. She walked away and headed to the basketball court where the shadows from the building and trees danced about in the breeze. Ben didn't seem to notice and so she lay herself down in the middle of the court and closed her eyes, wishing that she'd be taken away.

She felt someone lay down beside her and knew who it was.

Ben's hand took her's and she squeezed it, praying that he could melt her concerns away and when his hand gently squeezed her's back, she realized that he wished for the same from her. That was when her tears escaped as the sobs freed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So now Sheen isn't talking to you?" Betty asked.

Jimmy shook his head. "He won't answer any of my phone calls. Libby won't either. Not even Carl. He won't even open his door to me."

"What about Cindy?"

Jimmy looked away. "I hate her."

Betty looked at him. "I thought you loved her. Last time I saw you in Retroville you told me-"

"I do," he interrupted. "I do love her. With all my heart and soul. I love her with a passion that goes beyond my passion for science. Beyond any known star. But. . .I hate her for being so cruel. For playing with my emotions the way she did in high school. I can't get over the fact that it was true. It was all so true. What she said to me in that last message she left me on the day of our graduation."

"What she told you?"

"She said that she only went out with me because she wanted to make Nick jealous enough to ask her out."

"Nick Dean?"

Jimmy nodded. "And once that was all over and done with, she'd dump me. At first I thought she was saying it to spite me for something, you know. But then Marcy-"

"The girl living in your house."

Jimmy nodded again. "She gave me Cindy's journal. How she got it, I don't know, but I read it last night. I read it _all_ last night. She mentioned this stupid plan in almost every entry and she seemed impatient and sometimes she wouldn't mention 'the plan' at all. And when she didn't, it seemed as though she was really happy with me. It seemed like she didn't want to be with Nick anymore, but then that last entry was brutal. It was emotional, but it was brutal with everything she was saying about me. She put me down more times than I have ever put down myself. I can understand why. She thought I was really cheating on her. She really believed it. And now, even Becca believes it. I think she read it too."

"But did you?" Betty asked. "Did you cheat on her?"

Tears slid down his face as his heart swelled with agony. He could feel the lump in his throat and his eyes sting as he looked at her. "How could I ever?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It didn't take much longer for Betty to call it a day and allow everyone to go home again. And it didn't take Cindy very long to get home. She didn't want to be there anymore, pretending that this high school reunion of their's was a good thing. A time for happiness when in fact there was no happiness. Everything was horrible.

When she returned home, she found Ben on the couch. He sat with the remote in his hand.

"I thought you'd be out," she said as she sat beside him, wondering why he was staring at a blank screen.

He shrugged. "I came home early. Becca couldn't stand to be near me anymore."

Cindy looked at him, shocked to hear his words. She shook her head.

He turned to her. That calm storm that was always present in his eyes, was no longer there, but she noticed nothing in it's place, which horrified her. No sadness or regret. Nothing. It was as if he'd gone completely numb of all feelings. "I can't give her the comfort I was able to give her before because. . .I'm not strong enough to comfort myself."

He looked down at the remote in his hand and Cindy found herself frightened in a way she had never been before. Ben and Becca were practically inseparable when Cindy had first come back to town and now they couldn't stand to be near one another. How was that possible?

"Ben, what's going on?"

He didn't answer right away. "I read it," he said simply.

"What did you read?"

"Your journal from high school."

Cindy's mouth opened wide. She had thought she lost it on her way to Hollywood with Nick. It had never occurred to her that she could've left it behind. "Where did you find it?" she asked, the anger suddenly rising in her voice. "And what the hell made you think that you could read such a personal thing!"

"I'm sorry!" he shouted.

She leaned toward him, ready to punish him in anyway she saw fit. "You little-"

"When Jimmy came over yesterday," he said just before Cindy could advance any further, "to talk to you, I went up into the attic to get away from you. I didn't want to see your face."

Cindy couldn't help but feel hurt by the comment, but Ben continued without noticing his sister's sudden pain.

"I was looking through some old junk. Books I read back in first and second garde and some of my old clothes that mom never gave away and I came across a box hidden in the back with your name on it. I recognized the writing as your's. I opened it. I found stuffed animals, old rose petals, and other withered flowers inside. Even empty chocolate boxes and a neckless or two and a bracelet. Little pieces of paper with notes on them, letters, notebooks with Jimmy's name on them. CD's, movies, posters, and some weird looking thing that I couldn't figure out. I found clothes and at the very bottom I found your journal. I didn't really know what it was. I mean, I had my suspicions, but I read it anyway. I wanted to get some dirt and use it as blackmail or something."

He remained silent almost as if he was waiting for Cindy to yell at him, but she sat still, speechless. She turned to look at him again and this time his eyes met her's as they brimmed with tears. "I never knew the truth. At first I was so angry with you for playing with Jimmy like that. I knew you were bad, but I didn't think you were horrible. But as I read on I realized how much you cared for him, even though you still choose to believe you were playing around." He looked away for a moment and sniffed. She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. She never cared for Jimmy. That wasn't true.

He looked at her again. "When I read about Jimmy and Libby in the hall way, I thought that it was a mistake, you know? That maybe you misinterpreted something. It was possible!"

Cindy looked at him carefully, holding back her emotions.

"But then when I read about how you went to visit him and found him with Libby, talking about you. . .I was so. . .angry with him and her! But I didn't know what to think. I was so confused. I went to Becca and gave here the journal. She read it and-"

"You gave it to Becca to read!" Cindy exclaimed.

Ben ignored her outburst, continuing as of she had never said a word, "-we met in the park today after school. She hoped I could be able to tell her everything would be alright. She was expecting me to make it all better for her, like I was able to before." He shook his head. "But I failed her. I couldn't do what she wanted because. . .I'm unsure of myself." He looked down. "But you know something?"

Cindy's anger subsided as she looked back at her brother. "She failed me too because I was expecting_ her_ to make it all better like she had always managed to do for me."

Cindy cautiously reached out and patted his back. She wasn't sure how he'd react, but it sure as hell surprised her when he threw his arms around her.

"I can never face her again, Cindy. Reading that journal and finding out the truth put us in a bad position and our friendship is on the line!"

Jimmy's words came back to haunt her at that very moment. . .

_You're messing with people's _lives_. . . .you'll ruin everything for them!_

And now she knew that he was telling the truth. Even though she had not spoken a word to anyone but Jimmy about what he had done, people found out and now they were hurt because of her. Her journal, _her_ words had caused everything to fall apart and she never thought she'd hear herself confess that she wanted everything back the way it had been before this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mr. Vortex sat beside his daughter while she watched t.v. Things fell unbearably still even with the t.v. on.

"Ben told me everything," he said. "Though I'm not exactly sure what to believe myself because _he_ wasn't sure himself. But he's upset." He sighed. "So am I."

Cindy turned to look at him. She didn't realize how much she had actually missed his voice until that moment. She wanted to hug him, to thank him, but she wasn't sure it would be right.

"I would've never guessed Jimmy to be the type who'd. . ." He turned to her and shook his head. "But it may have served as a punishment in your case for playing with that boy the way you did."

Cindy's confusion rendered her speechless and now she was unsure whether or not the tears in her eyes were from anger or from the gratitude she had felt only moments before.

"I don't like Jimmy for doing that to you, if that's what he really did, though it's hard to believe otherwise. But I'm very disappointed in _you_ for treating him the way you did and then leaving him that horrible message on his answering machine. And I'm very disappointed in the fact that you felt you had to leave us all without so much as a good-bye when you left him."

He looked away and stood. "I can't believe this myself, but I'm more disappointed with _you_ than I am with Jimmy." And with that said, he walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nick stood outside. "Hey, Cindy!" he said to himself. "I was just wondering if you'd like to do something tonight."

He paused and thought about it and shook his head.

"Yo, Cindy, what's up?"

He shook his head again.

He nodded at the door as he said, "What's up?" as cool as he possibly could and oh, was he cool.

The door opened and Cindy stepped out, startling him.

"Cindy, hey!" he said quickly.

"Hi," she said.

"Uh, listen, I was just in the neighborhood and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

She looked at him, clearly unsure.

"A new dance club opened up two towns down that way," he said as he pointed down to his right. "They say it's suppose to be good and a lot of people are going. I thought it'd be nice if we could go together. You really need to get out of the house and live a little."

She looked upset, but he didn't want to ask any questions. It would only make her think about it more. But he still couldn't help but worry about her. She stayed at home most of her time and most of her time spent at home was spent in her room, behind the locked door, dwelling on things that she need not dwell on.

"I don't think so," she said. "I just can't right now. I know if I do go with you, you'll ask me out again."

"So what?"

She shook her head. "Nick, we've been down this road before. I like you, but I don't love you. I don't want to be in a relationship with you anymore. That's why I broke it off between us and you're not making this break up any easier on either one of us by coming here and trying to get back with me!"

"I wanted to spend some time with you," he protested. "Is that so bad?"

"Yes!"

He stayed silent.

"God, Nick!" she continued. "I just want this all over with, okay? I broke it off with you. We are over. Done with. Got that? So stop coming here trying to get me to go out with you because I know where you want it to lead and I know where I _don't_ want it to lead."

She slammed the door in his face and that was it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jimmy was relieved when he received Carl's phone call. He didn't think Carl would ever call him again after what had happened the night before, but he was thankful to hear Carl on the other line and he was surprised how ready he was to accept Carl's invitation to go with him to a new night club that was said to be opening that night only two towns east of them.

As he made it out of his room and toward the stairs he stopped upon hearing Becca's voice in their mother's room.

Hugh was asleep as Becca sobbed. "I think it's over between Ben and me," Becca said.

"Oh, honey, why?" Judy asked soothingly.

"Because we can't be around each other anymore. Ever since we read Cindy's stupid journal we've. . .been weird with each other. At first, it was alright, but at the park after school. . .he just seemed so out of it. I understood why. I mean, he was thinking about the whole Jimmy and Cindy thing. He's just as confused as I am and I guess I was putting so much pressure on him and expecting too much because I feel like he failed me as the friend I knew him to be. He couldn't even comfort me!"

"Shh shh."

Becca's sobs continued. "But. . .but I failed him too because when he needed me. I couldn't. . .I just couldn't comfort him. We both needed to take so much but neither one of us had anything to give and now I think that it's over. We can't even look at each other anymore. I don't know what to do and I've never felt so alone before. And I'm _still _confused about Jimmy and Libby. I want to believe he didn't do it, but it's hard when you have evidence. But then again Cindy is. . .she's just. . .I don't know."

"I know, honey," Judy replied. "I know how hard this is. It's hard for me too. I just can't fathom any of this."

"Fathom?"

Judy laughed. "Did you forget your vocabulary," she teased sweetly.

Becca chuckled softly. "I guess I did. It's the stress."

Judy laughed as Becca gave a grin. "It means 'come to understand'. I can't come to understand any of this."

"Me either," Becca whispered and she sighed and through the crack in the door, Jimmy could see Becca snuggle into Judy's embrace and close her eyes, hoping that sleep would take her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sheen, will you, please just listen to me?"

Sheen continued to walk toward the entrance of the club. He couldn't believe Carl had invited Libby to come along. _'It'll just be us,' he says. But noooo. Libby has to come too. What next, Jimmy will come striding along by?_

"Sheen, please," Libby pleaded. He could hear the tears and he closed his eyes, forcing himself to not turn to her. His weakness was seeing Libby crying and if he turned around and saw her, it'd be it. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep from holding her. He just had to ignore her no matter how much it pained him to do so.

He was thankful when he saw Carl's chubby face by the entrance. With a smile, he waved and Carl waved in return. Sheen's smile soon faded.

As the crowd spread out, Jimmy came into view and Sheen stopped dead in his tracks. He barely noticed when Libby bumped into him from behind.

"Sheen?" Libby called.

He was beginning to turn around, but he realized what he had been about to do and turned away again. He walked to Carl.

"What is he doing here?" He nodded toward Jimmy. "I thought you said it'd just be us?"

Carl smiled nervously. "I thought it was time to get the group together and put the past behind us."

"Carl!" Sheen scolded. "I can't believe you!"

"I should've expected this from you," Jimmy put in.

"Shut up!" Sheen shouted. "_You_ don't speak! You've been doing a great job of that for five years, so I'm sure you wouldn't have much trouble with this small request."

"What!" Jimmy yelled. "And that sounded like a demand not a request!"

"I said 'shut up'!" Sheen shouted again as he pushed Jimmy.

Jimmy stared at him, not knowing exactly what happened, but his eyes soon narrowed. "I don't want to hurt you, Sheen."

"Too late," he said and he pushed Jimmy again.

"Don't make me hurt you, Sheen."

"**You already did!**" he screamed, making everyone in the crowd stare. He could feel his body shake with every emotion."God! I can't even look at you without wanting to _throw up_! I thought you were my friend, Jimmy. My _best _friend. But you turn around and sleep with the woman I'm about to _marry_!"

"It's not like a did it yesterday!" Jimmy argued. "Look. I know you're upset with me. You have a right to be. But you have to listen to me when I tell you it wasn't when you two were dating."

"What difference does it make!"

"It makes a big difference, Sheen!" Libby protested. "Believe him. And me. We're not lying to you when we say-"

"Just. . ." He couldn't finish. "Just. . .please. . .please, go away."

Libby teared. "I love you."

Sheen looked down. "I love you too," he said to which Libby smiled. She opened her arms to hug him, but he pulled away. "But I can't be with you. Not knowing this." He began to walk away but stopped when he bumped into someone. "I'm sorry."

"So am I."

He looked up, recognizing the voice.

It was Cindy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a mess. The people, the party, the circumstances. It was a all one big mess and Cindy couldn't believe she was a part of it. She didn't know how, but Carl had managed to calm Sheen down and get him into the club. It only took an hour for him to convince Sheen to stay while Libby and Jimmy waited inside.

Cindy stayed with Carl. She was still amazed she had come in the first place. At first, she thought. . .actually, she really had no idea what to think when Carl called her. Well, she was expecting him to say something to her. Yell at her, maybe.

Once inside, she stuck to Carl like a moth to a flame. She didn't want to risk having to talk to anyone else. What had surprised her most of all, though, had been that fact that Jimmy and Libby both stayed away from each other. She had expected that if they were to stick with anyone in the world with their secret out, they'd stick with each other. But they didn't even talk at each other let alone look at each other. Maybe they were finally ashamed of what they had done. Maybe it was finally starting to all sink in.

Carl sighed. "Maybe you and Jimmy should talk," he suggested.

She looked at him, disgusted with the idea. "And maybe I shouldn't."

Carl shook his head. "Don't you think you need to hear his side of the story?" Carl looked at her, hopeful.

Cindy shook her head, disappointed herself. Couldn't he see that he'd just deny it? It wouldn't be worth it. "He did it, Carl. And Libby is his witness."

"But think about it," he urged. "I mean, really think about it."

She looked at him. He just really wanted everyone to make up again. He wanted to be the one who could say in the end, "I told you so" and he wanted to be the one to put together the pieces of the broken friendship. But it wasn't easy and Cindy doubted that they would ever be the same.

"It's not like Jimmy to cheat on someone," Carl went on. "He's loyal. He's caring and when there's something he loves he's passionate about it. Like his science."

Cindy considered this a moment. She couldn't help but agree, but the truth was it did happen and it had been Jimmy. He did what he did and that was it.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Carl beat her to it.

"Jimmy loved you too much to hurt you that way back then. He _still _loves you _now_. _More_ than he did then." He looked at his hands. "I thought he did it too, when I first heard. I couldn't answer his phone calls or Libby's either. I couldn't look at either one of them. But the more I thought about it, the more I came to realize that neither one could do that to you. Okay, yeah, maybe they did, but not when you were with Jimmy. Maybe they weren't even proud of it and kept it a secret for a good reason. It would make sense. Libby was to marry Sheen and Jimmy was to be his best man. It would ruin it for everyone if the truth were to come out." He said this more to convince himself than to convince Cindy, but Cindy found herself falling back into a memory.

Jimmy stood in front of her, panic in his eyes and his voice as he said, _But you'll ruin everything for them!_

"I mean, Libby loved you like a sister, Cindy," Carl said as he looked at her. "And Jimmy. . .well, Jimmy was in love with you. Head over heals in love and everyone could see it."

This made Cindy blush lightly. She took a sip of her soda and looked away, to hide it.

There was screaming and Cindy looked up. She could see a crowd forming around Sheen and. . .Jimmy!

Sheen, with tears in his eyes, was pointing and shouting at Jimmy as Jimmy stood there and took every insult.

"Oh, my," Carl said as he got up. Cindy quickly drank the rest of her soda, slammed down the glass, and went after Carl. Libby emerged through the crowd and tried to pull Sheen away, but he would not budge.

"Please, stop it!" Carl shouted as he came between them just in time to get a blow to the face. He pulled back, covering his eye as he bent over.

Sheen looked at him. "Carl!" he shouted, his voice half way between horrified and angry.

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asked.

Carl nodded as he looked at him with a smile.

"That hit wasn't meant for you, Carl," Sheen said. "And if you don't move away-"

"Sheen," Carl said as he shook his head. "Please. Don't."

Cindy subconsciously stood beside Carl as she placed an arm around him, never noticing that she had gotten in between Carl and Jimmy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

From across the room Nick watched, his jealousy growing. He scowled with a low growl as he watched.

_So that's why she didn't want to come with me_, he thought as he looked at Cindy. She seemed to be standing very close to Jimmy and she didn't seem to mind at all. _She wanted to spend time with Neutron_.

He slammed his glass down. _I'm not going to stand for that! She dumped him to be with me, so she can't dump _me_ to be with _himHe's_ the one she didn't want to be with!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oooooh! Much excitement on the way!

Jess


	13. Part 13: There Goes One Happy Ending

**Author's Note:** Yeah, this is a little shorter than the last few chapters, but it's still good and there is definitely more to come.

I also wanted to explain about Mrs. Neutron in Part 11 of my story. Okay, that chapter (ch. 11) ended with the words, ". . .Judy couldn't help, but point fingers. Somehow she knew Marcy was involved." Okay, let me clear something up about that. Some of you are under the impression that Judy believes Marcy was somehow the cause of the whole Jimmy and Cindy situation. Or at least that's what _I'm_ getting. I really should've worded it differently. You see, she doesn't believe that Marcy was involved with the Jimmy/Cindy thing, she just knows that Marcy had a small part in the chaos that has now come up. In a small way she was because she blurted out something that Jimmy and Libby didn't want anyone to know that made everyone jump to conclusions and blah blah blah. Lol! You see? Clear now? Lol. Hope so, but if you're still confused let me know and I will be happy to explain it all again. Now you may all enjoy the next chapter. YAY!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 13:** There Goes One Happy Ending

"Just knock it off!" Libby demanded. "People are beginning to stare."

"They've _been_ staring!" Sheen shouted.

Libby opened her mouth to speak, but Carl was quick.

"She doesn't want them to continue," Carl added.

"I couldn't care any less or any more or. . .whatever!"

"I should've known."

Everyone stopped, surprised to hear the familiar voice.

"You came here with Neutron, didn't you?"

Cindy sighed. "Nick, don't-"

"Answer the question!"

The group and the crowd stared on as a drunk Nick approached them. He placed a hand on Cindy when he was close enough. "Come on, baby." He leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"You're drunk," she said. "Just get out of here before you embarrass yourself completely. You don't want the media to talk badly about you, do you?"

He smiled a sloppy grin. "Psst." He leaned down to kiss her again and she pushed him away. The crowd gasped.

"Don't touch her," Jimmy warned as he stood, protectively in front of her.

Cindy pushed him aside, annoyed. "I can handle this," she said as she looked at him. He looked at her and made a face, but she shook her head. "I _got_ it."

"What is that?" Nick asked. "Sign language between you two?"

Cindy kept her eyes on Nick. "There's nothing between me and Jimmy. We've long since been over and so have _we_." She gestured to herself and Nick.

This answer he did not like, but instead of getting angry he became upset. "What was it about me that you had to get away from?"

She looked at him. She was suddenly shivering and she couldn't understand why. "I just. . .wasn't happy. I found you lacking, I guess."

This was when his anger returned. He nodded. "Lacking. And where I was lacking, Neutron wasn't?"

"He and I aren't-"

"Exactly," Jimmy answered.

There was another gasp through the crowd and people began to whisper and in that moment that felt like forever, came the first punch that made it into something beyond anyone saw coming.

Women screamed as Jimmy went down. It had only been one hit, but it was hard enough to knock Jimmy off balance. That punch held every bit of hate and anger Nick had in him. People pulled away as many of them moved in, creating chaos around them as people began to try and run as if someone had come after _them_.

In seconds Nick was down over Jimmy, pinning him the floor as he punched him and Jimmy, trying his best, attempted an escape, but found none. And from there the energy and chaos grew as Sheen came to Jimmy's aid, ripping Nick away and tossing him aside. Sheen stood over Jimmy, protectively as Nick stood. With a growl he came after Sheen and knocked him down, both falling on top of Jimmy, crushing him in the process.

Sheen rolled over, so Jimmy could escape as he fought Nick.

Libby helped Jimmy up and attempted to get him out, but Jimmy refused and went to Sheen's aid.

Cindy looked around and spotted the bouncers heading their way with a small man in a business suite. She guessed he was the owner of the place, but they came across hordes of people who simply wanted to get away. Few of them had cameras, people from the press who had most likely fallowed them to the club. People did things like that all the time just for money.

"We have to get out of here!" Cindy could hear Carl shout as he tried to get Jimmy and Sheen. But Sheen pushed him away before he could get hit and then Sheen dove into the fight again, along side Jimmy.

A swarm of people were being led outside and along the current of strangers was Cindy who had been taken away before she could help her "friends."

She tried to get back inside, but was not allowed. She was thankful, though, when she spotted Carl. She ran to him.

"What happened?" she asked. "Did you pull them apart?"

He shook his head. "One of the big guys picked me up and brought me out here before I could try pulling them apart again."

Cindy suddenly felt a wave of anxiety hit her and it hadn't been until then that she realized how truly unstable she was. _I could use a vacation after this_, she thought. _A _real _one_.

She watched the entrance as she pushed her way through. Libby came out with Sheen in her arms. He tried to pull away from her.

"I don't think so," she said sternly as she pulled him away from the doors.

"Where's Jimmy?" Cindy asked, feeling her heart in her throat.

Libby looked at her and before she could say anything Cindy got her answer.

"Right here."

She turned feeling relief wash over her. She walked to him ready to hug him, but another wave of people came from behind him and unfortunately took Jimmy and Cindy with them, knocking them both down.

Cindy thought she had closed her eyes when her head hit the ground, but it had just been her vision. She saw nothing but black for only a few seconds. She lifted her head a little to reach the back of her head and when everything came into focus, she saw Jimmy's face staring down at her.

This was when Nick came out. He looked down at them. "Get a fucking room," he sneered as he walked off, though there was hurt in his eyes as he said it. People cheered and shouted vulgar comments, leaving Cindy to blush. Jimmy stood and brushed himself off. He didn't offer her a hand.

She sat up as he walked away.

"So it's love 'er and leave 'er, eh?" someone in the far away crowd commented as a few "aw"ed.

"So it's gonna be like that?" someone else said.

"Honey, you should do away with him!" another shouted.

Cindy stood up, mortified. She quickly brushed herself off and followed Jimmy. It wasn't until they were away from the crowd and excitement that she saw Libby, Sheen, and Carl again. Cindy watched as Sheen kept moving away from Libby. "Leave me alone!"

"Will you just stop and let me see your _face_!" she shouted angrily. "It's all cut up!"

He gave an exasperated breath.

Jimmy tapped his shoulder and he turned around. "Thanks," Jimmy said.

"I didn't do it for you," Sheen lied. "I was fighting with you first before he came in."

Jimmy nodded. "Sounds fair."

"It is," Sheen said as he turned away. Libby fused over him again and he tired getting away, but she was very persistent, though he was determined.

"Jimmy?" Cindy called to which Jimmy turned. "Listen. I-"

"I really don't want to hear any more from you, Vortex," he said. "So just leave me alone, okay? I've had enough drama for the night. Let's save it for another day."

He turned away and passed Sheen and Libby. Carl stopped him, pleading with him to talk to her. Cindy choose this time to walk toward him. Libby and Sheen stopped their quarrel to watch as curiosity got the best of them.

"Listen," she said again. "I don't care what you may think or what you may say." Her eyes began to tear. "But I'm glad you came out of there in one piece and I'm sorry Nick attacked you like that. It was wrong and-"

"You don't have to apologize for him," Jimmy said."Apologize for yourself."

She chocked back the sobs in her throat. "Me?"

"Yeah, _you_!" he said as he approached her. "For what you did to me!"

"What I did to you?"

"You played with me!" he shouted. And everything around them grew silent. Tears brimmed in his eyes and he looked away to try and pull himself together. "I loved you so much," he said. He didn't look at her. "I was crazy about you. You were more important to me than science ever could have been."

She was waiting to hear the words "still" and "are" to show that he loved her even as he spoke at that moment, but the words never came and her own words were trapped in her throat.

He turned at her again. "Everything is the way you wanted it to be. Everyone is on your side now with one draw back." He looked at her, staring at her right in the eyes. "Divided you all stand and I _refuse_ to fall to my knees."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Marcy sat in the living room by herself, her hands in her lap. She was confused and didn't know exactly what to say or do anymore. She couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for everything even though she hadn't done it on purpose. She just wanted to know the truth. Was the man she idealized as disloyal as the journal said he was? _He's perfect_, she thought. _He could never make such a horrible mistake_.

Part of her refused to believe that Jimmy had done what the journal said he did, but she was mostly torn and she couldn't even begin to comprehend how Becca was feeling. She was sure the young girl was feeling this ten times worse.

"Marcy."

She turned to see Mrs. Neutron staring down at her. "We should talk."

Marcy nodded and she moved to make room for the older woman.

When she was settled, Judy looked at Marcy. "I don't mean to be rude," she began. "But I can't shake the feeling that you had something to do with this whole thing with Jimmy and Becca and apparently Libby, Sheen, and Carl as well."

Marcy looked down. She tightened her hold on her own hands. She nodded. "It wasn't on purpose, honest." She looked up as she sniffed. "I went to Becca's room because I thought she might be in there. I wanted to ask her for a book to read. She had a lot that looked interesting and I thought I'd ask her to borrow one, but she wasn't in the room." Her tears spilled over her eyes. "I saw a book on her bed and picked it up, but it slipped out of my hands and it opened to a page and I saw 'Jimmy' and got curious, so I read it. I found out that he-"

"Don't say it," Judy replied. She shook her head. "I don't want to hear it."

Marcy nodded. "I just couldn't believe it and I heard the door slam and went down stairs and I couldn't help myself when I saw Mr. Neutron. I asked him. I confronted him and I guess I shouldn't have because it ruined his relationship with everyone." She looked down. "I didn't-"

The phone rang and they both turned to it.

"I'll get it," Judy said as she got up. She answered it and Marcy waited as patiently as she could. "Yes. . .oh, yes, she's here. . .Oh, she's fine. . .she's been great. . .oh, no trouble at all. . .yes. . .oh, I see. . . okay. I'll let her know. . ." She put the phone down and turned to her.

"That was your father."

Marcy froze, but Mrs. Neutron smiled. "Looks like he sent someone over to get you. He said that this person should be over soon. He arrived yesterday."

"He?" Marcy asked.

Mrs. Neutron covered her mouth. "It's suppose to be a surprise." She removed her hand and smiled. "Why don't we get you all packed and ready for when your visitor comes."

"But-"

"We'll talk upstairs."

Marcy nodded and followed her up the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It didn't take Jimmy long to get home and when he arrived, he found everyone in the living room. Everyone looked at him as he entered the room and whatever had split them in two before had temporarily been put aside as they rushed to him.

"Sweetheart!" his mother exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

"Carl did this?" his father asked, stunned. "I never knew he had it in him!" A smile spread across his lips. Becca nudged him, indicating him that it wasn't the best of time for that.

"Do you need help sitting down?" Becca asked. She made her way to him and nestled beside him so his arm rested on her shoulder. She placed her arms around him and began to lead him to the couch, but he pulled away.

"I'm not hurt that bad," he said. "I'm not hurt at all. It just _looks_ bad, but it doesn't _feel_ bad."

He didn't see the hurt in her eyes, so he moved to the stairs with a slight limp. He didn't even remember exactly how he hurt his ankle. The fight seemed a blur at the moment. _I just need to lie down_, he thought. _I'll be better in the morning_.

"Maybe we should call 911," Marcy suggested as she went to the phone. She picked it up, ready to dial, but she put it back down as soon as she heard Jimmy's voice thundering toward her.

"No!" Jimmy argued, but he soon regretted the yell. His head throbbed. _It didn't hurt this much before_, he thought. "I just need some sleep."

"Buh-but, Mr. Neutron," Marcy called. "I-isn't it bad for someone with a concussion to fall asleep. I'm sure I read that somewhere before."

"I don't have a-"

"Oh, my!" Judy exclaimed. "I read that somewhere too. James Isaac Neutron! You come down and sit with us in the livingroom right now, young man!" She pointed to the couch.

He shook his head. "I'm going to bed." He began his march up the stairs, but Goddard intervened.

He whimpered.

"Not you too, Goddard." With a defeated sigh, Jimmy went back down and with a sigh a relief, Becca came to help him.

When he sat on the couch he shooed them away, but neither one of them left. Becca sat down beside him. She looked at him as she bit her bottom lip, her eyes filling with concern.

He looked away. "I'm fine," he said.

Becca opened her mouth to speak, but the doorbell rang.

"I'll, um, get it," Marcy said. "It's probably for me."

Jimmy turned. _For her?_

"Marcy's going home tonight," Mrs. Neutron replied, knowing his question.

The door opened and in stepped Carl. "Jimmy!" he exclaimed. "Oh, thank god you're okay." He rushed to him and sat down. "Everyone was a little worried about you. Libby and Sheen, I mean. Cindy too."

"I'm sure they were," Jimmy replied.

"They were!" Carl protested. "Libby didn't exactly say it, but she implied it. And Sheen never outwardly said it, but you could see it in his eyes. Even Cindy was a wreck! But then again maybe it was because of what you said. She's actually kinda angry now, but it's obvious it's because she's hurt."

Jimmy looked at his hands. He just wanted to sleep! This day was by far one of the most horrible one's in his life time. He'd much rather be captured by the Twoonkies again or was that too much to ask? His faith in everything seemed to simply disappear. He had hoped and he had believed that his love for Cindy would conquer everything. He truly believed that all he needed was love and she'd some how find her way back with a little encouragement from him, of course. He had even put his anger aside a long time ago because of this belief, but it turned out that his theory was false and it had taken him a huge fight to figure it all out. His friends. . .weren't friends and the love of his life. . .was no love. It would take a miracle for him to believe again.

There was the sound of a car horn and everyone turned to look toward the door where Marcy stood. She walked outside with everyone following only a few steps away as the car door opened. From the car emerged a young man with light brown hair, his eyes a sparkling blue. Just from the way he appeared, he looked to be everything Marcy was _not_.

"Michael?" Marcy called.

Jimmy recognized the name as Marcy's friend since childhood. Libby had mentioned it to him and the story about him when she told him that Marcy would be her maid of honor.

Libby was already outside when everyone began pouring out of the house.

The young man looked up with a huge smile on his face. "Hello," he called out as he waved. "I'm here to pick Marcy up, take her back home." He didn't seem shy at all. It was almost as if he had meet them all before and felt comfortable enough to start up a conversation at any moment.

Everyone stared, they were all speechless, but thank god for Becca because she broke the ice. "He is _cute_," she whispered under her breath. Mrs. Neutron gave a laugh and Becca smiled.

Without warning Marcy ran toward the young man. She opened her arms wide and embraced him. It was the first time that anyone had seen her truly happy and out there.

"I'm so happy to see you," she said.

The young man held her as he smiled. "I'm happy to see you too. Your sister wanted to come, but you know your dad." Marcy nodded. "He wouldn't allow it. And well, my parents thought it was a good idea for me to come here. I think they were up to something."

Marcy blushed. "Don't be silly."

From the driver's side came another person, this time an older man. He looked to be around 30-ish.

"Brian!" Marcy called.

"Hey, there, little cousin," the man greeted. He looked up at everyone else. "Hi."

"Hi," everyone greeted.

"I apologize for my reporters," he said. "I know they were causing trouble around here. Marcy told me. When there's a story-" he shrugged. "-they just can't help themselves and I'm a little to blame for it myself."

"It's alright," Jimmy replied. "They didn't bother me all that much to be honest. It was Vortex they were all over."

The sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Will you tell her that on behalf of the Retroville paper that I apologize ten times over?"

Jimmy nodded, not thinking he'd ever get the chance to and feeling a little bad that the message would never get through.

"Thanks," he said. "Anyway, I'm here to take these two to the airport."

"Of course," Mrs. Neutron replied. "Hugh, honey, can you get Marcy's bags?"

Hugh retreated inside and Jimmy went to help him. They came out with Marcy's bags and helped put them in the car. Brian, Marcy's cousin looked at Jimmy with curiosity, but the man didn't ask him about his face. He didn't have to because his eyes and his expression asked for him.

"I fell down the stairs," Jimmy replied and the man turned away an expression of "ooo-kay then" on his face.

"You should've told someone you were coming here," Michael told Marcy. Jimmy turned to watch them, curious to see where the conversation would lead. "You know I would've gone with you if you'd asked. Macy and Derrick would've gone too. If you'd asked."

Marcy shrugged. She looked away. "It's just that. . .at the time it seemed like a chance to be free."

"Free from what?"

"The pressure my parents put on me. To be good in school and be like Macy while doing it. To be free from this feeling of. . .being invisible. I mean, I know I'm different. Everybody is, but no one seems to really see me at home. It's like I'm not there."

"That's not true!" Michael protested. "People notice you!"

Marcy shook her head slowly. "It doesn't feel that way," she whispered. "Anyway, it wasn't just that I wanted to get away from. It was also to be free from everyone and every thing at school, at home. To escape these feelings I have for-"

Michael's face fell a little. "Feelings you have for who?"

"For this guy who doesn't even like me that way," she answered with a shrug, still not looking at him. "He's in love with Macy, my sister."

"Then he's an idiot," Michael said firmly. Marcy looked up at him as he looked into her eyes. "If he can't see any of the great things about you that I see in you everyday, then he's not even worth your time." She was stunned. Everyone was stunned from this. . .this display of great loyalty that seemed to be lacking in everyone else.

"But Macy is-"

"Macy is everything you're not," he said, which seemed to upset Marcy a little. "But," he continued and she looked up. "_You_ are everything that _she_ is not. And let me tell you, I'd much rather be with you than Macy any time." He smiled with a slight blush. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that. . .I love you."

For a moment no one spoke, not even Marcy, but she soon smiled. "Well, of course you do," she said. "You're one of my best friends and I love you too."

Michael chuckled. "No, Marcy," he said. "I mean, I _love_ you." He shrugged again. "I'm in love with you."

Marcy's smiled faded and for a moment it seemed that she would faint. Tears flowed from her eyes as she looked up at him. "I thought it was Macy you loved."

Michael stared at her. "I. . .I was the guy were talking about?"

She nodded.

He shook his head. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Why didn't _you_ just tell _me_?" she asked with a blush.

He smiled. "I just did."

Marcy nodded as she cried. She let out a breath of relief as he encircled his arms around her. "Let's go home."

Marcy nodded as she looked up at him. They stared at each other for a while.

"Kiss her, you fool!" Libby shouted.

"Plant a big one her!" Becca added.

Jimmy couldn't help but laugh. The strain he had on himself seemed to be lifted, at least for the time being. But he enjoyed the sudden atmosphere. It was easy to breath and it was intoxicating to feel such strong, vibrant vibes. It was healthy too, especially, with everything that had gone on.

Michael being Marcy's opposite, strong and definitely not shy, smiled as he leaned forward. Marcy blushed like fiend, but didn't protest as Michael's lips met her's in a kiss that had everyone mesmerized and wishing they had that spacial someone. It was a kiss that could spread jealousy among everyone who witnessed it, but it also had the power to lighten the heart and allow those who watched to except it for the beautiful display of love and devotion that it was.

And as Jimmy watched, he wondered if some day he'd have that love and devotion, that loyalty that Marcy and Michael shared. Would his love conquer? Or was it really doomed to continue to fail?

He looked over his shoulder to Cindy's window. Her light was still on and he thought he saw her face staring back at him, but it had only been his imagination. With a sigh he looked away.

"There goes one happy ending," Libby commented as she watched. Her voice was a mixture of longing, relief, hope, and sadness.


	14. Part 14: Hope Is Good

**Author's Note:** This chapter gives away what I wanted Marcy to accomplish. The reason I added her to the story was to renew Jimmy's belief in love once he lost it. To let him as well ad everyone else know that love is still out there and I think this chapter shows that. And that, was Marcy's purpose. Now enjoy this next chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 14:** Hope Is Good

"I'm sorry for leaving like this," Marcy said as she said her good-byes. "I feel horrible, but my parents-"

"It's okay," Becca replied.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Jimmy added.

"We'll all miss you," Libby replied.

"What about your-?"

"I'm. . .not so sure about it anymore. But you know what, give me your address and phone number. Just in case."

Marcy nodded. "Okay." She pulled out a pen and paper from the hand bag Mr. Neutron handed her and scribbled across the blank piece of paper. She handed it to Libby and with a smile she took it and placed it in her pocket.

"Now," Libby went on. "You take care of this girl." She looked at Michael with a smile.

A wide grin formed across his face as he moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her hips, and placing his chin on her shoulder. "Oh, I will," he said as Marcy blushed.

Mrs. Neutron covered Becca's eyes. "Ma!" Rebecca yelled.

Marcy's blush deepened and she rolled her eyes. "Stop playing around, Michael," she said to which Michael laughed.

"Yes, ma'am," he said as he laced their hands together. He led her away, toward the car as he waved with her hands in his. "It was great meeting you all."

"It was great meeting _you_!" Becca called as she waved, pulling away from her mother.

Michael smiled and waved again. He opened the door for Marcy.

"They are so not like each other," Becca said.

"Opposites attract," Libby commented and Becca couldn't help but agree. She peered over toward Ben's house. She hoped to see him coming out of the house or maybe pop his head out the window or something. She really missed him, but she didn't know how to be around him anymore.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As soon as the car was far from sight, everyone was back inside, standing around without a word to say.

Jimmy was the first to break the ice.

"I'm going to bed," he said.

"But your concussion!" Carl called.

"I don't have one," Jimmy said angrily as he walked up the stairs.

"I have to talk to you," Libby said, which made everyone silent and the air fill with negative energy. The sudden tension was thick and it left Jimmy and Libby both visibly uncomfortable and tense. "I just wanted to say that Sheen. . .was really defending you. He said he wasn't, but he was."

"Did you talk to him?" Jimmy turned, but Libby looked down.

"I tried," she said. "I was. . ." She cleared her throat, but she couldn't continue. Her tears began to fall as she covered her face with her hands. Carl came to her and wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed her back, trying to comfort her, but it only seemed to increase her tears. He looked to Jimmy for help, but Jimmy shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but looked away. There was nothing he could do for her. Not even his comfort could stop her tears, but he moved toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He gently pulled her away from Carl and made her face him.

"I don't know how this will all turn out," he said. "So I won't say that it'll be alright when I don't know it myself." Libby's head remained down as Carl held her shoulders from behind. "But I will say that I'm here for you. You have me and Carl and although, I don't think it's enough. . ." He was at a loss for words now. He shrugged and then he sighed. "I'm here for you, Libby. I will always be here for you no matter where I'll be in the future."

"Me too," Carl said, tears in his eyes. He nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Libby had left with Carl at her side and that was when Jimmy was thankful that he'd finally gotten his chance to sleep. Though when he made it to his room, he couldn't sleep and he wished that Libby and Carl would return.

He yawned for the tenth time. He was tired, but he just couldn't fall asleep. He knew his family had already gone to bed. The lights were all out and he could hear his father snoring.

He turned on his side and looked at the alarm clock on his night stand. It was 12:37 A.M. and he was still awake. With a sigh he tried to sleep again as he closed his eyes, but he thought of Cindy. A low growl emerged from his throat as he turned over on his back.

Reading that journal of her's had put his self-esteem down and it had made him angry. It had also made him lose his belief and hope in love, but after watching Marcy and receiving something from the one person she loved most was a wonderful moment that made Jimmy believe in love again, though he still didn't have hope for himself. He knew now for certain that love was out there and it came to those who deserved and cherished it.

There was a creaking from the door and then light footsteps. Goddard's tail began to wag and his breathing became a little heavy from the excitement.

"Shh!" his intruder hushed.

Jimmy's eyes opened and then he sat up only to find Becca frozen in her place, caught like a deer in the headlights.

"I don't have a concussion," he said, his voice gave away his annoyance.

She looked down, a little ashamed of herself.

"You can go to bed now," Jimmy said, urging his sister out of the room, but she wouldn't leave. She just stood there and looked up at him. "Becca, I told you-"

"It doesn't mean I'm gonna stop worrying," she said finally.

He rolled his eyes. "I thought you were too ashamed and too disappointed in me to be anything else," he said.

She looked down as she wrung her hands. "That doesn't mean that I'll stop loving you," she said. "And when you love someone, you worry about them even if you're ashamed of them and disappointed in them too."

Jimmy watched her as her chin lifted, her eyes meeting his again. "I'm confused right now," she said. "But I still love you. I still worry about you. Especially, when you get beat up!"

"Maybe you should really be worrying about yourself," he commented.

"What do you mean?" She looked at him, curiosity hinted in her eyes. Realization struck her quickly. "You heard me and mom talking before you left."

Jimmy didn't answer, he simply leaned back into his pillow.

"Well, we. . ."

"This isn't even the real story and look what happened."

Becca looked at him, confused. "The real story?" she asked. "That seemed pretty real to me."

"That was Cindy's side of the story," he said. "How valid could it be?"

Becca was stunned. "You're such a-"

"I didn't mean it in the way it sounded," he argued as he sat himself up again.

"Then how did you mean it?"

He sighed. "Look. Cindy-"

"There are always _two_ sides to a story, Jimmy," Becca said. "So how do you know who's telling the truth and who _isn't_? How do you even know that _either one _of them are true?"

He looked at her for a moment, contemplating his answer. "I guess you really never know exactly what happened," he replied. "Unless there's someone else to tell the story. Or if you trust one of the people enough to believe them."

Becca didn't know how exactly to reply to this. She felt his eyes on her, piercing through her, accusing her of failing to trust him. "I. . .I gotta go to bed."

"Mmhmm."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sheen stood by his window. He didn't think he wanted to stay in Retroville for much longer. He looked at the clock. It was almost two in the morning. He sighed wondering if Libby had returned to wait outside his door. He almost smiled when he heard the knock at the door, but he didn't go to answer it.

"Sheen?" It wasn't Libby. "Are you awake?"

"Maybe," he whispered.

"I know you are," Jimmy said. "I couldn't sleep myself. . .I need to talk to you. It's important that we talk, so can you open the door?"

Sheen didn't reply and so with a sigh Jimmy began. "I know you're angry. I don't blame you. But Cindy got it all wrong. What she wrote in that journal and what you heard from Marcy aren't true. I don't know how she could've. . .

"Look, Sheen," he began again, "Libby and I were never together in high school. I would never do that to you or Cindy. I knew how you felt about her and I wasn't going to move in on your girl. Especially, knowing that you loved her and not when there was a girl I deeply cared for myself. Even if she. . .I just want you to believe me. Libby and I didn't have anything going on. I knew she was your girlfriend and _I_ had a girlfriend. I wasn't going to-"

"People cheat, Jimmy," Sheen replied, surprisingly calm. "It can probably even be considered normal."

"But I'm not _normal people_!" Jimmy protested. "I'm_ me_! I've always been _above_ average, Sheen! I've never been _normal_! _You_ should know that. _You_ have been hanging around me since elementary school!"

Sheen remained quiet. He didn't have much to say after that and he looked toward the door. Somehow he expected the door to burst open and see Jimmy's angry face, but that didn't happen. The next thing he heard was fading footsteps and he realized that Jimmy was leaving, storming off.

Sheen made it to his door and opened it. Jimmy wasn't out there anymore. He stepped outside and almost tripped. He looked down to see Libby stir in her sleep. Sheen watched her for a moment, a sad smile on his face. With a sigh he knelt down beside her and carefully placed his arms underneath her and lifted her up off the floor. Her head fell against his chest as she snuggled close.

"Sheen. . ." she mumbled under her breath.

He hesitated, but he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

He walked into his room and gently lay her down on his bed. He put the covers over her and headed for his door. He looked at her one last time before he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Libby awoke in the morning she looked about, wondering for only a moment where she was. But she recognized the room. She had been here before. When she and Sheen were talking, of course.

She looked around. "Sheen?" she called, hoping that he'd reply like he always did, but there was no reply. "Sheen?" She tossed the covers aside and then tossed her legs over the side of the bed. Her feet touched the floor and she walked around a little bit. "Sheen?"

The door opened and she rushed to it. She screamed when she came face to face with another man.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," the young man said quickly. "I was simply bringing up your breakfast. Mr. Estevez said that you'd be-"

"Mr. Estevez?"

"Yes, he ordered this for you," the young man replied as he pulled in the cart. "Said you'd be hungry. Told us to give you whatever you'd like."

Her heart seemed to flutter and she hoped that maybe he'd forgiven her and was ready to talk again. "Did he say anything else?" she asked, hoping that maybe he had.

The young man shook his head. "No," he said. "That was all he said."

"And then what?"

The young man shrugged. "And he left." Libby sighed. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault."

The young man walked out as he closed the door behind him and left Libby to eat her meal alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_One more day of this_, Cindy thought. _Just one more day_.

She turned, ready to get the hell out. She had enough of these decorations and crap, but as she took her first step to freedom she bumped into someone. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Hm," the person scoffed as they walked away.

She lifted her head and scowled, but it fell away when she saw Jimmy. His back was turned to her now. _You know_, a voice inside her head said,_ if you hadn't have been so quick to accuse him back in high school, you'd still be with him now. How do you even know he really cheated on you?_

_Those conversation's were pretty convincing_, she argued.

_But Carl said it himself, 'It's not like Jimmy to cheat on someone.' And he loved you too much to hurt you that way_.

Cindy sighed. Was it normal to be so torn about something that happened five years ago? She didn't think a normal person would dwell on the past, but unfortunately she was no normal person. She didn't have a normal life growing up because she knew Jimmy Neutron. She lived right across the street from the kid and he brought more trouble than any kid could ever possibly hope or even _imagine _to bring to a supposed average town.

She began her way outside again, but this time her delay was due to Betty.

"Can we talk?" she asked as Cindy faced her. "Woman to woman." She smiled lightly.

Cindy flashed her a fake smile. "Sure," she replied. _Please let this be a quick conversation_. "About what?"

"Can we maybe go somewhere?" she asked. "I think-"

"I'm fine right her," Cindy interrupted.

Betty looked at her for a moment and then nodded as she continued. "This is about you and Jimmy."

Cindy sighed, exasperated as she rolled her eyes.

"I know this is known of my business," Betty went on. "But Jimmy really-"

"Let me guess," Cindy replied. "Jimmy really loves me?"

Betty nodded.

"Did he say this to you?"

Again Betty nodded. "He loves you more than you could ever possibly know," she said genuinely. Her eyes held something that Cindy could not recognize, which both puzzled and surprised Cindy. "I know you don't want to hear this from me and you probably heard this a lot, but you should _talk_ to him. He-"

Already Cindy began dismissing her again and walked away, but Betty followed.

"You'd know how he felt if you just _talked_ to him," she argued. "He really cares and he's really hurt by what you did to-"

"What_ I_ did!" Cindy shouted as she turned.

"You treated him like nothing and-"

"I treated him pretty decent on our dates!" Cindy protested.

"Well, you payed no mind to his emotions and feelings," Betty countered a hint of anger in her voice and in her eyes. "You stomped on his heart and you couldn't have cared any less."

Cindy was stunned. Jimmy had really told her a lot then, a lot of his side of the story. "I-"

"You know what," Betty interrupted. "I don't even know why I'm trying to help you. You don't care about Jimmy, anyway. You didn't then and you don't now."

"That's not-" She stopped, realizing what she was about to say. What Betty was telling Cindy now was what Cindy had been telling everyone else all along.

"That's not what?" she asked. "That's not_ true_?"

Cindy didn't reply.

"For someone who doesn't care for Jimmy, you really got hurt when he supposedly slept with your friend."

"Wouldn't you be!" Cindy shouted, her anger boiling again. "He was suppose to be with _me_!"

"If I cared about him, of course I'd be upset," she said. "But if I _didn't_ care about him at all, like _you_, then I wouldn't be upset. Maybe, yeah, a little angry, but not _upset_. To the point where I'd abandon my family and friends as a way to spite him. And not upset to the point where five years later I still wouldn't be talking to him."

Cindy became uncomfortably quiet.

Betty shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You're ridiculous and you should be ashamed." And with that, she walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So how have things been going?" Marie asked as they walked down the block together.

Becca shrugged. "Ben and I are still not talking as you all know."

Her friends nodded in response.

"Jimmy's been working with this Betty girl on the reunion decorations, dad's been working, and mom's still doing all the things she's always done at home and stuff. Goddard watches her now and then and that's it."

"How are _you_ doing?" Marie asked.

Becca shrugged again. "I don't know. I'm still confused."

"That, I think is normal," Billy put in.

"Especially, with everything going on," Diana replied. "I'm confused about the whole thing _myself_."

"It is pretty confusing," Billy admitted.

Marie nodded. "Of course it is."

Becca looked down as she walked. She wondered if things would be any better than this. It felt like it wouldn't be. It seemed impossible to find a way to fix things up again. Carl had tried the previous day, but everything turned out much worse. Jimmy had obviously been in a fight and Becca knew it wasn't with Cindy. She doubted Cindy would ever punch Jimmy and she doubted Jimmy would continue letting her beat him senseless if she ever did. She knew the fight had been with Sheen. It had to have been with him, unless there was another person involved that she didn't know about. Though she would never know for certain until she asked, but she wouldn't. Jimmy seemed a little wrapped up with his own stuff and she didn't think it'd be appropriate to talk. It somehow didn't feel right to any more.

Though, not everything that happened the previous night had turned out bad. Marcy had gone home and although it seemed like something was missing at home, it was nice to know that she was happy. _At least someone is_, she thought as she looked back on the night before. A soft smile broke across her frowning face as she remembered how completely different they seemed to be and yet how they were happy together and just seemed more. . .complete that way. Marcy with her glasses and her librarian-like clothes and Michael with his total jock appearance, they seemed out of place somehow and yet so in tune with one another that it was just incredible. Jimmy and Cindy seemed to have more in common at first glance than Marcy and Michael and yet they were not happy together and Marcy and Michael were.

Thinking about Marcy's fortune made Becca hopeful. Marcy had, after all gotten her fairy tale ending, why couldn't she and her family have the same? Maybe it was possible that things would turn out for the better even if it didn't seemed that way. Marcy was a great example. She had come all the way to Retroville to escape her life at home where she felt she went unnoticed and her talents were unappreciated and even unrecognized. When she came here, she was at first lost and probably confused, but she knew what she wanted and she got her story and she was able to meet an entire family who took the time to notice her and appreciate her. Her real family was forced to see her for who she was and what her role was in their family. And finally, on the day she left for home, which had promised nothing but heartache, she got her fairy tale ending. The guy she had been crazy about since childhood confessed his love and that was when she knew she didn't go unrecognized and she was no longer invisible to the naked eye. She was finally complete and she was happy.

_That had to mean something_, Becca thought and she was positive that Marcy's happy ending had even struck Jimmy with a ray of hope. Something he had needed to revive his belief in a great romance, a blissful and joyous one.

"What's the smile for?" Diana asked.

Becca looked up, but she shook her head. "Nothing really."

"It didn't look like nothing to me," Billy replied, to which Diana agreed.

Marie titled her head as she looked at Becca. Becca turned to her and Marie smiled, so sweetly and so thoughtfully that Becca knew she secretly somehow knew something happened, something pleasant that gave her hope and joy.

Becca looked away. "Marcy went home yesterday."

"That doesn't sound like something happy," Diana retorted. "That sounds a little sad if you ask me. Especially, if you were close. Weren't you guys close?"

"I thought you were," Billy put in.

Becca nodded. "I guess you can say that."

"So then why would it be a happy thing that she left?" Billy asked.

"Because something beautiful happened before her departure," Marie replied, still looking at Becca with that same sweet, thoughtful smile.

Becca smiled softly and she nodded. "Marcy's parents sent someone to come get her. It just so happened to be an old friend of her's. Michael was his name."

"Yeah?" Diana asked, her interest rising.

Becca nodded. "Yeah," she said. "He's just the exact opposite of her. He's not soft spoken at all and he's definitely not shy either." Becca shrugged. "Well, she was in love with him and-"

Diana and Billy gasped.

Becca looked at them and smiled. "Yeah," she said again. "And she always thought that he was in love with her twin sister, Macy."

"Ooh," Billy and Diana replied.

Becca nodded. "But when he came to the house, he was happy to see her. And of course she was happy to see him. I mean, _really_ happy. He asked her why she left and she explained about her family and how she loved someone but they didn't seem to love her back." Becca shrugged. "He told her that that guy was an idiot for not seeing how great she was. Little did he know th-"

"That he was talking about himself!" Diana and Billy exclaimed.

Diana laughed. "Idiot!"

Becca laughed. "Anyway, after that he confessed that he loved her and she confessed to him and, you know, it was-"

"Cliché," Marie finished sweetly for her and Becca nodded.

"But they shared an amazing kiss that made you hate them and love them at the same time," Becca replied. "It made you angry with them for having someone, but it gave you a warm feeling in your heart all at once."

Diana stared her face expression was one that Becca had never seen before and she was unsure of how to describe it. "I wish I was there," Diana said softly.

Billy nodded.

"It gave me hope," Becca said. "For me and Jimmy and everyone. It really did."

Marie placed an arm around Becca's shoulders. "Hope is good."


	15. Part 15: I Figured It Out

**Author's Note:** It's been I while. . .I think. I kinda lost track of time. . .again. It's summer vaca, though, so it tends to happen a lot. I hope I didn't take too long getting this updated for you guys. Anyway, here you go and enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 15: **I figured It Out

_Amazing_, Libby thought._ Just great_. She walked out of the hotel and looked about, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sheen somewhere. But he wasn't there. He wasn't any where. She just really, truly hoped he wasn't going back home.

With a sigh she continued forward. She had waited for Sheen like an idiot all day and now most of the day was spent. It was still pretty bright, though, but most of the day had already gone.

_It wasn't suppose to be like this_, she said to herself, but she couldn't blame Marcy, though. The girl just hadn't been thinking right. She reacted in the way any other person would have if they had just found out about something that surprising. _It didn't even happen like that_, Libby said. _It wasn't at all like Cindy said in that stupid journal, like Marcy thought_.

Her stomach grumbled. She was hungry. She hadn't really eaten anything, except for half of that breakfast that had been brought to her. Her mind had been on Sheen all day, she didn't have time to eat, but she was hungry now. She didn't think she could actually eat anything, anyway. But she went off in search for a place to eat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Becca continued her walk home, her friends at her side. She thought again about Jimmy and Cindy. It was hard to believe that either one of them could be lying, but someone had to be. Right?

"What's on your mind now?" Marie asked.

"Well," Becca began. "I can't help but wonder who is lying and who isn't."

"I say it's Cindy," Diana replied, knowing full well what Becca was referring to. "She must've done something."

"Now, Diana," Marie replied in a voice that reminded Rebecca of her mother. "Don't jump to conclusions."

Diana's mouth dropped. "A-are you-"

Marie shook her head. "I'm not saying it was Jimmy," she confirmed. "I'm just saying to think about it. Becca said that Cindy seemed genuine in her journal and Jimmy has never _in Becca's life _lied to her."

"So. . ." Billy said.

"It's uncertain," Marie said as she shrugged. "Maybe neither one of them are lying."

"I thought about that," Becca said. "But it wouldn't make any sense."

"Yeah," Diana said. "One of them has to be lying."

"It's the only thing that does make sense," Billy put in.

"Not necessarily," Marie replied.

Becca smiled. This was exactly why she loved talking to Marie. She was the one person she could really ask for help who'd turn any confusing situation into something simpler. She often wondered if Marie was ever confused about _any_ situation.

"Okay," Marie began. "Becca, tell me what happened."

"I told you," Becca said. "Cindy caught Jimmy with Libby twice talking about things that sounded like they were secretly seeing each other."

"Ah!" Marie said. She smiled sweetly. "The key word being 'sounded'."

"So," Diana replied.

"That doesn't mean anything," Billy said.

"Sure it does," Marie said. "It implies that it was _uncertain_."

"That word again!" Diana said, exasperated. She soon after regretted it when Marie turned to look at her. There was no accusation in her face or any sign of disappointment or even warning.

Marie did that to people. Made them regret there words without any sign of threat or anything, just by looking. Simply looking.

"So then it's possible it wasn't exactly like Cindy heard it," Billy said.

"Exactly," Marie confirmed, turning to Billy.

"Wow," Diana and Billy said. "Amazing!"

Marie smiled. "Now the second time-"

"She caught them in Jimmy's bedroom, talking about telling her about them," Becca explained, wanting to know what else Marie could make more useful.

Marie thought for a moment. "Well," she said. "Hm. What exactly do you remember from that day?"

Becca was a little stunned, but she thought back to that day. Trying to remember the day Libby had come home with Jimmy and gone to his room with him, but there were so many times. "Well, Libby came over a lot."

Marie nodded.

"Most of the time Cindy was with them, though."

"Can you remember the occasions when Cindy was not with them?"

Becca thought for a moment. "There were maybe a handful of times."

"Okay, we're getting close," Marie said. "Now let's narrow it down."

"Is that even possible?" Diana asked. She looked to Billy, but he shrugged.

"Out of those handful of times, can you remember Jimmy and Libby specifically going to the room and later Cindy came by? She did catch them, right?"

Becca nodded to answer her last question and then she thought back again. There were at least three times when this had happened. Where Libby and Jimmy came home together and were later joined by Cindy. "I remember three-" But then it came to her. On one occasion she remembered Cindy coming by and not 5 minutes later did she come back down looking strange somehow. It had been the very last time she had ever come over. "I remember," Becca said. "I remember the day. I remember it!"

Marie smiled as Becca stopped, realization sinking in completely. Every memory from that day came by and she pieced every moment together up until the very moment Jimmy and Libby came down and talked to her. She looked up ahead and her smile fell away. "I-I know," she said. "I know what ha. . .I know how it all got out of hand. I know."

"How?" Diana asked. "How!"

"I can't explain," she said. "I have to get home. _Now_!"

Marie nodded with a soft smile.

Becca looked at her and felt an overwhelming sense of accomplishment and gratitude. "Thank you," she said, trying to swallow the lump she felt rising in her throat that brought the threat of tears.

"No need to thank me," Marie replied softly. "Your happiness is thanks enough." Becca smiled. "Now go on home. Tell them all. Make things right."

Becca nodded and soon she was racing home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Five years earlier. . ._

_Becca bounced in the back of her seat, excited about the time she'd be able to spend getting her skills up for this new hobby of hers; the tuba. _

_Her mother encouraged her as well as her father and Jimmy too. Though they made weird faces and quickly turned her offers down when she asked if they'd like to hear her play. She wasn't exactly the _best_ player and she figured maybe that had something to do with it, but she loved to play. It was fun and time consuming. They seemed to enjoy it occasionally too. _

This is way cooler than my last hobby_, she thought, thinking back to lacrosse. She didn't see how people could have fun tossing a ball around with sticks that had pockets. _It was dumb

_The tuba seemed to have more of a purpose, so she thought. _

_She was the first one out of the car when it stopped. She ran to the trunk and tried to get the tuba out on her own. _

"_Hold on, Becca," Mrs. Neutron replied as she took her time getting to the back. She pulled it out and carried it inside for her daughter. "How on earth do you hold this?" she asked as she looked at Becca, curiously. She sounded slightly out of breath. _

"_With determination!" Becca exclaimed as she bounced, too excited about her self-taught tuba lessons. Her teacher had been more than happy to hear that she was practicing at home for a change, rather than at school. _"You just take it home for as many days as you'd like," _she had said, hurriedly rushing her out with the tuba in her arms. _

"_I see," her mother said. _

"_Hey, sugar booger!" Hugh greeted his wife. "Hey there, ducky!" he said to Becca. _

"_Mommy has my tuba!" she exclaimed. _

_Hugh looked at his wife, struggling to bring it in. "I can see that!" he said. "Oh, Becca, will you let me play it?"_

_Becca frowned. "It's for me," she said. "How about_ I _play it for _you_?" She smiled. _

"_Heh," Hugh laughed nervously. "Um. . .you know, I think I have something to do."_

"_What! Becca said. "No you don't. Come here and listen to me play!" It was a demand not a request._

"_Becca!" Mrs. Neutron warned as she put the tuba down. "Don't yell like that. Your father is a very sensitive man."_

"_Sorry," Becca apologized. "How about I play for _you_ then?"_

_Judy smiled. "I. . .have dinner to cook."_

_Becca pouted as she crossed her hands over her chest. _Fine_, she thought._

_For the next twenty minutes she practiced her tuba in the livingroom where _everyone_ could hear. Goddard barked as she played. Becca took that and the barks from all the other dogs from the neighborhood as a huge compliment_.

_The door opened and she stopped when she heard it. Jimmy came through the door with Libby behind him. They were laughing about something. "Jimmy!" Becca exclaimed. She ran to him and jumped into his waiting arms. She loved jumping into his arms. He was never one to complain that she was getting to big or to old for it. She was only six and he didn't see a problem._

_He put her back on her feet. "Hey, Libby," Becca greeted. _

"_What's up?"_

"_Nothin' much," Becca replied. "Just got my tuba home." Becca smiled. "Would you like a private concert." Becca nodded. _

_Libby became unsure. "Um. . .maybe later."_

"_Awesome!" Becca replied. "You and Jimmy have to hear me. I got _so _much better."_

"_Sounds about the same to me," Jimmy whispered. _

"_Huh?" _

_Libby elbowed Jimmy in the ribs. "Nothing, never mind."_

_Becca shrugged. _

"_Becca, listen," Jimmy began. "Libby and I will be upstairs, okay. Tell mom when you see her."_

_Becca nodded. "Okay." She watched them climb the stairs. She didn't think much of it. They were friends and friends hung out. Not 15 minutes after that did Cindy come by. "Coming!" she called, rushing to the door. "Cindy!" she exclaimed as she jumped into Cindy's arms. Cindy was another who didn't mind it when she jumped into her arms. It brought a big smile to Becca's face at the thought. _

_It always made her happy to see Cindy. Not only because she allowed her to jump in her arms, but also because it reminded her of her brother's happiness. Jimmy deserved someone great and Cindy was just that person. _

_When she was back on her feet she said, "Jimmy's upstairs with Libby." _

_For a moment Cindy stopped. She hesitated, but nodded. Becca didn't understand her hesitation, but said nothing about it. "I think he's waiting for you."_

"_Thanks," Cindy said with a smile. Becca skipped off as Cindy walked up to Jimmy's room. For a moment Becca wondered what Cindy's hesitation meant, but she didn't dwell on it for long. _

_In no time Cindy was walking down the stairs again, her face was a mixture of all sorts of emotions. Anger, hate, determination, and regret. Becca only became more confused. _

"_Cindy?"_

"_Uh, don't tell Jimmy I was here," she said. _

_This caused Becca to make a face. "Didn't he already see you?"_

"_Right," Cindy said. The sound of her voice was different now, though Becca couldn't explain it. "Just. . .don't mention me to him. O-or to Libby."_

_Becca shrugged. "O. . .okay."_

"_Great," Cindy said with a quick smile and she was out the door. Something hit Becca then. A strange feeling that she didn't recognize, but she shrugged it off. _

_About an hour later Libby and Jimmy came back down. "I think Jimmy needs to talk to you," Libby said. Becca pulled away from her tuba. She had been practicing while they were in the room (with breaks in between)._

"_Um, yeah," Jimmy said, looking a little regretful. He looked at Becca and sighed. "Would you consider Libby your best friend?"_

"_What?" Libby said. _

"_Well, yeah," Becca said. _

"_You do?" Libby asked as she turned away from Jimmy. _

_Becca nodded with a soft smile. "Of course," she said. "I've always thought of you as one of my best friends. Like Ben. Except you're not like Ben because you're _you_."_

"_Aw!" Libby said. "That is sweet!" She gave Becca a hug and wouldn't let go. _

"_See?" Jimmy said. "What did I tell you?"_

"_Oh, stop," Libby said, finally letting Becca go. "But that's not what Jimmy wanted to say."_

"_No?" Becca asked, turning to him. _

"_No," Jimmy said. "I. . .don't take this the wrong way, Rebecca, but-"_

"_Rebecca?" Becca asked. She laughed. It sounded weird to hear her brother call her by her first name. She had gotten so use to 'Becca' that 'Rebecca' didn't sound quite right anymore. "Are you trying to be serious or something?"_

"_Actually. . ." _

_Becca stopped. "You are?"_

_Jimmy nodded. He kneeled in front of her to keep his eyes at her level of view. "Um." He placed a hand on her shoulder and now she was becoming worried. _

"_What is it?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"_

"_Becca," he began._

"_Tell me!"_

"_Ithinkyoushouldfindanotherhobby!" he said at light speed. She barely understood what he had said. All she was really able to piece together was "I think" and "hobby."_

"_What?" she asked. _

_Libby let out a deep, exasperated breath. _

"_I think. . ." Jimmy began, properly spacing his words apart, "that you should find yourself another hobby."_

_Becca stared at him. "Why?"_

_Jimmy looked down. "Because the tuba is. . .not. . .for. . .you."_

"_Why?"_

"_I just think you'd. . .be better suited with another instrument. Like a violin!" Jimmy suggested._

"_Why?"_

"_Well, because it would be more for you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because-"_

"_Oh, for the love of-" Libby began. "He doesn't think you can play the tuba!"_

_Becca looked at Libby and then at Jimmy. "What?"_

"_Libby!" Jimmy shouted. _

"_What!" she asked. "You weren't saying it!"_

_Jimmy looked to Becca again. He smiled weakly. "It's just that. . .you're no where near perfecting it. I don't mean to be mean!" He said quickly. "I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to hurt your feelings."_

_Becca stared at him and she could see his uneasiness. "Did you think I would cry if you told me I sucked?"_

_Jimmy stared back at her and nodded slowly. _

_She shrugged. "I knew I wasn't any good," she said. "I just liked to play even if I didn't know what I was doing. I'll find another hobby." _

_Jimmy breathed a sigh of relief. A weight seemed to lift off his shoulders. "Yeah?" he asked, a smile spreading. _

_She smiled back, not feeling at all hurt. "Yeah," she said. "Will you help me pick another hobby. It doesn't have to be an instrument."_

"_Sure," he said. _

"_You too, Libby?"_

_Libby nodded. "So what happens to the Tuba?"_

"_I'll bring it back to school on Monday and tell Ms. Anderson that I don't want to play anymore." She shrugged again. "She'll understand. In fact. . ." Becca laughed. "She'll be happier than you two."_

_Libby and Jimmy laughed. "I'm sure," they said._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"And that's it," Becca said. "That's what I remember." She looked at Carl. He was the only one she found. Jimmy wasn't home and she knew Ben had stayed after school for something. Even her parents were out and she didn't know how to get a hold of Libby or Cindy. She had apparently been out as well. And Sheen had just disappeared! Becca had called the hotel where he stayed, but they said he had left early in the morning and he didn't answer his cell phone at all. She had been lucky she found Carl. He was just about leaving his house when she rushed out the door, ready to go find someone, anyone out in the main street. Now she sat in Carl's livingroom, while his parents were out grocery shopping.

"So," he began. "You think that Cindy was completely mistaken?"

Becca nodded. "She probably heard something that she thought had been about her that sounded bad. She had completely missed the very beginning of the conversation and anyone could've just mistaken what they heard for something that it was not."

Carl nodded. "And I'm the only one you've told about this?"

"I couldn't find anyone else. Sheen won't answer his cell phone, Cindy isn't home, Ben isn't home, Jimmy isn't home, my _parents_ aren't and I just _don't know _about Libby!"

"Have you tried her cell phone?"

"I don't know it by heart," Becca confessed. "I have her old one memorized, but not her new one."

"Me either," Carl said. "Sheen does and. . .Jimmy."

"Great," Becca commented. "Neither of which we can find."

"What about Jimmy's cell phone?"

Becca blushed. "I kinda. . .sorta let Goddard eat it."

"What?"

"I was mad at him!" Becca said. "It was some time after I found out Nick was back in Retroville." She shrugged. "He thinks he lost it. I never told him the truth."

Carl shook his head. He remained silent for a moment. Becca only grew more anxious.

"What are we going to do?" she asked. "They have to know that this whole time it's just been one big misunderstanding. One that got too out of control."

"Well," Carl said. "I know of one person we can call, but I'm not so sure-"

"I'll try anything!"

Carl sighed and got up. "Okay." He went to his phone and Becca followed close behind. He began to dial the numbers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The cell phone rang and it wouldn't stop. Nick went to it. He stood over it for a while, not wanting to answer it, but the number was one he didn't recognize. _All the more reason _not_ to answer_, he thought. But he answered it anyway. Curiosity got the best of him.

"Hello?"

"Nick," came a familiar voice.

"Yeah?" _Carl? _He asked. _How'd _he _get my number? _"Who's calling?"

"Carl."

Nick nodded. "Why?"

"We need to get a hold of Cindy. She's not home and. . .I don't know her number. Her cell number."

"And you thought _I'd_ give it to you," Nick said. "How'd you even get mine?"

"Um, well," Carl began. "A while ago when I got a hold of Cindy's manager's phone number through a co-worker who has a friend who has a cousin who went to a party and met a guy who works for the uncle of Cindy's manager, I called, of course. She gave me your number and then told me to stop calling."

"Okay," Nick replied. Carl sounded a bit winded, and Nick could honestly understand why.

"She also said that Cindy was with you and that I really shouldn't call unless I had a real reason to."

"Right."

"So?"

"Grab a pen," Nick said with a sigh.

"Thank you," Carl said.

"Whatever."

"And Nick," Carl said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Nick paused. His heart began to pound. _Sorry? _He thought. "For what?"

"For Cindy. For the games she played with your heart. You fell victim too and I'm sorry that you got hurt while on her path of denial and spite."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So this is what Jimmy's house looks like on the inside, huh?"

Nick looked about, taking in every piece of furniture, every picture, every wall.

"I'm sorry," Becca said a little grudgingly. "About the other day at Cindy's. I was rude." She wasn't very sincere and she didn't try to hide it. "I'm Rebecca Neutron."

"Becca for short, right?" Nick asked, extending his hand.

Becca nodded, examining his hand as if it were some unknown creature. She looked at him. He took his hand away.

"Okay."

"Look, here, you," she said. "I only invited you in because I had no other choice. Carl wants to see you. And another thing. Just because you know my nickname, doesn't mean you can use it. Got it?" She didn't give him a chance to answer. "Good." She allowed him inside and slammed the door behind him, making him jump only slightly. She flashed a fake smile at him and led him into the kitchen, where Carl was making himself right at home with a plain sandwich. "Sit."

Nick sat himself down in one of the chairs as _Rebecca_ climbed up on the counter. Nick looked at her.

"Can I ask you why you're mad at me?"

Becca turned to him. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I can understand that Cindy hurt you on her _stupid_ path of vengeance or whatever, but just because of that I am not going to _completely_ forgive you."

"What?"

"You were just as bad as Cindy was on that message she left Jimmy."

"What message?"

"Don't you dare play stupid with me!" Becca shouted. She jumped off the counter and approached him. "You were just as cruel! Like Cindy on that _break-up_ message she left five years ago!" He didn't reply.

"Becca," Carl said softly.

"Oh, you don't remember that message?" she said, acting surprised.

"I do," Nick said, softly.

"Maybe we should go get it and play it over for you, so you can-"

"I do!" he shouted. "I remember it, okay!" He stood now. "It's not one of my proudest moments. It's not something I like to brag about. Not like in elementary school." He straightened his jacket.

Becca looked away.

"Um," Carl began, completely forgetting his sandwich. "I wanted you here because. . .well, I thought you deserved to know the truth too and I didn't think it would've been right over the phone. You too were a part of this."

Nick stared at Carl. "The truth?" he asked.

"The truth," Becca replied. "I figured it out. With help."

"I want to tell you what we think really happened," Carl said.

"And how it got so out of control," Becca added. "You should sit. It could take a while."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

How was that? Good enough? Okay! LoL!

Jess a.k.a. RedGem270


	16. Part 16: They Belong Together

**Author's Note:** OMG! How long has it been since I've updated this? Like a month! I apologize profusely. I've been busy with review classes for a re-take regents exam. I failed my Chem regents, but it didn't surprise me. It just pissed me off cause I wasn't expecting that low of a grade! Anyway, enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 16:** They Belong Together

_Five years earlier. . . _

_It was just another school day. An ordinary school day, though this particular day seemed to be a more exciting one. At least it was for Jimmy. He finally figured out what he'd give Cindy for her graduation present. He had told her he'd give her something really special. Something from the heart and she'd love it. She was expecting the best. Little did she know at the time that he didn't even know what he'd be giving her. Now all he had to do was tell someone. . .else. He had already told Sheen and Carl about it, though now he hoped they wouldn't tell Cindy. Especially, Sheen. Carl could keep a secret, but it was hard for Sheen. _

"_Jimmy," Libby called. "Hey, what's up?"_

"_Libby!" Jimmy exclaimed. "I know what I'm going to do now. For Cindy, I mean."_

"_Spill."_

_Jimmy smiled. "I've decided to take her out into space." He was excited. Even for the third time of revealing the "big surprise", he was still so very excited. _

_Libby stared, which caused Jimmy to panic a little. _

"_Well, she seemed to like it up there the last time we went. You know, to save our parents from the-"_

"_Yeah, yeah," Libby interrupted. _

"_Well, I thought it'd be nice," he said with a shrug, feeling down and uncertain now. "There's suppose to be a small meteor shower and I thought it would be a nice to see together."_

_Libby's smile came in slowly. "She'll enjoy it."_

"_I hope," he said, still feeling unsure. Libby didn't seem to look very positive about it when he first mentioned it. _

"_I don't think you should let Cindy know about this," Libby added. _

"_I won't," Jimmy replied. He wanted to keep it a secret til then. A surprise. He really hoped she'd like the idea. They could spend some real quiet time alone. The thought of it made him blush. He rubbed the back of his neck. He looked down, avoiding Libby's inquiring eyes. _

_She brushed away the silent question and continued. "She'd freak out if she knew we were seeing each other in secrecy like this," Libby replied, to which Jimmy nodded in agreement. "So then it sounds like a date, huh? Graduation day?"_

_Jimmy nodded again. "Y-yeah," he stuttered. He had been dating Cindy for some time and yet he was still so shy about actually_ going out with _her. Libby once said to him that it was cute how shy he was about it even after such a long time together. _

_Libby laughed. "Don't be nervous!" she encouraged as she gave him a light slap on the arm. "It'll be fine. You'll do great!"_

_Jimmy sighed. "I really do hope so."_

_Later that day. . ._

_Jimmy stepped into his home with Libby right behind him. They had been laughing about something. "Jimmy!" Becca exclaimed the moment she saw him. She ran to him and Jimmy opened up his arms with a smile on his face. She jumped into his waiting arms and he held her for a moment before putting her back on her feet. "Hey, Libby," Becca greeted. _

"_What's up?"_

"_Nothin' much," Becca replied. "Just got my tuba home." Becca smiled. "Would you like a private concert." Becca nodded. _

_Jimmy became unsure and he knew that Libby was too. Becca wasn't exactly. . . "talented" in playing the tuba. _

"_Um. . .maybe later," Libby put in. _

"_Awesome!" Becca replied, practically jumping for joy. "You and Jimmy have to hear me. I got _so _much better."_

"_Sounds about the same to me," Jimmy whispered, looking away. _

"_Huh?" Becca asked. _

_Libby elbowed Jimmy in the ribs. "Nothing, never mind," she said. _

_Becca shrugged. _

"_Becca, listen," Jimmy began, rubbing at his rib cage. "Libby and I will be upstairs, okay. Tell mom when you see her."_

_Becca nodded. "Okay." _

_Jimmy smiled at her one more time before he walked up the stairs with Libby. They got to his room shortly after. Libby closed the door behind her as Jimmy threw himself on his bed, but she left it open ajar. _

"_I'm tired," Jimmy confessed, turning on his back. _

"_Of lying to Becca," Libby replied, knowing right away what he was talking about. _

_Jimmy lay on his bed and nodded. Slowly Libby took a seat at the foot of his bed and stretched out an arm to touch the other side of the bed. Her arm sat close beside his legs as she leaned her weight on the one arm. _

"_You have to tell her," she said. _

_Jimmy sighed as he covered his eyes. "I know, I know!" he repeated. _

"_You can't _not_ tell her," Libby added. _

"_I know already!" Jimmy argued. "It's just not that simple." He sat up on his elbows. "I just don't want to hurt her."_

"_The longer you wait to tell her the truth, the more it's gonna hurt when you _do_ tell her," Libby informed. _

"_Yeah, I know," Jimmy said again as he fell back. "But you have to tell her too, you know!"_

"_What!"_

"_Yeah," Jimmy argued as he sat up. "You know too."_

"_Obviously," Libby replied as she sat up straight. _

"_Then you can tell her," Jimmy said. _

"_I don't think so," Libby disagreed. "_You_ have to do it."_

"_But you're her friend,"_ _Jimmy protested. "Her _best_ friend!"_

"_No, I'm not!" Libby argued. "And besides, it has to be _you_," Libby said._

_Jimmy sighed and for a while neither of them said a word. "I guess your right."_

"_I know I'm right," Libby said, folding her arms over her chest. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So that's what happened?" Nick asked. He looked at Carl almost as if waiting to hear that it wasn't the truth. That they were just kidding. But neither Carl nor the kid showed any signs of kidding around. "So Cindy was using me to get back at Jimmy, then."

"At least, that's what we think," Becca said. "Cindy probably didn't even realize it herself. She doesn't even seem to see that she does in fact have something for Jimmy now."

Nick sighed. He had seen it before. He remembered the way she'd look at his pictures in the newspapers and magazines when there was a story about him. She's always get this far-away look in her eyes. Regret and sadness was eminent and strong in the reflection of her eyes. But when he'd ask about it she'd always change the subject and the regret and sadness would quickly change into anger.

"I'm sorry," Becca said, looking away. She didn't seem very sincere like the first time, but it was audible in her voice. It was slight, but the sincerity_ was_ there. "Cindy shouldn't have played with you like that. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair."

"Yeah."

There was silence for a moment before Becca spoke again. "But it doesn't mean that-"

"I know," Nick interrupted. "You told me already." Nick sighed and stood up. "Right, so fix everything then."

"What?"

"Call Cindy," Nick said. "Call her up and explain." He shrugged. "Don't you want to fix things between them?"

Becca shrugged. "It's gonna be kinda hard to forgive her," Becca said. "I've hated her for so long, I don't think I can like her that easy. Even if it was all a misunderstanding."

"Well, I'm still going to do what I can for them," Carl said. "They belong together."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tomorrow," he answered. "Tomorrow is the day."

"You don't sound very excited," Libby replied, poking at her ice cream. She and Jimmy had run into each other while heading toward the Candy Bar. She thought ice cream would make her feel better and help ease her worries about Sheen. She had yet to see him and she wasn't so sure she'd find him. She just really hoped he hadn't gone back. Maybe tomorrow she'd see him at the reunion.

Jimmy didn't reply. He simply looked at her.

"What?" she asked, when she realized he was staring. "I'm a little surprised that you'd want to be seen here with me. Anyone could be around, getting the wrong impression." He paused. "Even Sheen."

Libby looked down. "You said you'd be there for me, didn't you?" she asked after a short pause. "I need some company right now and you're a person I can count on and we bumped into each other. It was just convenient."

Jimmy nodded. They remained silent for a while longer. Neither knew what to talk about and truthfully, they were feeling a little uncomfortable with each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cindy's phone began to ring, but she let it ring. She wasn't in any mood to answer phone calls.

She leaned back to watch the sky. A plane flew by, a message flopping in the breeze saying: "Mary, will you marry me." She scoffed and looked away only to see a brunette crying "happy" tears. She turned to her boyfriend and hugged him tightly.

"Happy anniversary," he said, hugging her back.

"Oh, Drake!" she sobbed. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you!"

"I love you, baby," "Drake" replied.

The woman exploded with fresh tears. She kissed him as if she hadn't seen him in years and Cindy hated it. She hated having to watch the joy instead of being a part of it. When was the last time that she was able to say that she loved someone and truly mean it? She caught herself. _Never_, she told herself._ Because you were never in love_. But a picture of Jimmy flashed in her mind. She shook her head.

She stood from the bench and began her lonely walk home. She didn't want to be alone anymore, but she had no other choice, did she? There was no special person for her. There was no one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Please, be home. Please, be home. Please, be home. Please, be_-

The door opened, cutting Becca's thoughts off. Ben had answered. He was surprised to see her, but his face soon fell. "Um. . .I-"

He couldn't complete his sentence. Becca's arms were around him before he even knew it.

"B-Becca-"

"I did it," she said softly. "I figured out why they split up and it's stupid, Ben. So stupid."

Ben put his hands on her shoulders and gently pulled her away. He looked at her as she blushed, a little embarrassed with herself. "What are you talking about?"

"Jimmy and Cindy," she replied. "They had a huge misunderstanding. . .over nothing!"

Ben stared, unable to grasp her words, but Becca continued anyway. "Cindy thought Jimmy and Libby were talking about her and seeing each other behind her back, meanwhile, it was never like that! The last time Cindy ever came over, she over heard a conversation Jimmy and Libby were having. She had come in the middle and had not heard that they were talking about _me_!"

"Are you serious?"

Becca nodded. "She thought they were talking about _her_, but they were talking about _me_! About my poor ability to play the tuba. Jimmy was so afraid to tell me."

"That is not true!"

Becca turned to see Cindy standing in the door way. "I heard them talking about me that day. I heard it. And I over heard them in school too. It was _me_ not you."

Becca shook her head. "Cindy, I don't know what it was that Jimmy was saying at school, but the day you came over. The last time you were at the house, Jimmy had told me when he came down that my tuba skills sucked. He was afraid to tell me. He explained it to me. It wasn't you he was talking about. At school he was probably just-"

Cindy shook her head and walked away. "That's just dumb," she retorted, heading upstairs.

Ben cut her off before she made it to the stairs. "She's explaining it to you," he said firmly. "Let her finish and listen. For once in your life just _listen_!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So you want me to believe all that?" Cindy asked. "Are you expecting me to believe all that? Because I don't." She folded her arms over her chest and looked away. Her mind was reeling with unanswered questions. Was it really okay to believe _a kid _about what happened back during a time when she was even younger than she already is? It seemed believable, but Cindy wasn't so sure.

"Don't be an idiot, Cindy," Ben replied. "You can finally be with him again. Doesn't that make you happy at all?"

"It's complicated," Cindy said. "And I don't like Jimmy at all! You've been misinformed."

"_You've_ been misinformed!" Ben shouted, looking at her. "Why don't you just do us all a favor and finally admit your feelings for Jimmy!" He stood. "I've had enough of your denial! It's been five years. _Five _years, Cindy! And you can't come to see that the reason you left when you _thought_ Jimmy cheated on you was because you were _indeed_ in_ love _with him and _deeply_ hurt by his 'actions'!"

Cindy simply stared. She was at a loss for words.

"Ben," Becca began, defending Cindy. "Maybe-"

"No!" Ben argued. "Don't take her side, Becca. Don't you take her side! She doesn't deserve it." Ben looked at Cindy with disgust as he spoke the words.

Cindy frowned, relieved that her anger was rising. "Look here, you little-"

"No," Ben said firmly, making Cindy swallow her words back. "_You_ listen." He paused, shaking his head. "Jimmy loves you," he said, his voice soft. "He always has and you love him too." Cindy looked as if she would protest, but Ben cut her off. "And you won't be happy until you realize that. You can still have him, Cindy. It's not too late."

"It's never too late," Becca agreed. "I know I haven't been very nice, but it's because you were such a. . .you treated Jimmy horribly. How else was I suppose to act toward you after that? I hated how deep you cut him. Not literally, but you know." Becca sighed. "I felt everything he felt. I knew how horrible it was. I fell sick with him because of what you did and it wasn't pretty. But he loves you, Cindy. I know he does. I'm willing to forgive you." She looked at Cindy, as if pleading her to go back to Jimmy.

"I-"

"But _only _if you're willing to get together with him!" Becca replied quickly.

Cindy looked away. "I just. . .don't love him. I never did."

Becca looked down. She shook her head, holding back her tears. "Fine," she said, standing up. "Live your life a lonely fool! Go on and grow up to be one of those old ladies who lives with cats! _Go on! _But don't expect me to pity you! I told you the truth and _you_ were the one who chose to ignore it and through your only chance away!" She ran out the door and didn't stop.

Ben stood still, watching Cindy for a moment. He shook his head. "You _are_ horrible," he said and ran after Becca.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jimmy sighed when he entered his house. He only had one more day left in Retroville. Not even! He wouldn't even make it to the end of the reunion. He had to be out of there by seven. His flight was leaving at 9:15 p.m. He had to get to the Nobel Prize ceremony.

He made it to his room, only to stop. He heard faint sobs in the room beside his and then something crashing to the floor. Something big and heavy had toppled over in Becca's room. Panic swept through him and he was in her room in a heart beat. She sat up quickly in her bed and wiped away her tears. He looked about, his eyes catching her night stand on the floor. Paper and pencils scattered about. "I thought you fell," he said.

She looked away and toward her night stand. "I pushed it," she said simply, wiping away her remaining tears as she sniffed.

Jimmy hesitantly went to her. "You okay?"

Becca shrugged. "Yeah, whatever."

He sat down beside her, ready to speak, but she spoke before he could.

"You love her, right?" She turned to him and looked at him carefully, curiosity in her eyes.

He was taken aback by her question, but he cleared her throat. "W-who?"

"You know," she replied, looking away.

Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck, growing uncomfortable. "Well. . .i. . .it's complicated. I-"

"You either do or you don't," she said, turning to him again, a thin line of anger flashing in her eyes.

Jimmy stared at her for a moment, unable to speak. But with a sigh he regained his composer. "It doesn't matter. She-"

"Loves you too," Becca said. She watched her foot as she kicked the leg of the toppled night stand. "She just. . .won't admit it to herself. That was why she went away with Nick after thinking that you and Libby were seeing each other behind her back."

"But we didn't-"

"I know," Becca said. "I should've believed you when you told me," she said, a tear running down her cheek. She forcefully kicked the night stand on the floor. "I _hate _that I didn't believe you! I'm so _stupid_!"

"No," he said. "You were confused. You said it yourself. You didn't know who to believe. Anyone would've done the same in your situation."

She shook her head. "I remembered the last time Cindy came over and then it all became so clear. My friends helped figure it out. Cindy had walked in on you and Libby in your room and over heard your conversation about me. She took it the wrong way because at school earlier that day she had over heard a conversation between you and Libby that made it sound as if you two were going out. So when she heard yet another conversation from the middle, she quickly assumed it was about her or something along those lines."

Jimmy was impressed. "H-how did you. . .?"

Becca shrugged. "I don't know. I just put piece by piece together." She looked out her window to Cindy's house. "But now I know how the detectives do it." She looked up at Jimmy, offering a weak smile. He smiled back at her and hugged her tight.

Her arms automatically wrapped around him. "I'm sorry, Jimmy," she said. "I won't ever doubt you again."

"You're a smart one."

Becca and Jimmy turned their attention to the door. "Libby," Becca said, relieved.

Libby smiled. "You're mom let me in." She entered the room and looked at them both. "So that's how it went, huh?"

Becca nodded, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Tell me again," Libby said, making her way to Becca. "But from the beginning."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cindy tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep.

She looked at her clock. 2:30 a.m. With a sigh she sat up and closed her eyes, wishing herself to sleep. A light tap on her window, made her turn her head. She ignored it for a while and when she thought it had finally stopped, it started again. She removed the covers and made her way to the window. Libby was standing outside. She looked up and gestured her to come out. _Is this a joke_? Cindy asked herself. But against her better judgment, she turned away and made her way outside.

When she got outside, Libby sat waiting by her door. She stood when she saw Cindy. Both of them looked at one another, not knowing what to say.

"Well?" Cindy said finally. "Did you come to insult me or-?"

"No," Libby said. "Becca told me what happened."

"So not even you knew?" Cindy asked, looking away. "Because I was sure you were the one there, dating Jim-"

"What she told you was true," Libby said, ignoring her comments.

Cindy stared.

"That day you caught us talking in his room," Libby began. "We were talking about Becca. Jimmy was afraid to tell Becca that she had no talent for the tuba. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. He wanted me to tell her too, but I thought it best if it came from him." She shrugged. "He's her brother after all."

Cindy didn't know what to think, but she wasn't going to be taken as an idiot. "Look-"

"You don't have to believe me," Libby replied, not looking at her. "It doesn't matter either way." She paused. "You know," she began again. "He wanted to take you into space."

Cindy looked stunned.

Libby laughed. "Not as a way to get back at you," she said. "It was as a present for graduation. There was suppose to be a meteor shower and he thought it'd be romantic, I guess. We talked about that at school that same day you caught us in his room. He had been so excited. I thought you'd get pissed if you were to catch us talking to each other, sneaking around together. I knew it and I was right."

Cindy's breath caught. _Then it was true? All of what Becca said was true? _She and Jimmy had simply parted on a stupid misunderstanding? She had given up on everything between them for such a. . .a. . ._stupid_ thing! _How could I have been so dumb! How could I have just. . .? Why did I just. . .? I was so stupid. _So_ stupid! I threw a good thing away for nothing! I threw it away. I threw him away. I threw it_ all_ away! _

"Did I make it easy?" Libby asked. "To finally admit to yourself your feelings for Jimmy?" She gave her a small, genuine smile.

Cindy looked at her, too overcome with thoughts and sudden, surprising emotions to speak.

"I ask because you've got tears in your eyes."

Cindy's hand moved to her face and her finger tips touched the wetness of her face. Her surprise grew. She looked at her fingers, wet with tears and now she knew what the ache in her heart had always been and now she knew the lie she had been living all along.


	17. Part 17: A Few Words

**Author's Note:** My apologies! Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me! _PLEASE_! I have been_ SUPER_ busy lately what with the whole retake of the exam thing and then me getting a job and then school starting. I was just all over the place. Sorry! But this I will finish, so don't worry. I'm going to take it one step at a time. But I_ will_ finish it! I will, you'll see. I'll finish all my fics. Promise.

Jess a.k.a. RedGem270

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 17:** A Few Words

He had not slept much the night before. How could he have slept with what Becca had told him and the thought of the reunion and everything else plaguing his every waking moment?

"_It doesn't matter. She-"_

"_Loves you too," Becca had said, cutting him off. She kicked the leg of the toppled night stand. "She just. . .won't admit it to herself. That was why she went away with Nick after thinking that you and Libby were seeing each other behind her back."_

He had been impressed with her theory with the mixed up conversations and tuba thing. He had to say it was plausible, but it was_ just _a theory.

When Libby had come in and asked her to re-tell her theory, Jimmy had left. Of course, they had asked him to come back, but he didn't. He didn't want to hear anymore of that. He just couldn't bring himself to believe any of it, was the problem to be honest. He knew Becca wouldn't lie. Especially, about something as sensitive and complicated as Cindy and his relationship to her, but he just couldn't believe it was that easy. Maybe he was just being an idiot, but what else could he do!

He was thankful when the sun finally rose. It's soft morning glow, peeked through the thin cloth of his curtains. He sat up, not caring that it was too early. He tossed his covers aside, engulfing Goddard entirely with the covers. The mechanical dog whimpered from underneath the blanket and then he wiggled himself out, sitting himself down as he wagged his tail, looking up and watching Jimmy as he moved to his drawer. He put on a t-shirt and walked down the stairs. Goddard followed close behind him and together they went into the kitchen.

When Jimmy opened the kitchen door, his mother was sitting at the table as if waiting for him. She looked up when he entered.

"Reunion's today, huh?" She asked. She smiled sweetly as only a mother could. "I knew you'd be awake, so I came down stairs to greet you."

Jimmy moved into the kitchen, his eyes shifted away from his mother as he continued to the refrigerator. He opened the fridge door and pulled out the carton of milk. "You didn't come down here to wait just so you could greet me," he said, opening the milk carton.

"Sure, I did!"

"No, he began, "you didn't." He turned to her taking a long sip of the milk straight from the carton. His mother hated when he did it, though she didn't say a word about it when as she watched him.

She looked down. "I just wanted to talk," she said finally. "About everything."

He scoffed, ready to put the carton back in the fridge. His mother stopped him before he could and motioned him to sit. He closed the refrigerator door and sat down at the table.

"Tell me what's happened," she said. "I know something has and I want to know."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cindy sat by her window for the remainder of the night. She hadn't slept a wink. She had thought about Jimmy all night.

_Did I make it easy? _came Libby's voice again. _To finally admit to yourself your feelings for Jimmy? _She had constantly heard the line over and over and over again, but she was not tired of hearing it. She couldn't believe how long it had taken her to see what she had been feeling for years. She had thought she wanted one thing, but in reality she wanted something completely different. Or rather, she had _come_ to want something completely different.

She sighed. She wanted Jimmy and she was so ready to finally admit it to herself _and_ to him.

She had watched Jimmy's window from a safe seat by her own window. She felt a little like a stalker, but she couldn't help herself. She saw Jimmy when morning finally dawned upon them. She watched him toss his covers aside and walk to his dresser. She continued to watch still as he picked out a shirt and put it over his head and pull it down to cover himself. She had even imagined she woke up beside him, feeling him get up. She envisioned herself picking out a shirt for him and pulling it over his head with a warm smile on her face. As she pulled his shirt over his chest to meet his boxers, she imagined him watching her, a smile on his own lips.

A sweet ache rushed through her heart. She pulled away from her window and sat herself on her bed. She wished she still had her own dog. She needed something to snuggle against, but the dog had long since passed. With a sigh she had settled for a near-by teddy bear. She held it tightly in her arms.

"Jimmy," she whispered, a tear escaping her. "I'm so sorry. Forgive me. Please, forgive me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'll help you pack."

"It's all done."

Becca looked stunned. "Oh," she said, sorrowfully. "I see."

Jimmy eyed her from the corner of his eye as he moved his bags in one corner of his room.

"Do you want to leave that bad?" she asked, twiddling her fingers.

Jimmy didn't reply and Becca could feel the lump in her throat rise. _I won't cry_, she told herself. _I won't!_ She shut her eyes tight, forcing her tears back as she swallowed hard. "Well, I'll be-"

Before she could turn around, Jimmy took her shoulders into his hands and pulled her into a tight embrace. He placed a hand on her head and gently pushed it down to rest on his shoulder. "Don't think for a second that I'm quick to leave _you_," he said.

"But you still want to leave," she said, no longer able to hold her tears back.

She could feel him tense and to ease it he held her closer. "To be honest," he began and sighed. "I do."

She buried her head into his shoulder.

"But not because of _you_!" he said quickly. He pulled her away, holding her arms. "I love you." He held her again and she wrapped her arms around him. He sighed again. "I just can't stay any longer."

She thought once things were all figured out, everything would be good again. "I understand," she said even though she didn't.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, Jimbo," Hugh began as he tossed the last of Jimmy's bags in the trunk of the car.

"So," Jimmy replied.

They stayed silent for a moment until Judy spoke.

"We'll be here waiting for you," she said.

Jimmy nodded as he moved to the driver's side of the car. He opened the door. "I'll leave the party by 6 o'clock, so we have plenty of time for my flight."

Judy nodded.

"See you later, Jimmy," Becca said in a small voice.

"See you later," Jimmy repeated with a smile. He got into the car and pulled out of the drive way, he waved to his family before driving off. They all seemed a little down. He knew they all were. Neither one of them wanted to see him off again, but it wasn't as if he'd never return. . .right?

_Right_, he said to himself, though somehow it didn't sound very. . .genuine.

He sighed, remembering what his mother had told him in their morning conversation. _You don't have to be afraid to let go, you know,_ she had said. _Just make sure you don't let go of us as well._

_No, I won't, _he said. _I won't let you all go when I let go of Cindy. I won't._

His grip tightened around the steering wheel. _I won't be like her_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_So this is it, huh?_

Sheen stepped through the threshold, entering a place he thought he'd never step foot in after that whole thing that had happened a couple nights back with Jimmy and Libby. He made it sound as if it had happened a long time ago, though it was only a couple days ago. He sighed as he looked around. Everyone looked familiar, few names came to mind, others did not. Faces looked older, some looked the same, almost as if they had barely aged at all.

"Sheen!" someone exclaimed. "Sheen Estevez?"

Sheen turned only to meet a man with shaggy brown hair, approaching, arms wide open. His deep voice sounded familiar and the way his hair covered his eyes looked fairly familiar, too. With a sudden jolt Sheen realized it was Terry, the school bully. He turned away, pretending he hadn't seen him.

Terry laughed as he pounced on Sheen. Sheen let out a yelp. "I'm not gonna hurt ya," Terry replied. "I don't do that anymore. Not after my shrink made me realize I had some issues with my parents and was only beatin' on other kids to make myself feel better."

Sheen didn't look at him in the face. "O-oh, that's nice," he said. He wanted to get away. It was creepy to have Terry acting all "buddy-buddy" with him. Though it was better than having the guy beat him up.

"Yeah, so. . ." he paused for a bit to look around. "Where's Neutron? I wanted to apologize for all those times I bullied him."

Sheen looked away. "I couldn't care any less about him," he whispered, crossing his arms over his chest. He could tell he was being childish, but couldn't help himself! Jimmy had done something so unforgivable that-!

"You two aren't pals anymore?" Terry asked.

Sheen didn't reply.

"It must've been bad."

_It was_, Sheen replied mentally, his eyes cast away.

"Well," Terry began. "I have a lot of people to apologize to, so I'm going. I'll see you around." He waved and was finally off.

_Only five years and already he's changed so much? _Sheen thought. _Yeah, right_.

"Carl!"

Sheen stopped, dead in his tracks. He knew that sweet voice. He had grown to love it more and more over the long years. He turned, knowing exactly who he'd see.

"It's so great to see you here!" Carl replied as he neared her with open arms. "I didn't think you'd come."

Libby hugged him. "I didn't think I would either," she agreed, pulling away from him. "How long have you been here?"

"Oh, I got here only about a minute ago, to be honest," he answered.

Sheen watched as they conversed, wishing he were a part of it, but he knew he couldn't be. He turned away and began to walk in the other direction.

"Sheen!"

He paused when he heard Carl's voice, but then he suppressed his tension and continued to walk away from them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello!"

"Hello!" replied the crowd. A thunderous laugh exploded from the entire crowd. Their smiling faces and infectious laughter was more than enough for Libby. She smiled from ear to ear.

"And welcome!" she announced, her arms out stretched at her sides. "I'm. . .well, you should all remember me. We were only going to school with each other five years ago."

The audience laughed.

"I love you, Libby!" someone shouted from the audience. More laughter erupted and Libby couldn't help but laugh along with them. She was honestly feeling a lot better now. Standing here in front of those she grew up with, feeling comfortable talking to them from stage, the lights shining bright on her, made her feel at ease. She suddenly felt as if she were at one of her concerts.

"I love you too!" she called.

"Woo hoo!"

And then there was more laughter.

When she was finally able to look up out into the audience again, she took a deep breath and continued. "Well, pushing that aside," she began, "for now." She winked and the crowd laughed and she returned their laughter with an award-winning smile. "I am, as you all know by now, your hostess for the evening. I didn't even think High School Reunions had hostesses. Or hosts, for that matter. But I'm glad that Betty called me up and asked me, even at the last minute, that she'd like me to be the hostess. I was a little unsure at first, but now I'm so happy I decided to take her up on her offer. I enjoy it up here."

"And we enjoy you up there!" someone called.

Laughter exploded again.

"Oh, you guys," Libby replied, playing along, flicking her hand at them to playfully dismiss them. They laughed again. "Well," she began again. "We've all, I'm sure, succeeded in something. All of us took the time and effort to make a new life and really make something of ourselves. I know a lot of us are still in school finishing up our last few years before we can become lawyers, doctors, whatever. Some of us, have already become what we've wanted to. And did you know that we have more famous people in our class than all the other classes ever did?"

The crowd cheered and Libby nodded. "Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Cindy Vortex, and. . ." Her heart beat suddenly increased at the thought of the next person. " . . .Sheen Estevez are only a few to name." Her eyes caught a glimpse of Sheen standing in the back. She looked away before she could really see him. "Uh, we've all. . .we've all been successful in our own way and I'm proud of everyone in our graduating class."

She looked up again just as everyone clapped and hooted, in time to see Sheen standing in the same spot, his hands at his sides, and his back against the wall. He wasn't clapping at all and that alone was able to make her feel as if her heart was lying on pins.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The reunion raged on. People danced and talked and laughed. It was nice to see others so joyous, Jimmy simply wished he could experience it, too.

_Why did I even bother? _he thought. With a sigh he turned away from the laughing bunch who stood only a few feet away from him. He had yet to see Cindy or Libby. Or even Sheen. Carl he had seen, but Carl had not seen him.

He made his way to the door. _I'll just come home earlier than I originally planned_, he said. He let his head fall and he watched as his feet moved him toward the door. _Maybe I should say good bye. To Carl at least_, he added. His mind was too engrossed in thought for him to see the woman who was just as deep in thought heading in his direction. Without warning, they smacked into each other.

"I'm sorry," they said in unison. Their voices alone made them stop and look up.

"Jimmy. . ." Cindy shifted in her spot. She opened her mouth to say something more, but nothing came out. He looked away, but she continued to stare at him unable to think of something to say. "I-"

"Hey, guys!" Libby called out. "At this time, the valedictorian usually says a few words, but I'm not sure I see him here." She scanned the crowd. "Jimmy, if you're here, come up on stage and say a few words." Jimmy was never so happy to actually give a speech. He didn't even look at Cindy after Libby called to him. He just walked away.

People cheered when they realized their valedictorian was on his way toward the stage.

Libby smiled when Jimmy finally came up on stage. She hugged him tight and pulled away only to smile again. He smiled back at her, unsure, uneasy.

He then turned to the crowd and forced a smile on his face. "I really don't have much to say," he said. "Except. . .I wasn't expecting this reunion to be this way."

People's cheers and chanting began to dull as he continued.

He looked down, his eyes cast away from his peers. "I thought it'd be. . ." he paused when he looked up. He couldn't talk about how horrible this was for him. It would bring their happy mood down and who was he to take that from them. This was meant as a time of peace and remembrance. It was nostalgic and. . .warm, tranquil. He sighed. ". . .different," he confessed. "But this is. . .nice. Coming back to see all of you. Being able to laugh at old jokes and meet up again. . ." he shook his head. "I wouldn't change things for the world right now." It was a lie. A flat out lie, but he wasn't about to dump his feelings on them. He wasn't going to take their happiness away from them.

He smiled. "So. . .just have fun. Continue on with what you've all been doing and I'll be enjoying your company for the rest of the time being."

People clapped and cheered as he moved away from the podium on stage. Libby walked to him and held him tightly. "Don't be quick to leave," she whispered.

He knew what she meant, but said nothing. She took her place at the podium again. "Jimmy won't be here for much longer, unfortunately," she announced, a frown on her face. But she soon smiled as she looked at him. "He'll be going to Boston to win his Nobel Prize."

The crowd fell into a stunned silence and then suddenly the room was bursting with joy and happiness and energy as the crowed whooped and cheered, clapped and howled. Jimmy blushed with the spot light, literally, on him. He made his way off the stage and attempted to hide himself among the shadows when the light returned to the stage. The reunion continued. This time, those who had not previously heard the news, congratulated him.

After the excitement of the news began to wear off, Jimmy decided it was best to be on his way. _It's still early_, he thought. _But better off now than later_. He didn't want to be there anymore. He just couldn't pretend anymore.

He made his way to the door, but before he could step through the threshold, Cindy stepped in front of him. He took a step back, stunned to see her there so suddenly.

"Please," she said, her eyes looking as though they'd tear up at any second. "Can we talk?"

Jimmy looked away and made his way around her, making it clear to her what his answer was: no.

She followed him out, reluctant to let him go. "I really want to talk to you," she said, but he continued to ignore her. _What could she possibly have to say to me? _He thought. _Stop and let her talk if you want to know so bad_, he answered himself, which angered him.

Sensing his anger, Cindy fell back a little, giving him some space but still keeping up with him at the same time.

"I really need to say something before you go," she said, her voice taking a much softer tone.

The softness of her voice made Jimmy's heart jump, but he continued to his car.

"Jimmy, please," she begged, taking his arm just as he reached for his car door. He pulled away from her so quickly as he turned to her that it had frightened Cindy.

Her eyes shifted away from his face as he looked at her. "What?" he said, his voice demanding and firm.

"I. . .I wanted to apologize."

There was no response from Jimmy. Cindy waited nervously for any sort of reply, but got none. It had grown too quiet and her nervousness would not subside. It soon paved the way to paranoia and she looked up, afraid that he had gone away while she was waiting. But he was there, standing by his car, looking at her with uncertainty.

"What are you trying to pull?" he asked, backing away.

She shook her head. "Nothing!" she shouted.

Jimmy looked at her and then over her shoulder. His eyes narrowed. "Did Libby put you up to this?"

_Libby? _Cindy thought and turned. Libby stood beside Carl at the reunion entrance, Sheen stood a foot or two behind them, silently watching along with them.

She turned to Jimmy again. "No," she said. "I seriously mean it. I want to apologize for-"

Jimmy chuckled as he placed a hand over his eyes. "I'm really not in the mood for your games, Vortex," he said. "Nor do I have the time, so if you don't mind. . ."

Jimmy opened his door, ready to take his seat at the wheel as Cindy's heart beat at a hundred miles per second. He was leaving her there. She wasn't ready to part yet. Not at all. She had just admitted her feelings to herself and she wouldn't be able to have things _not_ work, so she'd make it right. _This_ was her time. _This _was her _chance_! Possibly her only chance.

She took his arm as her tears began to brim. "No," she said softly, trying hard to swallow back the lump in her throat. "I. . ." She couldn't say the words. She couldn't say them! Her chest tightened and the lump in her throat grew, making it harder to speak.

Jimmy shook his head and pulled away again. This time he was more gentle. "Listen," he began. "I don't care what you say. Or what you do. You can continue to put on this act, but it won't make a difference, Vortex. I know what you did _then_ and I know what you're doing _now_. I won't forgive you because you're only looking to make _yourself_ feel better and I don't think you deserve it."

Cindy was stunned to silence. He tears fell as her mouth opened slightly.

Jimmy shook his head again and opened the passenger's seat. He reached for a book. The book she had seen in Ben's hands just the other night!

Her eyes grew with shock. Jimmy then turned to her and handed her back her journal. "This belongs to you."

She took it, unable to say a word. She looked at him again, but he turned away from her and finally took his seat behind the wheel.

He turned the car on and pulled out of his parking spot. As he pulled out, he waved to his friends at the door.

"Maybe we'll see each other again at the next reunion," he said, though Cindy wasn't sure if he was talking to her. "And then again maybe not." With that he pulled away and drove off down the road.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sheen watched as Libby held Cindy in her arms, rocking her back and forth as she stood on her knees in the parking lot, while Cindy cried as if she had just lost a loved one.

Or the love of her life. . .

_What _the hell _just happened? _

He had not been aware that Libby and Cindy had made up. He had not been aware of the fact that Cindy was trying to get back with Jimmy. He wasn't aware of a thing. And he hated it!

Carl stood over them, tears in his eyes, trying hard to keep his tears from falling. "It's okay," he said. "It'll all turn out right."

But it didn't seem that way.

_Don't you see that it doesn't seems that way!_

"Everything will be alright."

_No, it won't! It's over. It's all _over

"Just breathe, Cindy, just breathe," Libby encouraged, her own voice shaky with emotion and her own eyes wet with tears. "Just breathe."

_She can't breathe! She just can't!_

"J-Jimmy," Cindy said. "He's. . .he's. . ."

"Shh," Libby encouraged, unable to keep her voice from shaking.

"He's gone."

"No," Carl said.

Cindy nodded.

"No!"

Things seemed to stop as everyone turned to Sheen.

"You have time!" he shouted. Somehow, he was angry. He didn't know why, but he was feeling so many emotions at once that it pissed him off. Things were like crap for those two and now it could be better and yet, things weren't and no one was trying. "Look. I don't know what happened here, but if you're going to get him back, do it _now_, while you still have the time! Jimmy is on his way home. From there he'll be going to the airport. Libby knows his flight number and time. She can take you. You can still make it in time to see him off and tell him whatever it was that you wanted to say! Don't sit here, wasting valuable time!"

Silence embraced them all. Cindy's tears had completely subsided.

"Sheen, I-"

He shook his head. "Just get up," he said, his voice softer now as he held out his hand. Cindy took it and he helped her out. He couldn't understand why he was suddenly so willing to help her, but he was. Something, oddly enough, told him it was okay. Things were finally okay. If Libby was able to forgive her and stand by her at her time of need, especially with everything that had happened between them, than things had to have been cleared. For the most part, anyway.

He smiled and wiped away her tears. "Come on," he said. "We have a flight to catch."


	18. Part 18: With No Regrets

**Author's Note:** Wow. . .how I missed getting reviews from loyal readers and reviewers. sigh. . .pause. . .cries I love you guys! You're all so great! You really are, I mean it. I wasn't sure if people would review at all, but I was so thankful to get a good amount even _after_ I took a long time to update. So thank you, **Payne N. Uranus **(lol! I just love that penname!), acosta pèrez josè ramiro, **And FOREVER**, **snowboarder9**, **OCEANLANE**, **Lil Inu Chick**, and **Jackie**, who by the way, did a most impressive job of_ scaring the crap out of me_! Lol! No, just kidding. . .kinda. Lol! Thanks for making me feel welcome even after such a long time and for reviewing!

So. . .yeah, I updated and it was sooner than last time, right? quivers I hope so. Oh, and CERN. . .that came from _Angels and Demons _by Dan Brown, which I finished reading a while ago. I think it really exists, too.

Anyway,this is the last chapter. Yes, I know it's sad. sigh But it had to come to an end some time. And to make you all feel better about it ending and all. . .I made it a little longer than usual and. . .there will be an epilogue after this. Wheet woo! So. . . enjoy it all!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 18:** With No Regrets

Nick roamed the dance floor, hoping to see Cindy again. _She was here before_, he said to himself. _She was standing right here, watching Neutron up on that stage_. He peered out onto the stage in the spot where Cindy had stood not too long ago. With a defeated sigh, he turned away.

"Nick!"

He turned again, his heart fluttering with hope, but to his dismay it had not been Cindy.

Betty ran to him. "Have you seen Libby around?" she asked, a little out of breath and sounding just a _tad_ bit panicky. Her eyes searched all sides as she waited for his reply.

"No," he said finally.

"Where has the hostess gone!" She looked frantically about.

He almost laughed. Was there even really a need for a host at a reunion? Was it really necessary and why was she so overcome with panic? It wasn't _her_ reunion. But he shrugged it off. "I could take her place for a little while. Just 'til she comes back."

If _she comes back_, he thought. Somehow he guessed that Cindy and Libby were together. _Possibly with Sheen and Carl_, he added, searching the room for them, but seeing neither of them.

Betty's eyes lit up. "Will you do that for me?" she asked.

With a shrug, he gave a nod. "Why not?"

"Great!" she exclaimed, taking his arm and pulling him toward the stage. "Now announce it."

"What?"

"You heard me, pretty boy."

"Pretty boy?" he asked, stopping in his tracks.

Betty turned. "I saw your magazine covers and all that stuff you did. Models are just pretty faces." She shrugged, but a smile slowly formed on her face. Models were just pretty faces? _Look who's talking_, he thought."Did I offend you?"

Nick smiled as he shook his head. "No," he said. Betty's smile faded. "I just thought you were hitting on me." He continued down the path toward the stage, leaving Betty a little shocked.

"Hitting on you?" She scoffed. "Yeah, right. I like my guys to be a little less dense, thank you very much."

"I'm actually pretty smart," he said, continuing ahead of her. "I catch on to things pretty quick."

She made her way behind him. "I'm sure," she said under her breath, which made Nick laugh.

Somehow, despite the fact that Cindy, his love and possibly his _only_ love, had left him for another, he felt he'd be fine. Maybe he'd find another for himself. Maybe Cindy had not really been his one _true_ love as he had thought so before. Maybe his _true _love was still waiting out there for him. Maybe she was in the same room. Maybe she was right under his nose. . .or more accurately. . .right behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Though it was still a little tense between them all, Cindy could feel their compassion and care for her. For the first time since she came back to Retroville, she felt as if she belonged. _Finally _belonged. She looked to Carl and smiled, silently thanking him for never giving up on her. He turned to her and smiled in return, a slight blush spreading across his pleasantly plump face.

She looked to Libby sitting in the passenger seat beside Sheen and thanked her for being a good friend and helping her come to terms with her feelings. Then she thanked Sheen for giving her the courage and strength she needed when she was weak to move forward, to at least try to make things right. She wanted to cry out of joy and gratitude and she could feel her tears begin to brim.

"You know, Sheen," she began, "Libby and Jimmy were never. . .Libby was faithful to you 'til the very end."

The tension seem to grow from there, but she wanted to help them both in exchange for helping her and this was how she'd try: she'd get them to reconcile.

"Libby didn't-"

"I did," Libby said.

Cindy turned to her and Sheen pressed on the breaks. Cars honked behind them. They all seemed to sail forward as the car jerked to a sudden stop.

Sheen turned to her.

Libby let her head fall. "Cindy is both right and wrong," she said, which confused them all. "She's right that I was faithful to you 'til the end. I never cheated on you, Sheen." Now everyone was thoroughly confused. Libby took a deep breath. "I would never do something like that to you. I wouldn't cheat on you. I love you too much to hurt you like that. But I'm afraid that Cindy isn't exactly right when she says that Jimmy and I never. . ."

"What are you saying?" Cindy asked, ignoring the honking horns as her heart sank, her anger and sorrow rising.

"Jimmy and I were together. Not dating-wise," she added quickly. "It was after you left, Cindy. I was just so. . .hurt by you and then Sheen broke up with me. I was just. . .devastated!" She looked away, ashamed. "I wanted to be with someone so bad. I wanted to have someone close who understood. Jimmy was getting very ill by the whole thing, too. He was a complete mess. He called me up one night and asked me to accompany him on a late night drive. I hesitated at first, but gave in in the end. I was so tired of being alone and Jimmy had always been such a good friend. I knew I could count on him."

"So you just fu-"

"No!" Libby replied, cutting Cindy off. "I went out with him that night and we ended up at the park. We walked around from there, just. . .talking. I told him about you and Sheen." She motioned to Cindy and then to Sheen. "I told him how lonely I felt, how I needed someone to just listen and understand. When I looked into his eyes, I knew without him having to say it, that he understood exactly how I felt. I knew he was in just as much pain as I was in, maybe even more! And I. . ." Her tears fell. "I hugged him. I cried on his shoulder and he held me close and said nothing. He didn't have to and I liked how it all felt. He cried on my shoulder as I cried on his and I felt so. . .relived in some weird way to be able to share something like that with him. We stayed in each other's arms that night and the night after. Whenever we wanted to just forget and be free of the pain, we saw each other and we'd. . .we'd. . ."

She placed her head in her hands. "We were both so ashamed after and we didn't want anyone else to know. Especially, when Sheen and I got back together," she sobbed. "By then Jimmy and I had long since stopped seeing each other at night like that. Neither one of us wanted to compromise anything of what we had left."

Things remained silent as Libby sobbed. "I'm so sorry," she cried. "I'm sorry!"

Without a second thought, Cindy placed a gentle hand on her arm and Libby's sobs began to subside as she looked up. Cindy's own tears escaped her eyes and then it was Sheen who placed an arm around her shoulders as Carl placed another gentle hand on her arm.

"It's okay now," Sheen said. "I love you and I don't want to complicate things any more than they already are. I don't want to have to put our love on hold anymore. I want you and me to be together with no regrets." He pulled her into his arms and she continued to sob. Carl and Cindy rubbed her back and took turns hugging her.

Even though it hurt them all to know, they did not want to make it a big deal and prolong more years of their almost forgotten friendship that they had just managed to piece back together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Now boarding rows 18 to 21 of flight 413. . .Now boarding rows 18 to 21 of flight number 413_," came the announcement over the loud speakers.

Rebecca looked almost frantic. Time kept slipping and there was no sign of Cindy as she had hoped to see._ Are you even coming? _She wondered. Had she decided that she really didn't want to even bother? Had she even come to terms with her feelings for Jimmy! _If that's the case_, Becca thought,_ then that girl needs a good slap in the face! Maybe that will knock some sense into her!_

"Cindy isn't coming," Jimmy said, watching yet another plane take off.

Becca stared at him. "I didn't-"

"You didn't have to," he said, turning to her. "I know how you think." He gently pressed a finger to her head. "I know you too well."

With a smile he leaned back.

Why was he so happy? Why did he _appear_ so happy? He was hiding something. He was keeping something locked away, Becca could sense it just how he was able to sense her thoughts of Cindy. She knew him too well, too.

"Are you truly happy this way?" she inquired. "Honestly?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Yes."

"Liar!" Becca exploded.

"Becca!" Judy scolded. "Don't yell, please. I don't want this to be how we all part."

"Just keep your voice down, honey bun," Hugh encouraged.

Becca looked away, pouting.

"You're not really happy," she said under her breath, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not completely, no," Jimmy whispered. Becca looked at him, her arms unfolding. "But I know I'll be fine. I can feel it."

"But don't you love her?"

"Of course."

"Then why not try harder to get her back? Why not try harder to be with her, to tell her that you still-"

Jimmy shook his head. "Things are never that simple, Becca. When you're older you'll under-"

"No!" she shouted. "You love her and she loves you. _Why_ can't you be together! Explain it to me, Jimmy! I don't want to wait until 'I'm older' to understand anything! I want to understand _now_!"

"Becca, please," her mother pleaded. "Just sit and let it go."

"I can't," she said. "I just can't. Not until I-"

"_Now boarding all remaining rows,_" came a familiar voice over the loud speakers again. "_Now boarding all remaining rows_."

Time was running out. After this they would announce the final call for flight 413 and Jimmy would leave as he had promised to. _I'll stay until the final call for my flight is announced_, he had said after they called for first class passengers. _This way we could all spend some more time together before I'm off. _This he had done to make her happy, she knew. But time was slipping away and her hope that Cindy would appear and confess her love, was slowly deteriorating.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Too much time had been wasted away already. Cindy knew this, but they had come across a situation on the way over that was unavoidable. It was inevitable: Libby's confession. As Cindy remembered it, a jolt went through her heart. But she'd be feeling something way more painful than a sudden jolt in her heart if she were to miss Jimmy. She hoped she didn't miss her chance, but the ride to the airport had taken much longer than it was suppose to for obvious reasons.

She ran through the crowds and pushed throw the people to get to her destination. She felt as though things were going in slow motion as she ran the rest of the way to Jimmy's gate. _Almost there_, she thought. _Almost there. Please, Jimmy. Please, wait for me. Just a for a few more minutes. Just a few more _minutes

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Please, please, please. . .be there. . . please. . . _.

Everything seemed to slow down almost completely for Cindy at that moment. Just a few more feet ahead was Jimmy's gate. This was it. This was her moment to-

She stopped, dead in her tracks as she came to Jimmy's gate. Her breath caught in her throat and a sudden anxiety spread through her as she began to frantically get her breath back, searching for Jimmy.

"Cindy?"

She turned to Becca and her parents.

Becca's eyes were sad and then she looked away. "You just missed him," she said, confirming Cindy's initial thought when she had made it to the gate.

She slumped, her knees buckling under her weight. A pair of strong, caring, friendly arms caught her before she could fall.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just tired from all the running."

"Yeah, I'm sure," came Libby's voice as Sheen helped her to a seat. Libby, Sheen, and Carl struggled to get their hearts to beat steady again.

Libby sat beside her. "It's not over just yet," she assured.

Cindy shook her head. "But I-"

"Go after him," Becca cut in. Everyone turned to her. "Yeah!" She grew excited. "We're all going to see him in Boston. Our flight is later tonight. You could have my ticket and see Jimmy get his award and-"

"What about you?" Cindy asked, stunned.

Becca shrugged. "His happiness is above all else to me," she said, looking away.

"No," Cindy said. "I can get in another way. Don't worry about it."

"But-" Becca paused. "So you'll follow him then?" Her voice sounded hopeful.

Cindy smiled. "I have to try, right?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jimmy put on the finishing touches of his suit: his tie.

_Are you truly happy this way?_

_Of course, I am_, he thought._ Not completely, though. Not yet, but with time. All wounds need time to heal. Mine are no exception_.

"Mr. Neutron, sir," came a familiar, voice. It was his 'secretary', so to speak, from the lab in New York. "The director of CERN is waiting to speak with you in the lobby."

_No doubt offering me a job at his lab_, he thought. The man had been trying to get Jimmy to join his team of physicists. But Jimmy had declined, claiming to have liked the laboratory he worked for in New York, NKLN. It was big with just enough resources for him. It was perfect. He didn't care what other's offered him, he liked his lab in New York too much to let it go. It was his home away from home. No other lab could give him that.

With a sigh he turned to the woman at the door. She held a note pad close to her chest and her glasses portrayed her perfectly; sophisticated. "Is it really important?"

The woman slowly stepped into the room and walked to him. Holding the note pad in her hand she reached up to fix his tie as he fixed the cuffs of his suit. "I hear it's another job offer," she said quietly. She stepped back to check the tie and when she was satisfied she looked up at him. "You might just want to say a few words," she suggested. "You still want his support even if you won't be joining him."

Jimmy nodded. "Okay. Whatever you say."

She smiled a little. "I'll just. . .take you to him."

Jimmy nodded and then followed her out. Soon after this he'd be out there in the Noble Peace Prize Ceremony.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You made it!"

Cindy smiled as she looked at Becca, Libby, Carl, Sheen, and Mr. and Mrs. Neutron. She was happy to see them all, but most surprising was her brother.

"Ben?"

He smirked. "I knew you'd be happy to see me," he said.

Becca nudged him.

"How'd you manage to get here?" she asked.

"Jimmy," Ben answered softly, all games aside. "He put me on the guest list. He told me it would mean a lot to him."

Cindy stared. "W-when was this?"

"It was a little after he found out that Becca and I were talking again after a couple of years of ignoring one another."

Cindy nodded slowly as if she understood, but honestly, she couldn't for some reason.

"Well, how'd you get in?" Sheen asked.

"I was just about to ask the same," Libby said.

"You see that guy over there by the door?" They all looked over Cindy's shoulder to the man who held the guest list. He looked at Cindy out of the corner of his eye.

The group nodded. "Well, he recognized me right away and let me in as soon as I approached him."

They turned to her quickly and stared. "Just like that?" Becca asked.

Cindy shrugged and smiled nervously. "Just like that."

"I don't believe it," Sheen announced.

"Neither do I," Libby agreed, eyeing her.

Cindy sighed. "I had to accept his offer to take me out for dinner tonight."

Ben was the first to burst out into laughter. Sheen soon joined him.

"_What!_" Libby shouted.

"But won't you be with Jimmy tonight?" Carl asked.

"What do you plan on doing?" Becca asked.

Cindy shrugged again. "I won't go. What can he do?"

Becca looked at her unsurely as Did Libby as Ben and Sheen continued to laugh. Carl remained confused.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

". . . And the winner of the Physics Nobel Prize is. . .James Isaac Neutron!"

The crowd cheered and clapped as Jimmy stood. He made his way to the stage, his heart pounding in his chest. This was the moment he had longed for since elementary school. This was his time to really shine in the eyes of the world of science.

He accepted his award with a smile and as he turned to the crowd he thought he saw Cindy sitting in the back, tears in her eyes and a proud smile on her face as if to say, "That's my Jimmy."

He looked away, his heart racing now. Not from the rush of receiving his award, but from the very sight of Cindy Vortex. When he looked out into the crowd again, she wasn't among the cheering, clapping crowd. There was only a sea of people he did not know.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The crowd swarmed in as soon as the convention was over. People hovered over the Nobel Prize winners. Especially, Jimmy. He was the youngest of them all who had won and the most handsome. Women swooned as men tried to get just a piece of his glory by shaking his hand. The press buzzed with excitement as they asked him questions, took pictures, and caught him on camera. It was insane! And Cindy was in the middle of it all!

She tired desperately to get to him, but couldn't. The hordes of people were just too thick. Every time she thought she'd reach him, she'd fall back, pushed by the people who wanted just a glimpse of the handsome, young Nobel Prize winner.

So she sat in the crowd and awaited her chance to finally speak with him. She could've sworn that he had seen her as he was on stage, about to speak into the mike, but she guessed it was just wishful thinking. She wondered now if she'd get her chance to confess.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Please, pick up," Becca pleaded into Libby's cell phone. "Please, just. . .please, pick up."

The phone rang over and over and over again. Becca began to panic. She was literally pulling the hairs from her head.

"Just calm down!" Libby urged, pulling Becca's hand down to her side.

"She didn't get to talk to Jimmy last night," Becca argued. "She sat waiting for hours and by the time she realized that he wasn't even there anymore. . .she was torn apart! What if-!"

"No!" Libby interrupted. "Cindy wouldn't. No matter how upset she was, she wouldn't."

"How do you know!" Becca asked, panic still in her voice and wild in her eyes.

Libby shook her head. Her eyes slowly met Becca's. "Because." And with that single word, Becca understood what Libby wanted to say. It was all Libby had needed to say. Cindy wasn't that kind of person. She was strong no matter the situation. She wouldn't break down like that. She'd stay strong for as long as it took.

"Hello?" came a voice from the other line. Becca had completely forgotten that she still held the cell phone to her ear and the ringing had not ceased--until that moment, anyway.

"Hello?" Becca asked into the phone, the surprise audible in her voice. "Ben?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"It's Becca. Where are you?"

"Still in the suite," he replied. "Cindy is up. She's changing."

"Why didn't you pick up. I've been calling-"

"We know," he said. "Sorry. We slept in. Our wake-up call was, unfortunately, detained. But we'll be on our way soon."

"Okay," Becca said, her voice still slightly strained from her panic.

She could hear the soft smile creep on Ben's gentle face. "And, Becca," he said sweetly, "it'll all turn out right. Promise."

Tears brimmed at her eyes and she nodded as she closed her eyes. "Okay," she whispered. "Okay. . ."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ben peered in the direction of his sister as he ran beside her. They were running late, really late, but he had the confidence that they'd arrive on time. This was their last chance. If not now, then when?

He wondered how hurt she was. She had waited hours to speak to Jimmy. Long, aggravating, frustrating hours, only to find that he had long since left and she had been waiting for a ghost. It had hurt him to see her broken down and vulnerable after realizing Jimmy was no longer there. It was unlike anything he could ever remember. He had made a vow then to help her as much as he possibly could and. . .to keep Becca from feeling that way.

They sped down the large hall, passing gate after gate after gate and somehow Ben knew that this must have been like deja vu for Cindy. Had she not done this before? Just a day ago?

We'll make it he said and as they rounded the corner and the faces of the people they knew came into clear view, Ben knew that everything would soon be over.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_This is definitely deja vu_, Cindy thought as she sat in an empty chair. She had just missed Jimmy. . .again. The plane was only seconds away from leaving. _Well, if this isn't the story of my life_, she said to herself sarcastically, before she sighed and buried her face in her hands.

The other's stood around her, hovering over her as if she'd break in seconds. _Well, I won't break! _She wanted to shout. _I've come this far. . .I'm going to continue to fight_. She stood, wiping her tears away with her hands.

"Cindy?" Libby asked, Carl stepping up beside her as Sheen stood with Ben and Becca in the back.

Cindy did not reply. She continued to walk, watching carefully as a man began to close the gate door. Her pace quickened and then she managed to slip in through the door, pushing her way through. She was a woman on a mission. She did not stop, not even when the flight attendant shouted for her to stop. The plane had not left yet. Which was the only thing that Cindy was thankful for at the moment. It may not have been a smart idea, but hell she had to try. She had to let Jimmy know just how much he meant to her. She _had _to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jimmy sat, a little uncomfortably, in his first class seat. He looked about at his colleagues. They all looked comfortable in their own seats, reading a book or overlooking some of the research they'd be continuing once they were all back and settled in New York.

With a sigh he looked over at his companion. The man sat by the window, his glasses sat on the edge of his nose as he looked down into the screen of his laptop. The man was not one of Jimmy's colleagues. He was from another lab.

Jimmy leaned forward and tried to read the words on the screen. The man turned to him, slowly, sophisticatedly fixing his glasses on his nose. "Mr. Neutron," he said, making Jimmy pull back. "What do you think?"

Jimmy looked at him, confusion on his face. Was he kidding? Jimmy looked intently at the man. He was much older than he by twenty or thirty years. His dark hair began to turn gray at the scalp over his right year.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"My research," the man replied. "What do you think?"

Jimmy opened his mouth to speak, but found no words.

The man laughed. "I thought it'd be a good idea to ask a winner of the Nobel Peace Prize."

"But you've won all on your own, sir," Jimmy blurted. The man looked stunned.

"Impressive," he commented. "So you know who I am."

_Of course, I do_, Jimmy thought. He knew many of the past Nobel Prize winners. This man had won just a couple years ago for the Chemistry Nobel Prize. "Yes, I do," Jimmy replied. "You're Dr. Dominick Peabody. You won three years ago for your-"

"Jimmy!"

Jimmy froze. _Was that. . ._

"Jimmy!"

"Miss!" a flight attendant shouted. "You can't be in here!" The man sounded furious.

_. . .Cindy. . ._?

"_Ma'am!_"

In seconds Cindy burst through the curtains, a flight attendant at her heals.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Jimmy slid into his seat. Maybe she wouldn't see him, maybe she'd-

"Jimmy," her voice was soft beside him, her eyes even softer when he looked up to see her standing over him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She knew very well that he was only hiding himself from her. It didn't take a Nobel Prize winner to figure it out. She paused as she remembered who she was surrounded by and blushed.

"A friend of your's, Mr. Neutron?" the man beside Jimmy asked, a wide grin on his face.

"Do introduce, us Jimmy," another man said, a knowing smile on his own face.

"Why didn't you tell us you were seeing Cindy Vortex, Neutron," a younger man, one just as old as herself and Jimmy, replied. A sly smile curled his lips as he stood up. The man gave Cindy the once over. She took a step to the side, closer to Jimmy as if to say she was taken. She was Jimmy's girl. He smiled, his eyes slowly moving over the shape of her body again. "It's no wonder you turned Valencourt down."

"_Shut up_, Hamming," a woman spat. She was young and pretty _and_ angry. Her honey brown hair was pulled up into a neat, tight bun on her head. Her glasses were black rimmed and small, in the shape of softly rounded squares. She was intelligent. It was obvious at first glance. She turned away and resumed her reading.

Hamming extended his arm. "Nice to meet you, Miss Vortex. I'm Ronald Hamming and that lovely woman over there is Veronica Valencourt."

Veronica gave Hamming a look of death, but when she turned to Cindy she smiled sweetly. "Nice to meet you." After shaking Cindy's hand she turned to Hamming again to mouth the word "asshole." She was obviously not to keen on him. . .or possibly her.

Cindy hesitated. "Nice meeting you," she muttered in reply.

Hamming shook her hand with a grin that told her that if they were the only two people on the plane, he'd have his way with her. Cindy was disgusted. She didn't like the feel of his hand in her's. It didn't feel right, but before she could pull her hand away, Jimmy stood and did it for her. He took her wrist and pulled her toward the curtain.

"Come and visit us in New York, Miss Vortex," he called out. "We'd love to see you again." Cindy didn't even turn around or comment, she was too busy feeling the warmth emanating from Jimmy's hand to even pay attention to the cocky guy the woman had called _Hamming_.

When they were finally out of the plane, Jimmy tore away from her. "_What_ is your _problem_!" he exclaimed.

"Mr. Neutron?" a flight attendant said, her voice, shaking slightly. "Should I-"

"Just give me five minutes," he said as politely as he could manage. "I won't take long. I'm sorry."

The woman nodded and went back into the cockpit to wait for him.

He turned to Cindy again, waiting. Her heart raced. There he was, right in front of her. _Tell him! _She shouted at herself._ Tell him, you idiot!_ "I. . .you. . ." She paused, trying to get herself back together, but her heart would not calm and her hands would not stop shaking.

" 'I. . .you' what?" he asked.

She looked at him, his face furious and flushed with embarrassment. She looked away. "I just wanted to apologize for. . ._you know_."

He sighed, exasperated.

She looked up to see a hand covering his face, his eyes shut as he shook his head. "Was that it?" he said without looking at her.

She opened her mouth, but her shock stole her words away.

"Honestly, Cindy," he said, looking up at her now. "I don't care anymore."

_Liar! _She wanted to shout.

He turned away and that's when Cindy felt her heart stop dead in her chest. She froze, unable to move or speak. He was walking away. He was walking out of her life. . .possibly for. . .ever. Her eyes remained on his back and he walked toward the plane, it's engine reeving up as if sensing he was coming back. But she wanted to stop him. She wanted to turn him around and tell him, pour her entire heart out and confess. She wanted to lunge at him and land on top of him and hold him down. She wanted to kiss him, to feel his mouth on her trembling lips, to have him hold her close like he use to just because. She wanted to say the world and have him believe every word. She wanted a happy ending, but she wasn't sure she'd have it, but _dammit_! She had to _try_!

_Say it now, Cindy!_ She told herself. _Tell him before he completely walks away from you!_** Say it**!

"I'm crazy!" she shouted.

Jimmy stopped.

'_I'm crazy'? _She asked herself. _What a thing to say_.

Jimmy turned around, confusion plastered on his face. After a few seconds it appeared that he wasn't even looking at her anymore.

And then Cindy did it. She confessed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jimmy stared over Cindy's shoulder. _Yeah, she's crazy_, he thought, but what was even crazier was the fact that Ben and Becca stood side by side, watching from the sidelines as Cindy stood in front of him. He didn't even see Ben at the ceremony. He had no idea he was there. He barely caught a glimpse of his own family afterward. The press was horrendous and then he was escorted out as if he were some big celebrity or a known felon.

The sight he held now was as unbelievable as the fact that Cindy Vortex had come barging in just to apologize. . .and to apparently confess that she was crazy.

Jimmy continued to stare over Cindy's shoulder. Was this all some weird dream that he'd soon wake up from? _Ben and Becca aren't even taking to each other_, Jimmy reminded himself. _They couldn't possibly be here together_. But they were and as Ben realized that Jimmy was staring his way, he took Becca's hand in his and pulled her close. Becca rested her head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand as she watched helplessly. Jimmy's mind swam.

If Becca and Ben were together than was it possible that he and. . .

"Jimmy," Cindy said, her voice soft and shaky from the wake of tears. "I'm crazy because. . ." Jimmy looked at her, confused about everything. ". . .because of you." She looked down, tears slipping down the length of her cheeks.

_Me? _He wanted to say. _Why?_

She looked up again and this time she managed a smile. A genuine. . .beautiful smile that took his breath away. "It's because I love you. . .Jimmy."

Jimmy stared, not believing the words that had come from her mouth.

"I just needed you to know that before you left," she added, her gaze leaving his face.

_This. . .th-this isn't real_, he thought. _Sh-she didn't just say that. She was. . _.He looked over her shoulder again in time to see Becca clinging to Ben as if he were a life preserver. She was hanging on every word of their conversation. They all were, he realized.

Ben's arms moved around Becca and held her close as he kept his eyes on Jimmy as if to tell him that this was real. Jimmy took a step back. This made Cindy worry. He appeared as if he wanted to run, but he could not move. He looked from Becca to Ben to Cindy. Was it really okay? Was it really better? He looked at his sister and Ben. Ben's eye did not once move from Jimmy. "It's all real," Ben mouthed and smiled as sweetly as he could manage.

Jimmy's hands fell limp at his sides as he turned to Cindy. She swallowed hard as the tears continued to fall. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as if she had been running the hundred meter dash. He noted her nervousness and her anxiety. . .her sorrow and regret and he found himself taking baby steps toward her and very slowly, very cautiously his steps grew. Every time he paused and became unsure, he'd turn to Becca and Ben, until finally he was standing only centimeters away from her and he. . .smiled.

Cindy breathed a sigh of relief and with fresh new tears threw her arms around him. Clapping thundered around them as Jimmy found his arms wrapping themselves around Cindy's frame, but they didn't seem to see the people clapping around them. They were too absorbed in each other.

Jimmy buried his face in Cindy's neck and inhaled the scent of her. "I've been waiting so long for you to say that," he whispered into her ear, still not completely believing what was happening.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," she replied, pulling him tighter into her embrace. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips caress her neck. She hadn't felt this good in ages. Her tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "I just-"

"Shh," Jimmy hushed. "You don't need to explain."

"But I do!" she argued, her tears wouldn't cease. She pulled away and looked at him. His gentle features warmed her heart and made her want to cry harder. She had been hurting him for so long, so long that he had given up on ever reconciling with her. Whatever it was that had suddenly changed his mind was a miracle and whatever it was, she thanked god for it. "This whole time I just didn't want to believe that I cared so much about you."

Jimmy nodded as he wiped away her tears.

"I was afraid of my own feelings. You had hurt me before, but I had really hurt myself. I didn't know that you and Libby never-!"

Jimmy placed his finger tips on her lips. "It doesn't matter anymore," he said. "I just want to. . .start over. Could we. . .?"

Cindy nodded. "Of course," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "It was best that they didn't talk about it now. But she would explain herself. She'd tell him everything and she knew he'd listen and then maybe he could explain to her what it was that had him change his mind. She rested her head on his chest. "I love you," she said again, surprised at how easy it had rolled off her tongue.

"I love _you_," Jimmy replied. "Since the beginning."

Cindy looked up at him and smiled. Only one more thing could make this moment even more flawless than it already was. Her eyes mapped out the shape of his lips and she found herself mesmerized. Jimmy leaned forward, making Cindy meet his gaze. A person's eyes could tell you everything that you need to know about them. Or just enough.

Jimmy's lips hovered over her's. He looked into her eyes before he finally closed the gap between them. He was gentle and careful. His heart was still bruised and he knew that her's was too. He kept the kiss slow and long. It had been so long and he wanted to enjoy it. He didn't want to rush. His hands took her's into his. He felt himself rejuvenate in some way. His hurt and pain seemed to slowly lift away leaving behind warmth and security.

They pulled away, breathless and rested their foreheads on each other. Cindy sighed, content and Jimmy kissed the crown of her head as his response.

"Mr. Neutron, sir," came the voice of the flight attendant. Jimmy and Cindy turned. The woman nodded toward the plane, where the people had come out to watch.

"Ho, ho!" Hamming replied, a devilish grin on his face. "I will never let you live this one down, Neutron. Just wait 'til we get back to New York"

"Just wait 'til I freakin' beat the sh-"

"Now, now," Mrs. Neutron replied. "Play nice." And she smiled.

"We have to be on our way, Mr. Neutron," the captain said.

"Of course," Jimmy replied.

"That's it?" Becca asked, stepping away from Ben.

"For now," Cindy said as she looked at Jimmy. "Don't you forget about me, Neutron."

"Jimmy playfully rolled his eyes. "How could I possibly forget you, Vortex."

Cindy smiled and kissed him once more. "I'll be waiting you."

Jimmy nodded and with one last smile and good-bye, he was off. But this time everyone was more than positive that he'd return.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Just wait for the epilogue kitties. It's my last treat for you all. Until I write another Jimmy Neutron fic that is. Jess a.k.a. RedGem270


	19. Epilogue: The Way It Should Be

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry it took me _this_ long (that wasn't my intention at all) and I'm sorry it's short. Heh. . .but, anyway, I wanted to say. . .wow. . .I didn't think you guys would like it _that_ much. sniff Thank you! You like me, you really like me! tear, tear Lol! Well, the epilogue is finally here. I am SSSOOO sorry it took me so long. I feel like I have not time and I when I did have time, I either slacked or I couldn't get it the way I wanted it. shrug Sorry again, but thank you for waiting and thank you so much for reading and thank you again and again for reviewing. You are all the most awesome-est people out there!

So thank you to (this is a long list, lol!):

**Payne N. Uranus **- Your name will remain forever cool. Lol! And don't worry about the sucking up thing. I like it. It makes me feel all warm and tingly inside. Lol!

**And FOREVER** - You're awesome! For writing those reviews. Lol!

**ficca** - you are so sweet. Thank you, thank you so much for your reviews.

**acosta pérez josé ramiro** - Of course I'll read your fic! You've read mine, I should return the favor. I'll be just as supportive as you were to me

**OCEANLANE** - Aw! I adore you, you sweetheart you!

**Shawn Wheeler - **It's awesome that you watch the show and wonder where Becca is because you like this character I've created. Knowing that makes me feel so good, so thank you for that.

**snowboarder9** - I so did not steal my parents money! Lol! Well, now you won't have to horribly lie like that. The Epilogue is here and thanks for reviewing.

**scooter5710** - You're great. Thanks so much.

**Jackie - **You still scare me with those things you call reviews (lol). There more like death threats of something (lol), but. . .I like it. . .looks around I mean. . .it's creepy! Stop it and. . .such. . .lol!

**Lil Inu chick - **Aw! That's so great of you to say, that I'm number 1 on your list. That's hard to believe for me, but thanks. It makes me feel good.

**dreamer118** - You're just as sweet as everyone else is and I love it!

**Ambient Okubukai** - Did you really read it again? It couldn't have been that good. Lol! But thanks.

**Emonique** - Your review was short (I'm not complaining!), but you said all the right things to make me feel all nice and warm.

ENJOY, MY SWEETS!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Epilogue: **The Way It Should Be_

_It took some time to mend everything back together, but it was all well worth the effort. In the end it always is and I can honestly say that everyone is much happier now. Sure, we still run into problems, but what group of people don't, right?_

_Well, our high school reunion made front line news when Nick, who had suddenly become the host after Libby left, was caught with his manager's granddaughter behind the curtains on stage. This girl just so happened to be Betty Quinlin. Nick could not put two and two together. His manager, Mr. Freddy _Quinlin _and Betty _Quinlin_. Oh, well. He's obviously over me, but it doesn't bother me one bit. I'm just glad he was able to find someone just as soon as I had. _

_Oh, and the person who wrote that article, just so happened to be one of our old classmates, who "conveniently" found them "smooching" behind stage. Her name escapes me, but I'm sure I'll remember it some time later. When I least expect it, that's when it'll come back to me. _

_Anyway, it's been a complete seven months since then and Thanksgiving is right on it's way. The fall breeze isn't too bad and the leaves have been changing color. Fading greens, lush reds, oranges and yellows fill the tress and litter the floor and some are swept in the breeze and as I sit there, watching all the smiling faces and dancing people, I know it's a perfect day for a wedding. _

"_I think it's beautiful out here."_

_I don't have to turn to know it's Becca, but I turn anyway. Standing beside her in his cute little suite, is none other than my little brother, Ben. I adore them. I envy them. Their relationship, I believe, is the most perfect one that I know. Maybe it's because they're still young. Even with the threat of corruption and everything that has already been given the chance to corrupt, they remain pure and innocent and it amazes me. Even when they kiss, it's innocent. It's cute. It's. . .sweet. _

_Ben laces his fingers around her's and Becca turns to him and smiles, a light blush spreads across his cheeks and in response Ben grins and leans forward to kiss her nose. _

_They are the sweetest when they think no one is watching. It's not that they treat each other bad when people are around, no. They're great with each other when people are with them. It's just that they don't show too much affection for one another. They're shy. Especially, Becca, which honestly, surprises me even _now_ as I think about it. She's not one to be shy, but when it comes to Ben and showing her affection, she's quite shy and it's absolutely adorable. _

"_Sheen and Libby definitely picked a great place," Ben comments as he turns to watch the guests dance. _

_Becca watches him, her blush fading only a little. She bites her lip and contemplates something. I watch with curiosity. She leans forward and I smile knowingly. _

_A new smile breaks across Ben's lips as he tilts his head toward her lips. She kisses him lightly and turns away as he laughs. _

_See? What did I tell you? They're absolutely adorable. _

_With a smile wide on my face I turn away, my eyes meeting Nick's as he comes to me, Betty tangled in his arms. _

_I stand and give him a smile. _

"_It's good to see you again," he says. "It's been such a long time."_

"_Too long a time," Betty agrees, her hand meeting mine. _

"_Yeah, it has been too long," I respond as I shake her hand. _

_Nick looks about, searching the crowd on the dance floor. "So where's Neutron?"_

_His eyes meet mine again and I smile at the thought of Jimmy. "He's. . ." I try not to laugh. ". . .busy setting up the karaoke machine."_

_Nick does a double take. "Karaoke?"_

_I nod. "I think he's had a little too much to drink. He _and_ Sheen. Carl is keeping a good eye on them both."_

_Betty bursts into laughter. "I can't imagine Jimmy doing karaoke," she laughs. _

"_Which is exactly why we have to stay longer," Nick replies as he steers Betty toward some empty seats at my table. _

_I flush with embarrassment, but I don't really mind. . . much. _

_Almost as if on cue, Jimmy finds his way back to me, a cup in his hand. He takes a sip and sits down beside me. I turn to him as he happily greets Nick and Betty. He look him over carefully, my eyes narrow. _

"_What do you have in that cup, Neutron?"_

_He turns to me. "None of your business," he says and turns away, taking another sip. _

"_Jimmy!" I yell. _

"_What!" he says, turning to me again as he laughs. "It's only water!" He tips his cup toward me and I look in it skeptically. "Oh, come on! I stopped drinking the wine when you told me I looked like a was on speed or something."_

_Nick and Betty laugh, not caring that others began to stare. _

_I blush again as Jimmy smiles. He kisses my cheek and I feel my skin burn with humiliation. "You jerk!" I whisper. _

"_Don't be mad," he says as he wraps his arms around my shoulders. He pulls me to him and at first I fight him, but then I give in and slowly rest against him with a deep sigh. "You're such an idiot."_

"_And yet I managed to win the Nobel Peace Prize seven months ago," he replies. "Hm. . .interesting."_

_He kisses my temple and I relax, happy in his arms. This is when I feel most content, when he's holding me and it's just the two of us no matter how many people are really around us. It's when I feel so at ease, so at peace that I can picture a wide field–no a meadow–and we're sitting in the middle. Just us. I guess it sounds weird, but that's what I think about; it's what I see and that's how I know that being with Jimmy is all I need. My friends and my family are all a generous bonus._

"_Here comes the bride," Becca begins in a sing song voice._

"_All dressed in white," Ben adds with a smile. _

"_You look amazing in the dress, Libby," Betty comments. _

"_Sheen's a lucky guy," Jimmy says, standing to give her a kiss on the cheek. He smiles warmly. This smile is for Libby alone, and although I feel a pang of jealousy, I know and I understand what they had. It does bother me to see them this way, but I remember right away that Jimmy is mine and no one, not Libby or Betty or anyone else, can ever take him from me because I am his one and only. I know because he told me so and I believe him with all my heart. _

_I smile. "You're stunningly beautiful. I only wish to be half as beautiful as you at my own wedding," I say, without much thought._

"_Oh, so the wedding bells _are_ chiming," Ben says in response._

"_I knew it!" Becca announces. _

"_Good for you," Nick replies. _

"_When did Jimmy propose?" Libby asks. _

"_P-propose?" Jimmy stammers. _

"_He's almost speechless!" Sheen exclaims. _

"_N-no, I just meant that-"_

_Becca laughs. "So when's the wedding? Can I be a maid of honor! Please!"_

_I blush and open my mouth, but nothing comes out. _

"_Wait," Ben says. "If you're engaged, then where is your ring?"_

_I look at my hand. "I. . .we're not-"_

"_I'm holding on to it," Jimmy says as he approaches, his "almost" speechlessness gone. He wraps his arm lovingly around my hips and rests his chin on my shoulder as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box. With a smile he places the small box in my hands. "You will marry me. . .won't you?"_

_It's not my idea of a perfect proposal, but. . .in some way it was everything I'd ever hoped for. _

_I nod. "Of course." Jimmy's hands move over mine and together we open the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Jimmy takes it out and places it on my ring finger. He puts the box in his pocket again and hugs me. _

"_Now," Libby began, "doesn't it feel good to be together? Do you see what you could've had if it weren't for-"_

"_We get it," Jimmy and I say as one. _

_Ben and Becca laugh. I watch them and a playful smile begins to spread on my lips. "So," I say. "Are you two planning on_ your_ big day?" _

_They stop laughing abruptly and stare. Their faces go crimson red as everyone turns to them. I laugh at their cuteness. "I'm just kidding. You two are still way too young for that."_

"_In time they'll be thinking about it," Betty supplied. _

_Neither Ben nor Becca say anything. _

_The reception continues with laughs and joy. It had been the first time in years that we had all spent time together and had fun, _real_ fun. I don't ever wish this happiness away. My only wish is to continue this way for as long as humanly possible. _


End file.
